Teenage Angst
by lycan-cub
Summary: Mr. Cragen stared at him. "You need to pay attention, Elliot." "Sorry Mr. Cragen," Elliot said, sheepishly as he opened his book. I know the title sucks but don't let that put you off. E/G Slash. Please R&R. CHAPTER 19 UP.
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: Hello everyone. I have another story *waves papers around* This one I've been working on and since I'm almost finished the other one I thought I would start posting this. It's High School! I'm still stuck there but I'll be out soon. I thought I would have fun with Elliot and George as teenagers. I went looking around for high school fics and alas I found no Elliot and George one's (like that's a surprise). Anyway I was just wondering if anyone would like me to continue this after reading this. So with out further talk from me here is chapter one. I would like some feedback because I want to know if I should continue this or if it has no hope. Alright I'm shutting up now.)_

Elliot stared at the ceiling of the classroom. He could count the cracks and he was on the thirtieth when he heard his name called. He sat up.

"Yo."

Mr. Cragen stared at him. "You need to pay attention, Elliot."

"Sorry Mr. Cragen," Elliot said, sheepishly as he opened his book.

"Smooth one," John said turning around looking at him.

"Shove it, John."

"Man, I'm trying to learn," Fin said. The bell rang and Elliot quickly packed his bag.

"Pay attention tomorrow, Elliot." Elliot nodded his head and left the room. He waited by the door for John and Fin.

"Oh the wise shall prosper while the idiots sleep or in your case, Elliot daydream," John said, coming out of the classroom.

"Ass," Elliot said. Fin just shook his head. They walked down the hallway dodging the other kids.

"What are we going to do after school?" Fin asked.

"Hopefully not play soccer again. That bruise isn't completely gone."

"Your skinny ass shouldn't have tried to go up against Elliot." Elliot shook his head as they started to throw insults at each other.

He opened his locker and placed his books in. He looked around the hallway and smiled slightly as he saw the person he was looking for.

The Asian boy came down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. The black messenger bag was hanging slightly below his hips as he walked slowly. He had a slight switch that could only be noticed if you looked hard enough. Spiked black hair and thick framed glasses helped him stand out.

He looks good today, Elliot thought. He looked away and breathed in deeply before turning back around. "Good to see you, Huang." George's eyebrow rose as he walked over to his locker.

"It's always nice to see you, Elliot," he said, smirking which made Elliot frown. Elliot closed his locker and leaned back on them.

"What do you want this time, Elliot?" Elliot gave him an innocent look. George rolled his eyes.

"See you Elliot," he said as he walked away. Elliot watched him walk away.

"Do you always have to bother him, Elliot? It's only the beginning of the school year" He turned around to Olivia.

"I didn't do anything this time." Olivia shot him a look that said 'yeah right.'

"Yesterday you stole his book because he wouldn't talk to you." Elliot shrugged.

"He shouldn't have ignored me."

"You two are always doing something to annoy each other," John said, as he looked at Elliot over his glasses.

"We just don't get along," Elliot said as he started to walk down the hall. He rubbed the back of his neck. The other three followed as he walked towards the lunch room.

"You know maybe you should lay off him," Fin said.

Elliot looked back at him, like he was crazy. "He's a smart-ass, who I can hardly ever get a reaction from. I don't think I will." Olivia rolled her eyes.

Elliot opened the lunchroom doors and let everyone pass through before going in. The noise engulfed him as he looked around the lunchroom.

He wasn't really hungry and he could probably get some stuff from Olivia and John. He was trying to save money for a birthday present.

Even now, he was still unsure of whether he should try and get it. He thought about George and how he was feeling for about a year now. He liked George a lot and always looked forward to him coming down the hallway after his English class.

He wanted to get him something for his birthday that was only a few days away. It took a lot of prying and questions but he found out. It felt like he was stalking George but he needed to do what he had to do.

His thoughts were broken by Olivia sitting next to him.

"Why didn't you get lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry and I'm trying to save some money." John and Fin looked at him.

"Well how much have you saved?" Fin asked.

"About one hundred and three dollars including some change."

John sighed and gave Elliot half of his pizza. "Here, we don't need you whining about being hungry in math." Elliot smiled and started to eat.

"So what's it for?" Olivia asked, giving her juice to Elliot.

"Just for something I wanted." John looked at him skeptically but continued to eat. Elliot glared at him.

---------

Elliot walked down the empty hallway. He didn't feel like going back to Math class but he left one of his books in his locker that he needed. "The third time this week Mr. Stabler," Elliot mumbled under his breath as he finally made it to his locker.

The monotony of opening it let Elliot do it without thinking. He fished out the book he needed and slammed the locker shut.

He turned, surprised to see three people surrounding him. "Eric," Elliot said, looking up slightly.

"Stabler, we need your help." Elliot rolled his eyes. Even though he was on the football team he hated this jerk.

"What is it?" Eric smiled maliciously while his goons stood on the side of him.

"Well Huang seems to have been giving us some trouble. So I was thinking we show him a lesson. I know you don't like him so you can help."

Elliot set his jaw in anger. "I'm not helping you Eric." Elliot pushed through Eric and his goons.

"Stabler, you're going to help or else." Elliot turned back around and looked at him.

Elliot knew he was the stronger one out of all three. He proved it time and time again on the field. He was only slightly shorter and there was only the three of them. He knew that Eric wouldn't do anything at the moment.

"I'm not going to, Eric. Also if you put your hands on him you'll have to answer to me." Elliot turned and walked back to his classroom.

He was going to have to keep an eye on George and on Eric and the rest of the football team. He was the only sophomore on the varsity team last year and none of the seniors made it easy for him. Even now that he was a junior he still had a hard time.

John and Fin stared at him as he walked back to his seat. "What took you so long?" John asked. "I'll tell you after class."

---------

Elliot walked quickly towards his locker. "What's with the hurry?" Fin asked.

"Eric came up to me and asked did I want to teach Huang a lesson. I told him no and if he touched him he was going to answer to me." John and Fin looked at each other.

"We need to find them."

"George always walks across the parking lot to get to the bus stop," Fin said. Elliot grabbed his bag as he remembered the times he and George would argue with each other near his truck.

"Come on then," he said as he started to run down the hallway to the exit.

--------

George slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the school. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked his usual route through the parking lot.

He hoped he bumped into Elliot. No matter how much they fought he couldn't help but find the taller boy attractive.

The sun beamed down on him as he walked across the hot asphalt of the parking lot. There were shadier routes he could take but he liked the walk and the possibility of seeing Elliot.

He heard footsteps and turned to see a bunch of seniors closing in on him. He recognized the first one as the football team captain. Of all the days, he thought.

The last thing he needed was to be picked on but he wasn't going to run. Reasoning told him it was his best option but he wasn't going to.

He stayed calm and he continued to walk but soon he was surrounded. "Most normal kids would run," Eric said as he walked up to him.

"I'm not normal," George said smirking.

"I haven't done anything to upset you today so why am I being bothered?" Eric smiled at him.

"We just don't like you." He looked around for Elliot but didn't see him with the group.

"Oh you mean because I wouldn't let you or them, cheat off of any of my test, copy any of my homework, or do your homework. Whatever," George said as he tried to walk away.

Eric grabbed him back. "You're not going anywhere." George was surprised as he fell to the ground clutching his nose.

He winced as he felt a warm, sticky liquid coat his hands. He got up and glared at Eric.

"Impressive, most would be on the ground crying." Eric hit him again and George fell to his knees.

"It's what a fag like you deserves." George waited for another blow but he was surprised to see Elliot push his way through the ring of kids and tackle Eric to the ground.

"I told you if you touched him you bastard you would answer to me." Elliot punched him in the face as the rest of the football team tried to pull him off.

George heard a whistle and everyone broke apart. The football coach pulled Elliot off Eric. Elliot pulled away from him and came to his side.

"Are you okay?" George nodded. He winced as Elliot pulled off his glasses.

"I have tissues in my bag," he said, trying to figure out if his nose was still bleeding.

"Get him to the nurse, Stabler."

"Yes coach." Elliot helped George up and he held him up as they walked back to the building.

-------

George winced as he cleaned off the blood on his face. His nose wasn't broken but the nurse told him to take some aspirin when he got home and to take it easy so he won't get dizzy.

He walked out of the bathroom to see Elliot still sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elliot," George said, smiling slightly.

"I can drive you home if you want. The guys are waiting by the truck." George was about to say no but he saw the clock. He was already late and he knew that his mom was probably worried.

"Okay. Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome. I wasn't going to let that jerk beat up on you. No matter how much I hate you," Elliot said smiling. They walked out of the nurse's office and down the hallway.

"Do you know where my book bag is?" George asked, remembering he didn't have it.

"John has it. Don't worry; I made sure nothing happened to it." George was surprised by Elliot's actions but hid it well.

John, Fin, and Olivia sat on the flatbed of the beat up old truck, waiting.

"Hey muscle head hurry up, an hour has already been wasted," John said. Elliot glared at him.

"I don't have to take you home. You could have walked home." Fin elbowed John before he could make a retort.

"I should drop these three off at home first. Do you mind?" Elliot asked George, quietly. George looked at his watch knowing he was going to be in trouble but it didn't matter now.

"No it's fine." Olivia hopped down and walked up to George.

"How's your nose, George?"

"It's fine Olivia. It isn't broken but it is going to swell some." Elliot got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I have ice packs back there. Hey Fin, could you grab one for me?"

"You got it." Fin looked and finally found one and gave it to George. George took it.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Elliot honked the horn.

"Alright everyone in, I don't have all day here." John pushed the front seat forward and hopped into the back. Fin followed and then Olivia.

Elliot pushed the front seat back and George got into the front seat. Elliot put the truck in reverse and soon they were out of the parking lot.

"Hey, when are you getting a car Munch?" Elliot asked as he stopped at a red light.

"When my mother dies and wills me the car. We all know the woman isn't dropping dead anytime soon." Fin shook his head.

"Why do you always have to say stupid stuff?" Fin asked, looking at John.

"Because I want to, that's why. Do you have a problem with that?" They both started to argue.

"Hey don't make me come back there," Elliot said, half joking. George cracked a smile.

Olivia hit them both. "Shut up." Elliot chuckled.

Elliot pulled up at the curb and got out of the car. John and Fin hopped out and Elliot got back in to the truck.

"All right see you two later."

"Bye guys," Olivia said, waving. George waved to the pair as they walked down the street together.

"Okay Liv, you're next."

Olivia slid onto Elliot side. "Are you sure you're okay?"

George smiled at Olivia. "Yeah, I just have a slight headache that's all." Elliot glanced over at him before looking at the road again.

"Here we are," Elliot said getting out of the truck again to let Olivia.

"See you tomorrow," she said as she hugged him.

"Okay," Elliot said as he squeezed back and got back into the truck.

"Bye, Olivia," George said.

"See you tomorrow, George." Elliot drove off.

"All right I have one more person to get rid of."

"I feel hurt," George said, as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Whatever. I need directions." George nodded.

"I don't live to far from here so keep going straight." The ride was silent except for George giving Elliot directions.

"Okay stop at that building." Elliot looked out the window at the apartment building.

"I didn't know you lived in an apartment building."

George looked at it and shrugged. "My dad owns the building. He's into real estate."

Elliot looked at the building again. "The whole entire building?" George nodded.

"What floor do you live on?"

"Well we live on the two top floors. That would be the tenth and eleventh floor." Elliot's eyes widened.

"That's a lot of room." George nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Elliot. Thank you for everything."

"No problem, George." George looked at him strangely and Elliot smiled at him.

George got out of the truck. "Almost forgot," Elliot said, as he handed George his messenger bag.

"Thanks." George walked to the apartment building as Elliot pulled off.

George smiled and took out his key to open the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_(AN: Here is chapter 2. Sorry about the not updating for long periods of time. Trying to get ready for music auditions for college and that leaves me with no time with all the practicing. I think I'm going to start writing during my boring classes. Anyway here it is. Hope you enjoy and please review. I'm still not sure where I want this story to go.)_

'Beep, beep, beep.' The fist came at the unsuspecting alarm clock. The snooze button was successfully hit in one try and would not be subjected to its normal abuse.

A groan echoed through the room. "Five o'clock. I'm going to kill someone."

He heard pounding on the door. "Up now, Elliot!"

Another groan sounded and then the shuffling of sheets.

"You have to be kidding me," Elliot grumbled all the way to the bathroom.

His father was pissed at him for being suspended off the football team for a month and benched for the rest of the season.

Elliot didn't care that he didn't get to finish the season.

He was mad because Eric wasn't suspended even though he tried to break George's nose.

Trying to tell his father that he was trying to protect one of Olivia's friends (spur of the moment lie), was somewhat of a fruitless effort but it let him keep the truck.

"Are you ready yet?" Elliot rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a t-shirt.

"Almost!" He was going to run 10 laps every morning for a month.

What kind of punishment is that, John had asked. He quickly went out the door of his room to find his father standing there.

"It's about time. Now go get in the car." Elliot stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked down the stairs.

---------

The pain he felt as he walked up the stairs was unbearable. I hate that man, he thought as he finally made it to the top.

He walked into his room, closed the door, and locked it. The alarm clock went off again signaling the time he should have woken up.

"Its six thirty already." I really do hate him, he thought as he pulled off his sweat soaked t-shirt and his sweatpants.

The shower felt nice and it relaxed some of his tense muscles. He knew he was going to have to soak in the tub when got home to get rid of the pain in his legs.

Soon he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking back into his room.

Looking through his drawer he found a pair of black jeans and a black short sleeve button up shirt.

Looking through another one he found a white long sleeve shirt.

He smiled as he thought about how Olivia was going to jump on him about always wearing dark colored clothes.

While pulling on a pair of boxers, his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Elliot I heard you got in trouble."

"I'm fine Liv. I just have to run ten laps every morning for a month."

"You didn't get the truck taken away, right?"

"No. Why?"

"Remember we're going out because none of us did anything over the summer together." Elliot looked confused for a second.

"How could you forget?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I don't know if I can," he said while he buttoned his jeans.

"Well we could wait if you can't. We could always go out another day."

"I'll see if I can but I think I should be able to. I mean he didn't say I couldn't do anything like go places and he let me keep the truck. Push comes to shove I'll ask my mom."

"Alright El, I'll see you at school."

"Bye Liv." Elliot closed the phone and grabbed his long sleeve shirt.

It was already seven and he needed to hurry. He grabbed his backpack and was quickly out of the room. He hopped down the steps two at a time.

"Bye," he yelled as he went out the door.

Pulling the car keys from his pocket he, hopped into the truck. He started the truck and pulled off from the curb.

-----------

He parked the truck and grabbed his backpack. John and Fin were waiting for him.

"How was laps Rocky?"

"I'm not exactly in the mood John," Elliot said, half amused and half serious. John held his hands up and backed away.

"So your dad has you running laps?" Fin asked. Elliot nodded.

"That's brutally man."

Elliot shrugged. "You know how my dad can get. Are we supposed to be going out this weekend?"

John and Fin looked at him. "You forgot didn't you?"

Elliot nodded. "All I remember is Casey calling me and she kept talking. Then Olivia called and talked some more. Why do girls talk so much?"

John snickered.

"So are we still going because I don't think I can take another weekend with my mother nagging me," John said.

"Yeah we'll go. I'll see you two later." Elliot said as he walked down the opposite hallway.

He didn't feel like going to his locker and then being late for his first class. Science in the morning wasn't the greatest thing in the world but it was better than math.

Elliot looked down the hall to see George walking into a classroom. He was surprised when some of the football team went in after and some other seniors.

He was confused. George was a junior just like him.

He was going to have to ask him about it next period in US History.

"Elliot!" Elliot rolled his eyes and went into the classroom.

-----------

"Hey, Rocky. Hurry up. We might get locked out of the classroom again," John yelled down the hall.

"Last time was your fault," Elliot yelled back, as he dodged other kids while jogging down the hall.

They both made it into the class on time. Since they normally sat anywhere they wanted, Elliot walked to the back of the classroom.

Elliot sat down next to George. George looked up. Elliot cringed at the bruise on his cheek.

"I didn't know he hit you twice. I would have hit him harder."

George nodded. "Only twice. You tackled him before he could do anything else."

Elliot smiled. "Well you owe me, Huang. I am suspended off the football team for a month. My punishment is to run ten laps every morning for a month, courtesy of my father."

George looked at him in surprised and then smiled. "Well I guess I can figure out some way to repay you."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Elliot, stop talking to George."

He sunk down in his chair as everyone turned to look at him. A mischievous smile spread across his face. "That can be arranged," he whispered to George.

He began to take notes remembering that he was supposed to ask George about his classes but opening his mouth again might mean being kick out of the class again.

----------

The bell rang and Elliot was happy to be out of the classroom. Double period was not for him but he had to take the advanced course. Luckily, history was his best subject. It wasn't hard but he felt it wasn't worth two periods.

He said goodbye to John and stared at George as he walked down the opposite hall. He shook his head and headed to the gym.

The locker room was full and he squeezed past a couple of boys to get to his locker. Quickly he did the combination for his lock. He kicked the locker in its corner and then again in the center.

It popped open and he pulled out his gym clothes.

His legs were still sore from running the laps but he wasn't going to skirt off gym because of it. He pulled off his shirts quickly and put on his gym shirt.

The locker room was starting to empty out but Elliot was in no hurry. He put his backpack in the locker and then his shirts. He then stepped out of his pants. They were folded in half and placed on top of the shirts. He pulled on his shorts and closed the locker. He slipped his sneakers on and made his way to the gym.

It didn't surprise him that he was last out of the locker room. He was always the last out but the first out after gym was over.

He saw Casey and Olivia doing jumping jacks. He ran over and started to do them behind the two.

"Hi," he said, startling both girls.

"Hey Elliot," Olivia said.

"I heard you got suspended off the football team," Casey said.

"Word travels fast around here." Olivia looked slightly sheepish knowing the comment was directed at her.

"Did you ever take into consideration the consequences of your actions, Elliot?" Elliot sighed as they stopped jumping and started to stretch.

"Even if I would have, I would still do the same thing. Nobody messes with Huang unless it's me." Olivia rolled her eyes at him shot him an exasperated look.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't try to physically hurt him. That was what Eric tried to do. Huang and me just annoy, slander, and anger each other." This time Casey rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she mumbled. Elliot ignored her.

"We're going out on Saturday." Olivia smiled.

"Really? Did you ask your dad?" Elliot shook his head.

"I go out Saturday anyway. I'm going to tell my mom I'm going and she'll try to keep my dad preoccupied."

"So John, Fin, Casey, you, and me should be enough, right?"

"That's an odd number," Casey pointed out. Olivia looked slightly puzzled.

"We can invite George," she said, turning to look at Elliot. Elliot shot her a look that said 'you're kidding, right?'

"We need one more person, El."

"It's been odd for two years now and now we need to make it even. Not doing it." Olivia sighed.

"Whatever, Elliot. It would be a lot more fun with six people. What are we going to do anyway?"

Elliot gave a small shrug. "Well we could go to the park or to the mall. I have to buy some stuff anyway."

"The mall would be good. We can all just hang out all day in the mall and then maybe the park if we have enough time," Olivia suggested.

Elliot nodded. "It's a good idea."

"Now you can ask George to come with us."

Elliot watched her walk away with Casey. Elliot turned and smiled.

That was easy, he thought. He knew someone was going to bring it up. Ever since Olivia reminded him in morning, he had been trying to figure out a way to ask George to go with them. Now that Olivia suggested that he invite him, it would be easier.

His mind wandered to what George would look like without his dress clothes on. He knew just from some of the shirts the shorter boy wore, he had a nice body but what would a t-shirt look like on him. He'd probably look even better, he thought as he slipped further into his thoughts.

A volleyball seemed to appear from thin air and hit him on the head and he fell on the floor.

"Sorry Elliot," he glared at Olivia, not sure if it was purposely done just to get him to reconsider.

"That's okay," he said throwing it back to her and getting off the floor.

"I want to play," Elliot said, an evil grin forming.

---------

Elliot was so happy it was lunch but he was considering not going because there would be an angry Olivia waiting for him.

He walked to his locker, with John and Fin towing behind and arguing. He stopped when he saw the locker next his. A white piece of paper was taped to it.

In black marker were the words 'The fag's locker.'

"That's George's locker," Fin said. Elliot moved to tear it down.

"Don't."

He turned around to see George.

"What do you mean?" Elliot looked at him like he was crazy. George came up and ripped it off himself.

"That's why," George said quietly as he opened the locker and threw the paper in.

He then slammed it closed. George hung his head and started to walk away.

"I'll meet you two at lunch." Elliot said, going after him.

Elliot moved as quickly as he could through the crowd but he knew George would be able to move quicker. He saw George go through the school's back door and he ran after him.

"George!"

"Go away, Elliot." Elliot grabbed George by the arm.

George pulled away. "Come out here to make fun of me?"

Elliot was taken aback by the hostile tone. "No. Why would you think that? I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," George said calmly.

This made Elliot annoyed. "You always do that. I know you're angry."

Elliot paused for a second and then his jaw clenched. "I'm going to kill Eric. Is that why he tried to beat you up yesterday?"

George shook his head. "Not really. I have some senior classes so I'm stuck with the football team in some of them. He's been after me all last year and this one too about helping them because they were slipping in their grades. I told them no. This isn't the first time I had to deal with them and it's definitely not my last."

Elliot looked at him in surprise. "Didn't you tell someone?"

George shook his head. "What's the point? They're the jocks. The thing is Eric only slipped notes into my locker. He never did that before. Now the whole school knows."

Elliot was pissed. He never realized that Eric was targeting George.

"I'm driving you home today."

"You don't have -"

"I want to." George was surprised by the intense look that Elliot gave him.

"We should get back into the school." Elliot smiled slightly and walked back to the door. He pulled and the door opened.

"Come on." George shook his head and walked through the door.

"So you're gay," Elliot said quietly. George nodded his head.

"How did Eric find out?"

"I was talking to a boy from my apartment building in the locker room that I thought was empty. We weren't speaking in English so Eric couldn't tell from our conversation. He kissed me. I didn't freak out because I knew he liked me. I told him I didn't like him that way and gave him a kiss on the cheek telling him we could still be friends."

George paused for a second and looked at Elliot. Elliot was looking at him, listening.

"I heard a noise and I told him to go. Luckily I was the one in full view and not him. Eric only saw my face."

Elliot nodded his head. "Don't worry. Eric's a dead man before he graduates."

George stopped and stared at Elliot. "I've already gotten you into enough trouble. Don't do anything else, Elliot." Elliot threw him a devil-may-care smile but nodded.

"Fine," he said, a little put out. Then his stomach growled. George smiled slightly.

"Do you have lunch right now?"

"Yeah." George started to walk towards the lunchroom.

"Where are you going? You don't have lunch."

"Yes I do. I just like to go to the library."

"What about when the library is closed?"

"I go to a teacher's classroom and ask if I could stay. What else do you think I do?" Elliot shrugged.

George shook his head and continued to walk. Elliot smiled a little and followed.

--------

"We saved you some lunch Rocky," John said, pushing the tray to Elliot. George sat down next to him and looked at the contents. Elliot split the sandwich on the tray in half.

"What's on this thing?"

"Turkey, American cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes," Fin answered.

"Do you want half?" Elliot asked George.

"Yes." Elliot handed him a half.

"Let's see milk and juice. I'll take the milk. You can have the juice." Elliot put the juice in front of George.

George looked at his half the sandwich before taking off the bread and removing the tomato slice. At the exact same time Elliot did the same thing.

The other three stared at them in amazement. Elliot bit down on the sandwich and shifted uncomfortably as three pairs of eyes watched.

"I'm trying to eat," Elliot said, looking at the three. George's eyebrow rose as he looked at them and then looked at the tray.

"So how did everything go?" John asked. Elliot glared at him.

"Everything is fine," George said, drinking the juice. He knew Elliot was likely to say something rude if he didn't beat him to it.

Elliot glanced at him before returning to his sandwich.

-------

"Bye Olivia," Elliot said

"Remember what I said, Elliot." His expression soured and he waved her off.

"Yeah I know." He drove off before she could say anything else.

"She's going to be mad at you," George said.

"She already is." George shook his head and then looked out the window. Elliot glanced over at him.

"Are you doing anything Saturday, George?" The shorter boy shook his head.

"No. Why do you ask?" Elliot cleared his throat and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Well we're going to the mall on Saturday. I thought you would like to come." George eyed him.

"Are you asking me because you want me to go," he said, putting an emphasis on the 'you'. Elliot pulled up to his building.

"Yes I would like you to go and Olivia might have suggested it." George gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you.' Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I would really like you to go." George sat there thinking for a second. Elliot was becoming more nervous.

"Well you don't have to-"

"I'll come." Elliot smiled and dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Do you have a pen?" George took one from his pocket. Elliot took it and wrote down some numbers.

"This is my cell phone number. Call me on Saturday. I'm going to be up about nine." George took the paper.

"Thank you."

"No problem." George got out of the truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elliot."

"Bye, George." Elliot put the truck into drive as he smiled. He couldn't wait for Saturday to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_(AN: Here is Chapter three. Sorry but this was killer to write about 5,600 words. I've never wrote that much for only one chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Feedback is always appreciated.)_

Music filled the room as the first chords of the song were strummed out. It increased in sound and speed. The music would have made everyone in the building wake up.

The alarm clock screeched loudly and the music stopped. George looked up at the clock. He had woken up early and now it was eight o'clock.

He put the guitar on the bed and turned off the alarm. Luckily his father wasn't home. His mother was more lenient and he had already talked to her about going to the mall. He'd never been out with anyone besides his family.

It was going to be a new and exciting experience. He picked up the guitar again and began to practice.

-------

Elliot scratched his head as he looked in his bathroom mirror. It was eight in the morning. It was too early for him to even be out of bed, especially on Saturday but he needed to get ready.

"What am I going to wear?"

This was a dilemma because he wanted to look nice for George. His hair was still damp and he was only in his boxers.

He ran his hand over his face and felt the light stubble on his chin and then shrugged. There was always tomorrow to shave.

Turning to leave the bathroom he picked up the towel off the floor and put it in the hamper. The shirt he wanted to wear had crossed his mind but he wasn't sure if he wanted to wear it. It was appealing to wear it but he didn't want to wear it.

Pulling his black jeans out of his drawer, he let his mind wander to George. What would he wear? He pulled on his jeans and sat on his bed.

It was going to be an interesting day and it hardly even started. Sigh escaped from his lips as he decided on what shirt he was going to wear.

--------

George looked in the mirror as he tugged at his Pink Floyd shirt. All he hoped for was that he looked okay and that Elliot would like it.

He shook his head as pushed a few strands of his hair back. Elliot didn't like him like that. They were two different people.

Elliot was a jock and he was nerd and Elliot picked on him. Even though Elliot's definition of picking on him was completely different from the normal bullying he knew.

It wasn't unpleasant and he enjoyed it sometimes because it was normally a mutual verbal spar.

The first time he saw Elliot approach him he thought that he was going to be beat up and put into a locker. The only thing Elliot did was smile at him and called him a geek.

That was it but it boggled him and he couldn't stop thinking about Elliot.

He sighed wearily as he walked back to his bed and picked up his cell phone. It was now about nine thirty and he was sure Elliot would be somewhat awake.

The phone number sat on his nightstand. He picked up the piece of paper and dialed the number on it. All he heard was ringing and it was making him nervous.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's George."

"I've been waiting for you to call. I guess I can pick you up first."

"When?"

"I guess around ten. So how are you feeling? Does your nose feel okay?"

George couldn't help but grin. "You asked that yesterday and it's still the same answer."

By the silence and then a grumble he could tell that Elliot was embarrassed and annoyed.

"I know. I'm just making sure," he heard the taller boy huff.

"Sure. I'll see you at ten then."

"See you soon, George." George closed the phone and fell back on the bed. It looked like today was going to be a good day for him. At least he hoped so.

Elliot smiled at the cell phone and leaned against the headboard of his bed. Today was going to be a good day.

He could feel it and that made him excited. It was a very rare excitement for him. He hoped to get to know George better. Eagerness seemed to flow through him.

Elliot looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was now nine twenty. He moved quickly off the bed and grabbed his keys.

Rushing out of his room he literally flew down the steps.

"I'm going out," he yelled and went out the door. This was going to be interesting, he thought as he hopped into the truck and started it.

If he was right, his mother and father should be arguing about him going out which would distract his father from trying to stop him. It was brilliant. This was going to be a good day.

--------

George sat on the stairs of his apartment building waiting for Elliot. It was ten after ten. He saw the pickup truck pull up and he got up quickly.

"Hey," Elliot said as he leaned over and opened the door. George smiled at him and Elliot felt his heart skip.

"Hi," the shorter boy said as he got into the truck.

"Where's everyone else?"

"You're the first person I picked up because you were ready. The rest of them still need some time to get ready." George nodded and put on his seat belt.

Elliot glanced at George and noticed that the bruises on his face where fading away.

"I'm fine Elliot," George said when he noticed Elliot staring at him.

"Okay," Elliot said as he put the truck in gear and started to drive.

------

Elliot honked the horn as he waited for John and Fin. George looked at him strangely.

"Do they live together or something?"

Elliot shook his head and laughed.

"I know. They live across the street from each other. John lives over here," he said as he pointed out of his window.

"And Fin over there." George looked out his window to the other house.

"They normally are always together. They're inseparable, I guess."

Both John and Fin came out of John's house and Elliot got out of the truck to let them in.

"You two took forever."

"I was kicking Munch's ass that's why."

"I just got the damn video game and you are already beating me at it." Elliot shook his head as they argued while they got into the truck.

"Hi," George said and they both stopped bickering long enough to say hi and then went back to arguing. George looked perplexed and Elliot just smiled.

"It's John and Fin. I don't think there is any other way to describe it." George shrugged.

--------

Elliot scowled as he honked the horn again.

"Damn it," he said as he they waited.

"They're girls," John said and Elliot glared at him.

"I know that but still doesn't mean they have to take forever to get out here."

George smiled. "Calm down, Elliot."

Elliot looked at him ready to give him a glare but he saw the smile and smiled back. "Yeah, maybe I should."

They all stared out the window when they say Olivia and Casey.

"About time. Did one of you fall into the sink?" John yelled out of the back of the truck and Fin put his hand over his mouth.

"Are you trying to die?"

Elliot sighed and got out of the truck as Fin jerked away from John in disgust.

"He licked my hand." George looked at Elliot who shrugged.

The girls got into the truck and Elliot was happy that they could finally get to the mall. If he was lucky he could find a way to get George alone.

He glanced at George and smiled.

"What are we going to do when we get to the mall?" John asked as he ignored Fin's glares.

"I don't know. We're just going to hang out I guess. Stop by a couple of stores. Buy stuff. Have some fun."

--------

Elliot pulled into the parking lot and turned off the truck.

"Alright everyone out." He got out and pulled back the front seat and George did the same.

Everyone started to walk towards the doors of the mall. Elliot and George walked together.

"Are you going to get anything?" Elliot asked as he looked at the shorter boy.

"I might. I'm not sure yet. How about you?"

Elliot nodded. "I need to get something but I'm not sure what it is yet." George gave him a strange look.

"I know it's weird." Elliot held open the door for him and then followed behind taking the appearance of shorter boy.

George was dressed in all black with two chains hanging down the side of his leg. Elliot was guessing one was for his wallet and the other for his keys.

The only color he had seen on him was the rainbow on the Pink Floyd shirt which had actually surprised him. It was a pleasant one though.

"I didn't know you were into rock music," he said and George smiled at him.

"Not many people do. My father doesn't like it and my mother has no problem with it but it can be too loud for her tastes. That's why my room is sound proof."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Your room is sound proof?"

George nodded.

"I would kill to have a sound proof room."

He smiled at the taller boy who looked like he was daydreaming about the possibilities. George looked up to see everyone was headed to the bookstore.

He touched Elliot's arm and he seemed to snap out of his daydream.

"What happened?"

"They're going in the bookstore."

Elliot laughed.

"John I'm betting. He's probably looking for another book on government conspiracies." George gave him a strange.

"It's what he reads. We just listen to what he has to say. You don't want to hear his rant on JFK's murder." Both boys walked into the store.

John turned around and smirked at him. "Hell is going to freeze over. Elliot hasn't caught on fire yet from being in a place with books."

Elliot glared at him and he heard George chuckle. He glared at George who returned a smirk.

"I like to read. I just don't do it all the time," he said as he followed George. He watched George look around.

"What are you looking for?"

George paused as he looked down one of the isles. "The music section. I wonder if they have the book I've been looking for."

Elliot nodded. He was interested in why George needed a book from the music section.

"So you play an instrument?" The shorter boy nodded as he started to look through books.

"I play the piano and the electric guitar."

"You play the guitar?"

George turned his head to look at Elliot. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

Elliot quickly shook his head. "No. It's a nice surprise. I would have never guessed it."

George's lips twitched up. "Not many people do. I don't really tell anyone. No one's interested in stuff like that anyway."

He could hear Elliot shuffling around behind him. "That's not true, George. I am interested. I don't know much about you." He received a smirk as a response.

"I don't know much about you either."

Elliot grinned. "Well let's get to know each other."

George looked back at him in surprise and Elliot looked embarrassed at the blatant flirting tone of his voice.

"I mean if we know more about each other we might be able to become friends." George nodded and then continued to look through the books.

He had to have imagined what had just happened. Elliot would never flirt with him. Or would he? George shook his head. The taller boy was probably just messing with him. That's it. Elliot was just messing with him.

Said boy wanted to go bang his head on one of the bookcases. That was so obvious. Elliot sighed and looked around for the rest of the group so he could try to preoccupy himself.

"I can't find it," George said interrupting his thoughts.

"We probably have to stop by a music store."

He nodded at him. "There's one around the mall somewhere. I can't remember."

George nodded and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked.

"To find everyone else."

Elliot looked up as he heard a familiar shout of 'you bastard.' "There's no need to. I know where they are."

-------

Elliot looked amused and somewhat jealous as John and George talked about the book John bought.

George was laughing at some of the things that John said which made Elliot frown. He could never get George to laugh.

Chuckle, maybe. Smile, yeah and smirk. But never laugh.

George looked back at him and smiled. Elliot smiled back and when George turned his head, he frowned again.

"Hey look, Hot Topic." Elliot looked turned his head and looked at the store Olivia was pointing at.

One of his favorite stores. It was where he got a lot of his t-shirts from.

Everyone walked into the store and Elliot smiled at the dark atmosphere and the Metallica song that filled the small space.

He was looking at the wallets when he felt someone tap him. Turning, he saw George standing next to him.

"You must feel at home in here," he said as he looked at George's clothes.

"The only place I can get what I like," George said as he watched Elliot.

Elliot picked up a Dark Side of the Moon wallet and smiled.

"Here's my new wallet," he said as he watched George look down at his shirt and laughed. Elliot's smile brightened when he heard the laugh. He made him laugh.

"You have good taste."

"I'm going to go pay for this," he said as he walked away and left George to his own devices.

He looked around and saw that Olivia and Casey were looking through the eyeliner.

"Hey," he said and they both looked at him.

"You would look nice with black eyeliner," Olivia said and Elliot looked around nervously.

"That's not funny, Liv."

"She's serious," Casey said.

"Really," Elliot said skeptically.

"You seriously would look nice," Olivia said again as he she grabbed three eyeliners. Two blacks and a dark blue.

Elliot blanched as both girls turned and stared at him.

"Eyeliner is not for me," he said when he saw the look on their faces. This was not a good thing. He was going to have to back away slowly and head to the counter.

"Hey George, come here," Olivia said waving him over. Elliot glared at her.

"What happened? Oh there's the eyeliner," the shorter boy said and Elliot's eyes widened.

"You wear eyeliner?" George looked up and nodded as he picked out three black ones.

"I like to wear it. I don't wear it very often to school. Maybe once in a while and if my dad ever caught me with the stuff on," he paused with a frown on his face and then he looked at Olivia.

"What did you call me over for?"

"Would Elliot look nice with some eyeliner on?"

Elliot's cheeks heated up as George gave him a slow once over and then nodded.

"Yes, but not a heavy application of it." Elliot looked at George who had a faint smile on his face.

"I'm scared so I'm going over there," he said as he pointed towards the counter. He quickly backed away and all but ran. He could hear the faint laughter behind him.

As much as he loved Hot Topic, he was glad that he was out of there. John and Fin were the only two that didn't buy anything out of the store.

He looked behind to see that George was still talking to Olivia and Casey. It was going to be hard to figure out what to get George.

He could have always found something in Hot Topic that he knew George would like but he wanted to get him something else.

When George had told him that he played guitar his mind started to think of things to get him that involved music.

He was to have to wait until they made it to the music store and he still couldn't remember where it was.

George looked at Elliot who was in front of him. The taller boy was very interesting.

He now knew that they both shared a similar taste in music and Elliot seemed to have an aversion to books and eyeliner.

He thought the eyeliner one was hilarious but not at all strange. His mother had caught him wearing eyeliner one night after he had come home from a band rehearsal.

She was surprised but didn't tell his father. That made him calm down when he nearly had a breakdown about it. She had promised him and he felt so much better.

From that day he was careful about the eyeliner and didn't wear it as much.

"You wear eyeliner," John asked and both he and Fin stared at George.

George felt Elliot's eyes on him too. He was trying to figure out when did Elliot slow down his pace?

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"We were just curious," Fin said.

"I want to see what you look like," John said as he smirked when he saw Elliot's glare.

"I really don't know if I-"

"Please."

George sighed.

"Later. I promise." He looked over at Elliot who was glaring at John. John was smirking at him.

He really didn't want to know what was going on.

-------

Three stores later and John was complaining.

"I'm hungry," he said and pointed to his stomach.

"I might get skinnier if I don't eat something."

"Shut up John," they all said with exception of George.

"Okay it's about one right now. We should head for the food court and see if we can find a seat," Elliot said as they all moved to the escalator.

He stared at George as he listened to John and Fin's argument about what they were going to eat.

"Will you two quit it," Olivia said and both boys yelped and Elliot couldn't help but smile.

It was always fun when they went out together. George was the new edition and somehow he fit into their strange little group like he had always belonged there.

Elliot was happy about that. It meant that George would become a permanent part of the group. At least he hoped that George wanted to be a permanent part of the group.

They finally made it off the escalator and they walked around the food court looking for a table. John spotted one and they all hurried for it.

They all quickly sat down and Elliot made sure that George was next to him.

George smiled at Elliot and then looked at everyone else who was staring at him. He shifted in his seat and blinked.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"I still want to see you with the eyeliner on," John said with a smirk and Elliot glared at him again.

"Okay," George said as he reached into his bag and pulled out one of the eyeliners.

"I'll be back." Everyone watched him head towards the bathroom.

Elliot turned and glared at John.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked a frown on his face and fury in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Elliot. I think I can say for everyone here that we are just curious," the older boy said and then winked at him.

Elliot's eyes narrowed but he calmed down some.

They waited for George to come back. Elliot watched as George walked back to the table.

A small noise escaped his mouth as he looked at George's eyes. The eyeliner was heavily applied and accented his eyes and made him notice the flecks of brown that appeared in them.

He looked at John who looked at him with a smug look.

"You look nice," Olivia said and Casey nodded her head.

"That's an interesting look," John said and smirked at Elliot's expression.

Elliot nodded and stared at the shorter boy. George sat down and looked at Elliot.

"Are you okay?" Elliot nodded his head, slowly.

"I'm fine."

"So what are we going to eat?" John said and Elliot tore his eyes from George's and looked at him.

"Someone has to stay here and guard the table. I want pizza though. How about the rest of you?"

"Pizza," they said. John and Fin stood and John pulled out his wallet.

"Okay. There are six of us. So two large pies." Elliot nodded as he pulled out his torn wallet.

"Pepperoni and sausage. On the Pepperoni make sure that half has black olives."

Everyone went 'eww' and George smiled.

"That's my favorite." Elliot looked at him and smiled.

"It's so good."

John rolled his eyes at Elliot's goofy smile.

"Can I get the money please before I throw up," he mumbled.

Elliot handed him the money but he was still looking at George.

"What do you want to drink?" John asked and then looked over at Fin.

"We can't carry all this stuff by ourselves."

"We'll come," Olivia said as her and Casey got up.

"Orange soda," Elliot said but didn't pay them any mind.

"I would like grape, please," George said and he smiled at John.

John sighed.

"The fluffiness is disturbing," he mumbled as the four of them started to walk towards the pizza place.

Elliot was still staring at George.

"I thought that I was the only person who likes black olives with pepperoni."

"I thought I was too. I guess we're both weird."

Elliot laughed. "What other peculiar food taste do you have?"

"Peculiar? Have you been reading a dictionary?" George teased and Elliot shrugged.

"I'm not a total meat head. So?"

George thought for a second. "I don't like tomatoes on my sandwiches. I have to take them off if they are on it."

"Same thing with me. I don't mind them on anything else but just not my sandwich."

George laughed. "I guess we have more in common than I thought."

Elliot nodded his head in agreement.

"Why do you think John was so interested in seeing me with eyeliner on?" Elliot looked George over again and cleared his throat.

"We've never really paid attention to a guy wearing eyeliner before. It's just not something you normally see every day."

"There are guys in school who wear eyeliner."

"But have you seen the other things they wear. I'll admit I like some of the stuff they wear but that's pretty extreme stuff for school."

George nodded. "I can understand that."

Elliot shifted in his seat and George watched him. He gave Elliot a very thorough look over.

He was wearing blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt that said 'I have a nice body so stare at me.'

And George couldn't help but do so. He also noticed that some girls also couldn't help doing that either. But never being the jealous type, he didn't have a problem with it.

Elliot was on public display and he had to be aware of that and he didn't belong to George.

So there was nothing to be jealous about.

Elliot on the other hand frowned when he found a group of four girls staring at George. They were walking towards there table and went right up to George.

"Hi. We noticed you were wearing eyeliner and we just wanted to know you looked hot." George blushed and Elliot frowned.

"Thank you," George said politely.

"And your friend is hot too." Elliot gave fake smile.

George looked over to Elliot with a look that said 'save me.'

"Some guys think that eyeliner is for girls but I think that any guy willing to wear it isn't insecure about themselves."

Elliot really felt like screaming that they were both gay (true for George, half true for him).

He was about to say something when he felt someone drop into his lap and he looked up to see Olivia.

"Hey baby, is there a problem?" Elliot smiled and shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"None what so ever, sweetie."

He looked over at George who had an arm around Casey's waist and doing a good job of pretending. The girls glowered at Casey and Olivia and walked away.

Olivia got up and Elliot stood and hugged her.

"Thank you, Liv. You are a life saver. I thought they were going to eat poor George alive."

George glared at him but his cheeks tinted red. "Thank you, Casey," he said.

"It was no problem. You boys looked like you needed help."

Elliot sat back down and a drink was pushed in front of him. He quickly took a drink and sighed.

"You okay, Huang?" George nodded, wearily.

"That happens sometimes but not often. It isn't easy dealing with it."

Elliot nodded, sympathetically.

"Are those buffalo wings?" Elliot asked when he looked at the girls again.

"And garlic knots," Olivia said.

"Are we having a feast?" Elliot said as he grabbed a garlic knot.

"We're going to get home late and whatever we don't eat, we save for later." He shrugged. Couldn't really argue with that logic.

He looked up to see John and Fin with the pizza.

"You missed when four girls tried to maul me and George."

John started to laugh. "Let me guess, Olivia and Casey scared them away?" Elliot nodded and George's cheeks turned red again.

--------

Elliot looked at the directory and then placed his finger on the red store.

"It's this one," he said to George.

"So you want to split up?" John asked.

"Yeah, I guess. We can all meet back at the Häagen Daz. If we're not there yet wait. Remember what happened last time when you didn't wait."

They all sighed and nodded and George looked confused.

"He went around the whole mall looking for us. He finally remembered he had a phone and texted us. We were waiting by the bus stop," John said with a smile.

"It wasn't funny," Elliot said as he walked off. George followed after him.

"That really happened?"

Elliot nodded. "I told them to wait but they didn't listen." George smiled and tried to keep up with Elliot's fast pace.

They finally reached the music store and George's face lit up as they walked inside. He headed straight for the guitars and Elliot followed after him.

He touched the black Fender Stratocaster on display.

"Don't you already have one?" George nodded.

"My Strat was specially customized and I got it for my thirteenth birthday. I've always wanted a regular one though." Elliot looked at the brand of the guitar.

"A Stratocaster?" George nodded and Elliot looked clueless.

"It's a certain build of guitar for certain companies. Like a Les Paul which is a Gibson. A Les Paul would be different from a Stratocaster which is a Fender."

The taller boy nodded his head.

"Guitars aren't my thing," he said as he walked over to the drum set.

George looked at him and followed. "Drums. You play?"

Elliot nodded.

"I haven't though in a really long time. My dad took them away as a punishment and he put them in the garage. It was a really bad idea. The garage had a leak so everything in there rusted or got soaked and molded. Almost everything had to be thrown out including my drum set. Never got a new one."

George nodded, knowing the feeling.

"My father broke my first guitar because I did poorly in a class. He said I was being lazy and that the guitar was a distraction."

"That's brutal."

"That's my father," George said and Elliot could detect some malice in his voice.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for a book?" He asked trying to draw them away from the subject.

"I almost forgot about that."

They went to the book section and George started to look through them. He took out one and looked through it.

"I need one these," he said mostly to himself and put it back on the shelf. Elliot took it out and looked at it. It was a music ledger.

He looked through it while George looked for his book. The taller boy placed the book back on the shelf and went to look for another music ledger.

"I found it, Elliot."

Elliot looked up. "I'll meet you at the counter. I just wanted to look through some of these books. They look interesting."

George nodded and went to pay for the book.

Elliot went back to search for the right book. His eyes caught a big black book. He pulled it out and looked at the front cover. It had a sinister looking treble clef. He flipped through it to make sure none of the pages were written one or ripped.

"Happy Birthday, George," he mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Elliot I'm done."

Elliot looked at George. "You can go to Häagen Daz, now if you want. I'll be couple of seconds. I wanted to get a set of drum sticks."

"Are you sure? I can wait."

Elliot shook his head. "I'm fine. It's okay."

George nodded and walked towards the exit. Elliot watched him leave and he went back to the percussion section.

He looked through the drum sticks and found a black pair that looked like matches. Now he needed to pay for the book and the sticks and get to Häagen Daz. He had accomplished what he came to do.

-------

Elliot walked over to the table where the rest of the gang was sitting.

"So where's the drum sticks?" George asked. Elliot pulled them out of the bag and handed them to George.

"These are cool." He nodded and sat down next to George.

George gave them back and handed Elliot a cup.

"It's Rocky Road." Elliot smiled in appreciation.

"One of my favorites."

"Mine too. What's your other favorite?" George asked.

"Cookies and Crème."

"Vanilla Bean." Elliot smiled at him again and George smiled back.

------

"So are we still going to the park?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded.

The sun was setting and they didn't have to be home yet. Elliot pulled into the small parking lot and got out of the truck.

They all started to walk and a cool breeze went passed by and Elliot took a deep breath of the fresh air. He heard a noise and looked over at George, who was shivering.

"You forgot to bring a jacket?" George nodded.

"It slipped my mind this morning." Elliot went back to the truck and pulled the driver's seat forward. He dug around in a bag that was pushed under the seat.

He found what he was looking for and ran back to George.

"This should keep you warm." George took the jacket he was offered. It was a leather jacket with various buckles and zippers.

George slipped it on and Elliot smiled.

"I remember this jacket. You used to wear it almost every day freshman year," George said.

"Yeah. I liked it because I looked mean in it. It's still my favorite jacket but it's too small for me now. I kind of wish I didn't have that growth spurt."

George laughed and they both started to walk towards the lake where the others were. John and Fin were skipping rocks and Olivia and Casey were sitting on a bench watching them.

George and Elliot sat together on a separate bench from the girls.

"Did you have fun?" Elliot asked George and he nodded.

"I've never really went out with other people if they weren't my family or the people in my building. I really liked today. When can we do it again?"

"Soon but not too soon. I'm still on punishment."

George looked guilty and Elliot nudged him.

"That isn't your fault. That bastard had no right putting his hands on you," he said angrily.

George didn't say anything else and they sat there in silence watching Fin threaten to throw John into the lake.

------

Elliot pulled up George's apartment. "Here is your stop," he said as he looked at George.

"Thank you, for inviting me today."

"No problem." George started to take off the jacket but Elliot stopped him.

"Keep it. I can't fit it and there is no way I'm giving it to any of my brothers. At least I know it will be in good hands."

George shook his head.

"I couldn't keep this," he said.

"It's fine. It fits you perfectly. All it will do is stay here rotting in the truck. Take it. I know you'll use it. You look good in it."

George smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," he said as he got out of the truck.

"Bye," Elliot said as he watched George go into his building. A goofy smile was plastered on his face. He considered this the best day he's ever had.

George leaned against the elevator wall and he inhaled the leathery smell of the jacket and Elliot's odor that seemed to be ingrained into the jacket. This was the best day he'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

_(AN: Here is chapter 4. Not as long as 3 but pretty long. Anyone who's waiting for making out is going to have to wait a little. Sorry but I'm taking this one a little slower than normal. Not too slow because I don't think I can even keep torturing myself that much. Okay enough from me. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews. I hope to hear from more people :). )_

The music could be heard outside of the closed door as Elliot put on his sneakers.

He was in such a good mood that even his laps earlier couldn't shake it. Saturday had been so much fun for him and he got to know George a little better.

The fact that he really knew so little about the boy he gave most of his attention to, irked him.

He picked up the gift bag off his nightstand and looked in it. He took out the big black book and looked at it again. All he hoped for was that George liked it and used it. He put the book back in the bag, the bag into his backpack and turned off the radio.

The only concern he had was trying to get the book into George's locker. He knew the combination because they had adjacent lockers and he had been trying to learn it so he could open it to put the gift in.

He ran down the stairs and yelled goodbye as he went through the door. His only option was to do it before his science class and be late to the class.

The fact that he could care less about being late made his decision easier. He hopped into the truck and started it.

His mind went back to him and George talking while they ate pizza. He smiled and drove off.

------

As usual John and Fin were waiting for him.

"Hey," Elliot said, getting out of the truck.

"Saturday was fun," John said. Fin nodded his head in agreement.

"Can't wait until the next time we get to do it again."

"It was fun," Elliot said as he followed them to his locker. Elliot leaned against the lockers.

"School's going to take up most of our time but we'll probably do something fun again."

John and Fin nodded. Fin started to walk towards his class. John stayed behind with Elliot.

"If you're going to flirt with George, hide it better next time," he said looking at Elliot over his glasses before following Fin.

Elliot snorted.

Let it be him to be the most observant, he thought as the small amount of kids in the hall went to their classes.

The late bell rang and Elliot still stood in the hall. Soon it was completely empty.

He pulled the bag from his backpack. He quickly opened George's locker and placed it in. He closed the locker and started down the hall to the science class he was seven minutes late to.

------

George stuffed his hands into the pockets of the black leather jacket and smiled as he walked to his locker. He was still thinking about the mall and Elliot. Soon he dropped back into his normal bored expression.

He finally made it to his locker. He quickly did the combination and opened. He was surprised to see a gift bag in his locker. He looked around before taking it out.

The possibility that is was Eric who placed whatever it was in there made him shiver. Feeling to see what the item was, he felt that it was probably harmless.

He opened the bag and pulled out the large black hard covered book. The front of the book had a scary looking treble clef that he thought looked really cool. He opened it up to see it was a music ledger.

He smiled as he found a piece of paper in between the cover and the first page. He picked it up and read it.

'Happy Birthday, George, I hope you like your present.' He read the note again not sure why the writing seemed familiar.

He put the book back into its bag and it went back into the locker. He closed it and smiled. The fact that he was smiling and not freaking out about someone breaking into his locker and giving him a birthday present almost made him freak out.

If he didn't think it was a crazy thought, he would think that Elliot did it. The bell for next class rang and he started to walk to his classroom trying to figure out whose handwriting was on the paper.

-------

Elliot opened his locker and placed his books in. He tuned out John and Fin's argument and started to walk to the lunchroom.

His blue eyes caught dark ones as he walked. He stopped to stare at George. The shorter boy was wearing his jacket and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," he said.

George smiled back. "Hello."

"Are you going to lunch?" Elliot asked, the shorter boy hoping he would say yes.

"I am today." He almost grinned but he held it back.

"Cool. Let's go then," he said and he started to walk again. George followed behind saying hi to John and Fin, who stopped arguing only to say hi before they started again.

George looked at the two.

"They do this all the time. Remember Saturday? They just can't help it. Don't worry you'll get used to it," Elliot said, waving his hand in their direction.

George was surprised by the statement because it meant that they might actually hang out more. He smiled slightly and stayed by Elliot's side. Elliot couldn't help but smile at his closeness.

"I enjoyed Saturday," George said, making Elliot look at him.

"Thank you for the jacket again."

Elliot shook his head and smiled. "It was no problem. Like I said you would use it and treat it well. You look good in it anyway."

He opened the cafeteria door and let George walk in. He then waited for the two arguing idiots to go through the door.

Their table was almost full and Elliot squeezed himself next to George. The shorter boy looked at him and smiled.

Elliot couldn't help but smile back before he brought his attention to the conversation that was going on.

"Elliot, are you going to the party?"

Elliot looked at Olivia. "What party?"

"The one the football team is throwing."

Elliot gave her a 'you can't be serious' look.

"Hell, no. I'd kick Eric's ass before ever going to one of those stupid parties."

Olivia held up her hands. "I was just asking, El."

"Well it was a stupid question," he mumbled.

"Hey Rocky, I forgot to copy the History homework." Elliot shot John as glare as he opened his book bag and pulled out his notebook.

He flipped through it. George looked at the handwriting and his eyes widened.

This was not what he expected and he was only joking when he thought it was Elliot who gave him the book. Elliot broke into his locker and gave him a birthday present.

First, how did he find out when his birthday was or his locker combination? He was flattered that Elliot actually went through the trouble but why?

Secondly, Elliot didn't like him so why would he go out of his way to do it?

Thirdly, he now realized why Elliot tried to get rid of him when they were in the music store.

He looked at Elliot who was handing John the notebook.

What if Elliot didn't dislike him? What if he liked him?

Elliot looked at George and then his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is there something wrong, George?" He asked softly so only George could hear him.

The shorter boy shook his head and looked down at the table.

Elliot narrowed his eyes slightly but turned to continue talking. George looked at Elliot and smiled before he got up to go get lunch.

"You want anything, Elliot?" Elliot looked at up him.

"No it's fine but some juice would be nice," he said with a smile that made George want to kiss him.

"Okay." Elliot stared at George's backside with a small smile. He turned back to see everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"You and George are getting along," Olivia said with a smile.

"No, we're having a mutual understanding."

"And mutual eye se- Shit!" John glared at Elliot who was sitting there calmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Munch?" Fin asked as John mumbled under his breath and shot Elliot dirty looks.

"Like I said it is a mutual understanding." Everyone else shrugged and went back to doing what they were doing before.

George sat down and looked at Elliot. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" Elliot shook his head and took the juice that was offered.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," George said as drank his own.

-------

"You need to pay attention Mr. Stabler." Elliot rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Yeah and maybe you should pull that stick from up your ass," he mumbled as he walked towards his locker.

He was done for the day and he was so happy. His face contorted in confusion as he saw a small crowd surrounding his and George's locker.

"Move," he said as he pushed his way through the crowd. He growled as he saw another sign on George's locker but what shocked him was the one on his.

'The Pet' on George's locker and 'The Master' on his.

"Don't you have some where to be?" He yelled as everyone dispersed.

He quickly ripped them both down and punched the locker. He turned to see George standing there.

George turned and walked away and Elliot followed quickly after him. Again, Elliot found himself following George out of the back door of the school.

"He did it again," George said when he heard Elliot's footsteps.

"And he brought you into it." Elliot shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you and I brought myself into this when I protected you."

"It doesn't matter to me. Eric will be gone soon and I will have nothing to worry about."

"This is going too far. I might hurt him, George if this keeps happening."

George turned and looked at him. "You've already done enough, Elliot."

The taller boy stepped closer to him. "No I haven't. I'm taking you home today. We're not getting a repeat of last week."

George sighed knowing there was no way he was going to win.

"I left something in the school. I'll see you by your truck, okay."

Elliot nodded and watched him walk back into the school. It reminded him that he needed to put fresh tape on the door.

If someone already did it then he wouldn't worry about it.

He walked towards his truck. People were already in the parking lot and he could see some of them pointing at him.

He growled and kept walking to his truck. He leaned against it and waited for George and the rest of them.

The first person to show up was John. "Hey I heard what happened. Is George okay?"

Elliot nodded and sighed. "I'm going to hurt him John." John shook his head, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Don't do it Elliot. You're already in a lot of trouble."

Elliot looked away and he frowned. He didn't care anymore because it was George.

There was a strange need to protect the shorter boy and also the fact that he was attracted to him made the feeling even stronger. He remembered the first time he had made someone leave George alone. That time he didn't have to hurt the kid but Eric had pushed his luck and he was doing it again.

"I don't care anymore. If I have to get into more trouble over this I will. This is personal."

John sighed. "You really like him don't you?"

Elliot nodded.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Elliot shrugged. "Look, John, I really have no clue if I'm going to tell him. With this stupid shit with Eric, I don't think I will for a long time."

The older boy nodded in understanding. "That's wise but don't use this as an excuse."

"I know John."

He looked up to see Fin, Olivia, and George walking together. Olivia had an arm around George's shoulder and George gave her a sad smile.

It made Elliot feel jealous as they came closer.

"So what happened?" Elliot asked as he stood up straight.

George shook his head as he pulled away from Olivia. "We were all taking about what happened."

He could see the anger flair in Elliot's eyes as he mentioned it.

"Let's go home," John said seeing the anger as well.

Elliot nodded and opened the door of the truck. John, Fin, and Olivia got into the back and George sat in the front with Elliot.

------

"Are we going to do anything this weekend?" Olivia asked. Elliot shrugged as he stopped at a red light.

"We could go to the Fair that's coming next week," John said as he flicked Fin's ear and Fin punched him in the shoulder.

"That sounds like a good idea we could go on Friday after school or Saturday. That means we have to save up money again and I guess we can pool it all together. Alright, amounts."

"60," John said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I think about 40 but I can't remember," Fin said.

"About 50," Olivia said as she shook her head at both Fin and John.

"I still have some money left over from what I was saving. What about you, Huang?"

George looked at Elliot. "I don't know. I guess 200, give or take."

Everyone looked at him and Elliot held a look of surprise as he kept his eyes on the road.

"That's a lot of money. Who did you rob?" John joked, but the unasked question lingered.

George smiled. "I don't really do anything with my allowance so I just save it. I think Saturday was the first time I touched it in about two months."

Elliot glanced over at him with a smile. "So I guess next week we could go but everyone is paying for their own admission. Remember last time?"

There was a sound of sighing from the back seat and Elliot smiled while George looked confused.

------

Elliot pulled up to George's apartment building and smiled as George looked at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

The shorter boy nodded. "I'm fine, Elliot."

Elliot just stared at him. "Good but I'm telling you now. If Eric doesn't back off, I'm going to hurt him. I know how you feel about that but I don't give a damn."

George shook his head. "You're in enough trouble over this. I don't want you to get into anymore because of me."

Elliot shrugged and they continued to stare at each other.

"I'm not sure I can make to the Fair with you guys. I'll tell you soon though. Bye," George said as he opened the door of the truck. "See you tomorrow, George."

George nodded his head and then smiled. "Thank you for the music ledger, Elliot." He reached over and grabbed Elliot's hand and squeezed it before quickly getting out of the truck.

The taller boy's mouth was slightly ajar as he watched George go into the building. He then looked at his hand and smiled as it tingled from being touched.

Elliot shook his head and started to pull away from the curb with the smile still plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_(AN: Here is chapter 5. Yes I know I'm toturing people but in about three chapters you won't want to kill me any more and they're already written. Can't wait to post them but you only get this one today. I'm going to shut up now and let you get on with reading. Hope you enjoy and thank for the reviews I hope you have more to say after this.)_

_Elliot kissed him and nipped at his lip. "More," he moaned_. George shot up off the bed and groaned. His shorts felt sticky and his whole body felt hot. He felt embarrassed and he quickly went to the bathroom. He didn't need this and it had been a while since he's had a wet dream. He stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

-------

_He moaned as George moved further down his body to the throbbing hard-._ Elliot shot up as the alarm screeched. He groaned as he heard the pounding on his door. "Let's go Elliot!" Elliot hopped out of the bed and to the bathroom he couldn't go running if he was "stiff". He shook his head at the word. This was unwanted but he also wished the dream didn't end.

-------

Elliot jogged to his locker and he quickly unlocked it. He could hear the whispers from the few students in the hallway.

A glare made them all stop talking and go to their classes. He pulled out his textbook and walked toward his class.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn and when he didn't see anyone he look in the other direction.

"Hey," he smiled as he saw George who was smiling too.

"Hey back at you. Is everything okay?"

Elliot shrugged.

"I see you're taking your pet for a walk."

Elliot turned to see Eric and immediately lunged at him. George grabbed him and tried to hold him.

"You fucking bastard! I'll beat the shit out of you again," Elliot yelled.

Eric smiled and walked away. "Now I think I got it mixed up when I called the geek the pet."

Elliot tried to lunge at him again and George kept a good grip on him.

"Let me go, George."

"No, Elliot." He started to calm down. George sighed and let go of Elliot.

He was relieved because he didn't have enough strength to keep holding him. He actually couldn't figure out how he held him there in the first place.

Elliot glared at him. "The perfect opportunity is now gone."

George shook his head and gave his own glare. "You know what Elliot, go ahead. Go beat up Eric. I don't care anymore. Just don't use me as a reason to justify what you do."

Elliot looked away.

"Elliot, please, think about this before you do it. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble," George whispered before he walked in the opposite direction.

Elliot rubbed the back of his neck before walking to his class.

-------

George walked towards his next class. He hoped that Elliot wouldn't do anything stupid. That was a lot to hope for with Elliot being, well…, Elliot. But for once he hoped that Elliot would prove him wrong.

There was a crowd in the middle of the hallway and kids cheering. Must be a fight, he thought as he turned to go down another hallway.

He paused and something in his mind told him to go check it out. He gave an exasperated sigh as he thought the worst.

He ran and squeezed his way through the crowd.

"You idiot," he mumbled as he saw Elliot and Eric fighting.

Elliot had Eric on the floor and he was punching him.

"Elliot!" He ran to Elliot and tried to pull him off the older boy but Elliot elbowed him in the chest.

George flew back onto the floor and he gasped for air.

He coughed and got again but Elliot was being pulled off of Eric by Mr. Cragen who quickly pulled him from out of the crowd and towards his classroom. George found his balance and looked down at Eric who groaned.

He quickly followed after Cragen.

------

Elliot sneered as he wiped the blood from his nose with the tissue he was given.

"Do you feel better?" Elliot shrugged at Cragen who was sitting in front of him.

"Do you?" Elliot looked at the door to see George.

"He called you a lap dog and then a fag." George shook his head as he held his chest.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you so much credit. I told you not to, Elliot. I told you."

Elliot glared at him. "What was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let him call you names. Remember this, I'm the only one allowed to mess with you. No one else. If anyone tries to, I kick their ass."

It was George's turn to glare. "I'm not a possession. Let alone yours. I told you to leave it alone," he rubbed his chest.

Elliot narrowed his eyes at the movement. He stood up and walked over to him.

"What happened? Did he touch you again?"

George sneered. "No, you elbowed me when I tried to get you off of him."

Elliot's eyes widened. "That was you. I'm sorry."

George could see the shock and guilt in Elliot's eyes and his softened but only slightly.

He wasn't going to let Elliot off that easily.

Mr. Cragen cleared his throat and both boys looked at him.

"Both of you sit." Elliot shuffled back to his chair and George sat next to him.

"What is going on? I want answers and I want them now. And no Elliot, I don't care. You're going to tell me."

Elliot slouched in his chair, his objection dying on his lips.

"Eric has been bothering me since the start of last year. He won't leave me alone because I won't help him or his team by cheating for them or doing their homework."

Elliot glared at the floor as George spoke.

"He found out I was gay and ever since then he's sent me notes that I don't want to talk about."

Cragen nodded his head and then looked at Elliot. "How do you fit into all of this?"

"Eric came to me one day about beating up George. I told him no and jumped into a fight with him and George. He put up a paper on George's locker calling him a fag for the whole school to see. Then he put up another that called me George's master and George my pet. He had it coming. So yeah I do feel better."

Cragen sighed and look at the two. "Why haven't you reported this George?"

George shrugged. "Because I had a handle on the situation before he tried to beat me up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elliot asked.

"You're a bully too, Elliot. I thought you would jump at the opportunity to help Eric and patronize me for being gay."

Elliot's head shot up and he fixed George with a glare.

"I would never. I don't bully you. You come back at me word for word. Action for action. I would never lay a hand on you and I would never slander you for being what you have no control over."

The words were said with a deadly quiet voice that made George shiver.

"I wouldn't. I'm not that type of person. I may screw with you but never like that. I like the challenge you give me."

Cragen looked between the two boys and a small smile graced his lips. They liked each other but neither had a clue about the other's feelings. The things he found himself in.

"I'm going to go and get you two some ice. Do you both have lunch after this?"

The boys nodded.

"Stay here then. I'll see if I can get you out of being suspended and in any more trouble, Elliot."

Elliot nodded and looked at the floor again.

George watched as Cragen left the classroom.

Elliot looked at George as the door closed.

"Let me see," Elliot said as he turned to face George. George eyed him before pulling up his shirt.

There was a forming bruise on the pale skin and Elliot let his fingers skim over it.

"I'm so sorry, George." George let a quiet whimper pass through his lips at Elliot's touch and Elliot pulled his fingers away.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was you behind me." The shorter boy nodded and pulled his shirt down. George looked at him and saw that his lip was split and his cheek was swollen.

"You kicked his ass?" George asked with a small smile.

Elliot smiled, a little surprised by George's use of profanity. "I kicked his ass."

George chuckled and Elliot put an arm around his shoulders. The shorter boy's cheeks colored but he leaned into the touch.

"I don't condone it but thank you, Elliot."

"You're welcome." Elliot liked the physical contact that George was allowing. He felt George lay his head on his shoulder and he looked down.

"Comfortable?" George nodded his head and smiled at him.

"Very," the shorter boy said. Elliot turned his head and was close to George's face.

Their lips were close together and they both just stared at each other. The door opened and they jumped apart.

Cragen looked between the two and he then handed them both ice bags. Elliot placed the bag on his cheek and he watched George place it on his chest under his shirt.

George's eyes widened and he breathed deeply.

"Cold?" Elliot asked and George nodded.

"Where do you think everyone else is?"

Elliot shrugged. "They're probably still in class but I bet they know I had a fight with Eric."

George nodded and sighed.

"You haven't answered about the Fair."

The shorter boy looked at Elliot. "I'll go with you. I have to talk to my parents about it though but I should be able to go."

Elliot grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I get to terrorize you with carnival games," he said.

George shook his head at the taller boy. "Whatever Elliot."

It was strange to be acting like this with the Elliot but it felt good to be close to him. Elliot was a jerk sometimes but he was a sweet guy when it came to down to things and the people he cared about.

That was one of the reasons he didn't want Elliot fighting for him. The only way to describe Elliot was that he was sometimes too helpful for his own good. The boy was also to willing to get into trouble for stupidity and in trouble for his problems.

That's probably what always threw him off about Elliot. The boy terrorized him and he would reciprocate. Elliot disliked him but he was willing to make sure nothing ever happened to him.

The second time he had encountered Elliot was him saving him from a bully only to be bullied by Elliot a moment later.

But there was something different about the way Elliot bothered him. It had to be his imagination but it always seemed like Elliot flirted with him as he pushed him around.

A way of metaphorically pulling his pigtails but still trying to be charming.

It was stupid, annoying, and downright wrong but he loved every minute of it. He looked over at Elliot who was staring off into space. It made him wondered what he was thinking.

The boy in question turned his head to look at him and grinned. He smiled back and looked away.

He wished he didn't like Elliot. He had the feeling that Elliot was straight so he would turn him down. If he wasn't he would be so happy.

George shifted the ice and gave a small hiss. Elliot looked at him with concern and he waved him off.

"I'm fine."

He rolled his eye at the 'you're lying' look that Elliot was giving him.

"I wouldn't have to if this didn't happen in the first place." The statement made Elliot cringe and look away.

George mentally berated himself and gave Elliot a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry Elliot."

Elliot shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I deserved that so you have nothing to be sorry about."

George opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Mr. Cragen did you ever find out if I was in trouble?" Elliot asked after the beep stopped.

"No, Elliot. The dean is coming though and you two are going to tell him what happened."

Elliot saw the fear flicker in George's eyes when he looked at him. He knew that George was probably scared about how much trouble he would get into with his dad.

It didn't matter. He did this because he wanted to and his dad could go hang himself if he gave him grief.

"It doesn't matter to me, George. I don't care about getting into trouble as long as I can take that jackass with me."

George smiled and resisted the urge to jump Elliot. "That still doesn't stop me from being sorry."

Elliot shrugged. "That's how you feel but it was worth it."

Elliot paused and moved closer to George.

"Especially for you," he said with a wink and cherished the look on George's face.

------

Elliot smiled when he saw what Dean it was that Mr. Cragen had called.

"Dean Cooper," he said and the man shook his head in amusement.

"I should have known."

He looked over at George. "And you dragged poor George into this."

Elliot looked confused and he looked in between both George and the dean.

"More like I dragged Elliot into my mess," the shorter boy said.

"From what Mr. Cragen tells me, I'm in for a nice long conversation."

Elliot shrugged and George nodded.

"Well George you can start," Cooper said as he sat on top of one of the desk in front of George and Elliot.

"Last year, Eric had started to bother me. I wouldn't do what he wanted me to do. He mostly sent threats and just bullied me. Then he found out I was gay and that's when a lot of trouble started."

Dean Cooper nodded. "And why didn't you tell me George? You knew I would suspend him without much thought knowing that he was harassing you and harassing you for being gay."

Elliot smiled as he thought about how badly he beat up Eric.

"Why are you involved in this Elliot?" The taller boy looked up as the Dean's eyes were on him.

"I found out Eric was bothering George and planned to beat him so I got into the fight."

"Out of the kindness of your heart, I'm guessing?"

Elliot rolled his eyes at the sarcasm but nodded.

"I wasn't going to let him do it. After that I found out that Eric had also been bothering him about being gay. He taped a paper to George's locker calling him a fag." He was angry again.

"Calm down, Elliot," George said.

"Do you know what he did next? He then posts a paper on my locker and George's calling me his master and George my pet. I'm glad I beat him up."

Dean Cooper frowned.

"I can suspend you too, Elliot." Elliot glared at him and then lowered his head to glare at the floor.

"I know how you feel."

Cooper turned his attention back to George.

"Next time something like this happens again, George, tell me. This shouldn't have begun in the first place and I hope that this is the end. I already talked to Mr. Scott and he is being suspended."

Elliot smiled but he quickly dropped it when he felt eyes on him.

"I wouldn't be smiling, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot frowned at the use of his last name.

"You were so close to being suspended with him. Be glad that Mr. Cragen helped save you from that."

Elliot looked at his English teacher and then back at Dean Cooper.

"If both of you have a problem with Eric again then you come directly to me. Understood?"

Both boys nodded their heads. The bell rang and Dean Cooper stood. George got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later," he said to Elliot.

"Bye, Dean Cooper."

Elliot watched him leave.

"I can understand your anger, Elliot." Said boy sighed.

"You know that your father would have your head if you were to get suspended." He sighed again.

"George doesn't think I understand how he feels," Elliot said not paying attention to anything the Dean said.

It was Dean Cooper's turn to sigh.

"Then tell him why you do understand. And stop using your attraction as a means to take out your anger because you never did like Eric in first place," he whispered the last part before leaving the classroom.

Elliot stared after him and then walked out of the room.

-------

George looked at Elliot who pulled up in front of his building.

"I didn't know that you talked to Dean Cooper." George nodded and smiled.

"He was one of the people that have helped me with some of my problems."

Elliot nodded. "I can relate."

George looked at him. "How can you, Elliot?"

Elliot looked back at him. "I talk to Dean Cooper a lot. He's Catholic like me."

"He's gay, though," George said, confused. George's confusion made Elliot wonder what his views of religion were.

"That's why I talk to him. I'm bisexual and he understands how I feel. At least about being attracted to males."

George's eyes widened and Elliot handed him his messenger bag.

"See you tomorrow, George."

"Tomorrow, Elliot," the shorter boy said as he got out of the truck.

He watched Elliot drive away and he walked towards his building with a silly grin on his face. There was a chance that Elliot could like him.


	6. Chapter 6

_(AN: Since It seems that I might be killed If I don't get to the kissing soon I have decided to post another chapter. See now two more to go. Hopefully I can get chapter 7 up after I go through it and chapter 8. Here it is and please review.)_

George looked out the window of his room and smiled softly as he thought about Elliot. He really hoped that Elliot wasn't in anymore trouble with his father. It made him feel guilty. He picked up his cell phone and called Elliot.

"Hello."

"Hey. It's George."

"Hey I didn't think I would hear from you."

"Why not?" George asked his eyebrow cocking automatically even though it could not be seen.

"I thought you were still a little peeved at me. It's nice to know that you aren't anymore." Elliot tone was hopeful and George couldn't help but smile.

"I'm still a little peeved but not as much. You're not in any more trouble, are you?"

"No because Eric started the fight with me. My dad said that since I was defending myself, I'm in the clear but that didn't reduce my current sentence."

"That's good to hear."

"I was wondering if you were able to go out."

"Yeah I guess as long as I tell my mom were I'm going."

"Well John, Fin, the girls, and I were going to hang out. Maybe go get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

"I'll go ask it is still a school night. I'll call you back and let you know."

"Okay." George closed the phone and smiled. It was nice to be able to have the option to go out now that he actually had friends.

Elliot smiled as he fell back onto his bed, waiting for George to call back with his answer.

-----

George pushed the door of the building open and ran to the truck waiting outside for him. "I have a question, Rocky." John asked.

Elliot glared at him before smiling at George.

"What is it Munch?"

"How come, George gets to ride shotgun?" He rolled his eyes at the question.

"I picked you guys up first so you all got in the back. Huang is last so he gets the front seat."

"But at school he's last to be dropped off and he still rides shotgun." Elliot suppressed a growl before pulling away from the curb.

"Stop asking stupid questions," Fin said and they both started to argue.

Elliot blocked them out including the laughing that Olivia and Casey were doing.

"Where are we going?" George asked him and he glanced at the shorter boy.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." George shook his head and looked out of the window.

"Do you always have to put up with this?" He asked, pointing to the back seat of the car.

"Yes. It makes me wonder why I haven't thrown them out yet. Actually I have put John and Fin out once when they got into a fight back there. They were pissed." George chuckled a little and kept staring out of the window.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at the taller boy who still had his eyes glued to the road.

"No. I'm fine." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. He actually wished he could spend more alone time with Elliot. Just Elliot and him would be nice and he would be able to talk more openly.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Olivia, John, Casey or Fin. He was just used to talking to Elliot now about things and Elliot talking to him too.

The shorter boy glanced at Elliot and smiled softly. He turned his head to see a movie theater.

"The movies? I thought we were going out to eat?"

He watched Elliot glance at him. "We are but after the movie." Shaking his head with a soft smile he looked back out the window.

The truck was parked in the parking lot and Elliot rushed everyone out of the truck.

George lingered behind and listened to John and Elliot talking. His mind was still on the matter of him and Elliot being alone together. It was a natural desire to know more about the taller boy. Maybe he could find some sort of excuse to have them spend time together.

If he remembered correctly Elliot's worst subject was math and he needed a lot of help or he would end up failing the first making period.

That was it he would ask Elliot if he needed a tutor and set up a time at one of their homes to study together.

Not exactly the best idea in the world but George knew it was a lot more private then being with the gang or in school. But that was just what he wanted.

He looked up to see the taller boy's eyes on him and his eyebrow rose. Elliot just grinned and turned back to John. George shook his head and continued to follow behind them.

-------

"What are you doing?"

Elliot swatted George's hand when he tried to grab his wallet and George stared at him.

"It's my treat nerd," he said as he paid for both of their tickets.

"Look Elliot you don't have to do that."

The taller boy shook his head. "I owe you for injuring you." He had really wanted to say for bruising that soft skin but he didn't want to creep out George.

George shrugged.

"It's okay Elliot," he said as he plucked a ticket from Elliot's hand and walked towards the correct theater. Elliot watched him walk away and he smiled before he followed.

The theater was dark and Elliot wasn't sure where the others had sat but he wanted to sit all the way in the back. He grabbed George's arm and pulled him towards the back.

"I thought we were going to sit with everyone else," George said.

"No time the movies going to start." And I want you all to myself, he thought.

Elliot sat down and George sat right next to him. "Are you sure it's alright that we're not sitting with everyone else?"

Elliot nodded and shushed George as the movie started.

George rolled his eyes and got comfortable in the chair. His left leg touched Elliot's and he went to pull it away but Elliot pressed his own leg against his.

George smiled and concentrated on the movie again. He placed his arm on the arm rest and his fingers brushed Elliot's. Elliot shifted in his seat but he didn't move his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked George and George nodded. Elliot smiled deviously and pressed his leg harder against George's. He could see George's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and relieved the pressure but kept his leg in contact with George's.

George frowned and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see a smug smile on Elliot lips.

What the hell is he doing? If this is a game to mess with me I'm going to kill him, the shorter boy thought.

A smirk spread across his lips as he let the tip of his fingers trace lightly down Elliot's veins on his hand. Elliot's breath hitched and George stopped.

"I didn't mean to do that," George said an innocent look gracing his face. Elliot narrowed his eyes and both boys focused on the movie again.

The taller boy cursed himself mentally for ever starting this game but he wasn't going to come out the loser.

He looked over at George who was watching the movie intently and he lifted his leg slowly and moved back down slowly. He felt George's hand tighten over his and he continued with a smile.

The shorter boy glared at him and he just wanted to laugh.

"Stop messing with me Elliot. I want to watch the movie," George whispered and got up and moved to the next seat.

Elliot frowned at the broken contact and the fact that George had moved away from him. He fell back into his chair and watched the movie.

George looked over at Elliot who looked like he was pouting. He just rolled his eyes because Elliot had caused the whole situation by himself.

The fact that he liked the contact made him want to sit back next to the idiot. But he felt like Elliot was just messing with him and trying to make him uncomfortable.

Elliot kept his eyes glued to the screen but he eyes would wander back to George occasionally. He couldn't take the separation.

Moving silently he shifted back next to George. Taking a chance he leaned towards George's ear.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again just let me sit next to you?" He whispered and he could feel the heat coming off of George.

George could feel Elliot's hot breath on his ear and neck and he took a shaky breath.

"Fine but don't you dare start again," he whispered and Elliot moved away from him and they sat there together watching the movie.

-------

"Where were you two," John asked as they all regrouped after the movie.

"We were in the back row. The movie was going to start and we didn't have time to look for you," Elliot said as George and he walked together. John shrugged and they all made their way back to the truck.

George looked at Elliot and then back on the ground.

"Is math still your worst subject?"

Elliot looked down at him and nodded. "Yes, and I think I've failed every test I've been given."

George looked up with his mouth open. "You're kidding, right?"

Elliot shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

The shorter boy looked at the ground again. "Well I'm taking Calculus so I thought that maybe you would like to be tutored?"

"You take Calculus?" Elliot said surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking Trigonometry?"

George shook his head. "I took it last year. You're still in Geometry."

Elliot nodded and looked at George again. "Then I'll tutor you."

"How about tomorrow? I have a test in two days. That jerk is trying to kill me." George smiled.

"Sure. We can do it at my place." Elliot shrugged.

"My dad is still out of town and my mother will only be there. I think you'll like her."

George watched as Elliot smiled. "Sorry about what happened in the movies."

George smiled a little and then shrugged. "If you do it again, I'm not going to speak to you forever."

Elliot frowned and crossed his arms.

-------

George sighed as he walked out of his last class. Some students looked at him and whispered but he didn't pay them any mind.

He walked towards his locker and he saw Elliot coming down the hall.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Elliot nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you for tutoring me, George. I might actually have a chance to pass math with a grade higher than a 65." George sighed.

He had his work cut out for him but he knew that he would be able to help Elliot.

"Does your mom know that I'm coming over?" George could hear the nervousness in Elliot's voice.

"Yes and its fine. I told her I'm helping a friend. She thought that it was a good thing. My mom's pretty cool but it's my dad that isn't."

Elliot nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling. We need to start soon," he said looking at his watch.

"I told John and Fin that they are on their own today and the girls are busy doing something after school.

George nodded and he followed Elliot out of the school.

-------

The ride to his apartment was uneventful expect for Elliot mumbling to himself about people who couldn't drive.

"My dad was supposed to take me to get my license," he said when they both got out of the truck.

"What happened?" The shorter boy shrugged.

"I don't know. He just hasn't yet. He also doesn't want me to get it by myself but it would be easier that way. I guess he's been busier lately."

"Maybe he will soon," Elliot said trying to make George a little happier. George smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said as he unlocked the front door of the building. They walked to the elevator and waited for it to come down. Elliot looked around the lobby like hallway.

"This is nice," he said.

"Yeah it's really cool. I think my dad has owned this building since I was about seven." George pulled Elliot onto the elevator because he wasn't paying attention and Elliot almost fell over.

"A little warning next time," he said and he could hear George laughing and Elliot couldn't be mad.

George looked at Elliot who was standing there looking at the floor.

"Stop being so nervous. It's only my mother." But I have to make a good impression, he thought. What if she hates me? Elliot looked up as the door finally opened. George stepped in and took off his shoes.

"My mom hates the carpet getting dirty," George said quietly and Elliot quickly took off his shoes. George picked his up and carried them in. Elliot placed his by the door and followed after George.

"You can sit and wait in living room."

Elliot looked at the black leather couch and sat down.

"I'll be back."

Elliot looked around the room and he saw that they had a flat screen TV. It was huge compared to his own at his house. "Wish my dad was in real estate," he mumbled.

"You must be Elliot," Elliot jumped and turned to see a woman that looked exactly like George but was at least three inches taller. He stood and nodded his head.

"You must be Mrs. Huang," he said extending his hand. She nodded, smiled and took his hand.

"George has told me a lot about you. I thought he was exaggerating about you being a giant." Elliot's cheeks tinted.

"I'm only six feet tall."

"That is a lot compared to George." Elliot shrugged.

"I just hope it's the tallest I'll ever get," he said as he sat back down.

"What is he going to tutor you in?"

"Geometry. Math is my worst subject. I'm hopeless at it."

She smiled again and Elliot couldn't help but stare. That was George's smile.

"Math is his best subject. He's on the Math Team at school and he's always been two years ahead of everyone."

"Mom!" Elliot turned to see George who was holding a few textbooks.

"Please don't start," he said and sat down next to Elliot.

"Fine, I'll leave you two to study." Elliot watched George's mother wake away.

"I like her," he said and George smiled.

"I think she likes you too."

Elliot nodded and grabbed a textbook. "I do have a question."

George looked up waiting.

"Do we really have a Math Team?" George gave an exasperated sigh.

-------

"What is the slope formula?" Elliot tried to peek in the book but George snatched it away.

"Fine. Y of 2 take away y of 1 over x of two take away x of one."

"So now that you know that you can find the slope of the sides of the quadrilateral to prove that it is a parallelogram."

Elliot nodded.

"If both the slopes are the same then they are parallel," he said with a smile.

"Exactly." George smiled at the look of understanding that Elliot held.

"That's easy. You teach way better than my math teacher."

George looked at is watch and saw that it was almost six.

"I guess we're done for today," he said.

"Really?" Elliot said, before he started to pack up his books.

"That was good. How about next week again?" George asked and Elliot nodded quickly.

"Can we do it here again because I don't know about doing it at my house?" The shorter boy nodded.

Elliot stood and grabbed his book bag. "I'll walk you out," George said.

"Bye Mrs. Huang," Elliot said and George's mother came out of the kitchen.

"Bye Elliot and nice meeting you."

"The same," he said and George smiled. Elliot pulled on his sneakers and George opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, George," he said when he was in the hallway.

"Tomorrow, Elliot." Elliot started to walk to the elevator when he heard his name. He turned to George walking towards him.

"Do you think that you and I could do something together on Saturday?"

Elliot's eyes widened.

"Just the two of us?" The shorter boy nodded.

"All alone?" Another nod.

"Like a date?" This time it was a shy nod and red cheeks.

"I'd love to," Elliot said and he was caught off guard when George stood on his tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek before racing back to his apartment.

Elliot felt his heart hammering in his chest and his cheek tingling where George's soft lips touched. He turned and walked to the elevator in a little daze with a goofy smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_(AN: Told you I would get up another chapter. Now only onw more. I won't mention any names because you know who you are but now you anoly have to wait for me to post chapter eight and dry spell will be gone because I'm going to start a flood. That sounds so cheesy but roll with it. Not going to let you wait any longer. Here it is. Hope you enjoy and please review.)_

Elliot waited by his truck for John and Fin. He was actually early today which surprised him. His cheek still tingled from the kiss he got two days ago.

It took him by surprise but it was pleasant. He and George were going on a date. A date. That was something he never thought would happen. Here was his chance and he was going to act like an idiot. He was going to find some way to screw everything up.

He actually couldn't believe that George was the one who had asked him. Right there in the hallway near his door. He needed to figure out what he was going to wear.

Actually all he cared about was what George was going to wear. Saturday was tomorrow and he was so nervous. He wasn't sure if he could make it through school without messing something up.

"Hey Elliot." he heard and he turned to see John and Fin.

"You're early," John said and Elliot nodded.

"How was the tutoring?"

"It went really good. I'm ready for the test today."

John looked Elliot who was fidgeting.

"Fin, can I talk to Elliot alone," he said and Fin nodded and walked towards the school.

"What happened?"

"George asked me on a date and he kissed me on the cheek."

"Did you say yes?"

Elliot looked at the older boy like he was crazy.

"Of course I said yes. I would be stupid not to. I'm just nervous."

John laughed and Elliot glared at him.

"You need to calm down. You'll do fine. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. I have no idea what I'm going to wear or anything."

John placed a hand on his shoulder and ushered him towards the school.

"First where are you going to take him?"

Elliot shrugged. John sighed.

"Take a blanket with you and make lunch for both you and him. You are going to take him to our picnic area. No one else around so no one bothers you."

Elliot nodded.

"That also takes care of your clothes."

Elliot sighed and smiled. "Thanks John."

John shrugged. "I'm also available on weekends. This was a free session but next time I charge."

Elliot pushed him away and walked into the school.

-------

Elliot walked out of science with his white shirt with a big blue stain. The teacher was upset and he ruined a good shirt. When Fin and John saw him they started to laugh.

"I guess chemistry didn't go so well," John said and Elliot glared at him.

"I don't even have an extra shirt either I think. I do have my gym shirt in the locker room," he said as he looked through his locker.

John and Fin continued to laugh and Elliot made his way to gym, cursing both of them out under his breath.

Gym was no better because he tripped while doing laps and scrapped his arm, badly. He was having the worst day ever and he hadn't seen George yet.

He was happy when it was finally double period US History and he sat next to George who smiled at him before frowning.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked as he looked at the bandage that was wrapped around it.

"I fell during gym. I'm fine."

"You should have seen what happened to his shirt," John said and he moved just as Elliot tried to grab him.

"What happened?"

"Chemistry accident. That's why I'm wearing the gym shirt."

George nodded. "So you're having a bad day?" Elliot nodded.

"It'll get better," George said and he turned to do his work. Elliot smiled and started working before he was kicked out of the class.

-------

Elliot sighed when it was finally lunch and he opened his locker and threw his books in there.

"Hey, Elliot." The taller boy turned and saw George.

"Hey."

"Is your day going any better?" Elliot nodded and smiled.

"It is now." George's cheeks tinted and they stared to walk to the cafeteria.

"Where are we going to go tomorrow?" George asked.

Elliot looked at him. "I've been thinking about it and I now know but it's a surprise."

George smiled. "Okay. Well can I bring my guitar along with me for this surprise?"

Elliot nodded. "I never thought about that. I would love to hear you play."

George blushed again and it made the taller boy smile.

"Not even a hint," he asked and pouted a little.

Elliot shook his head. "Nope, it's a surprise but I will tell you that you should wear something comfortable that you don't mind getting dirty."

George nodded. "That's a fair hint."

Elliot opened the lunchroom door for George and then he went inside.

John looked at the two boys as they sat down.

"Thought you would never make it. I was under the suspicion that Elliot kidnapped you George and was fu-" John yelped in pain and he fell backwards out of his seat and everyone looked at Elliot who was just causally talking to George.

"Was that necessary, Elliot?" George asked as Fin tried to help John up.

Elliot nodded. "He's such an ass sometimes and doesn't know when to shut the hell up."

George sighed and pressed himself closer to Elliot. Elliot smiled and looked John who was frowning and staring at the table.

"You need to be careful, man," Fin said and John mumbled something about stupid jocks and their love lives.

George shook his head at Elliot's smug smile.

"I still say that wasn't nice," he said and Elliot just shrugged.

"He needs to stop trying to out me to everyone before I do," he said quietly.

"I'll apologize later though if only for you."

"You're so kind, Elliot," George said, sarcastically.

"I know."

------

Elliot waved to Olivia and he drove off towards John and Fin's houses.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Elliot," Fin asked and Elliot looked over at George before looking back at the street.

"I'm going on a date."

"Really? So who is she?" Elliot wanted to laugh and he looked at George and winked.

"She's a very amazing person and she gets on my nervous but I really like her. And no I'm not going to tell you her name." John snorted and Elliot sighed.

"What John?"

"Do we know her?"

"Yes, you know her."

George listened from the passenger seat very amused by the whole conversation.

"Is it Olivia?" Fin asked.

"That's a stupid question. That's like dating my sister," Elliot said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just asking," Fin said holding his hands up in defense.

"What about you George?" John asked and Elliot wanted to strangle him.

"Well I'm going out too. Hopefully by the end of tomorrow I'm going to have someone I'm dating."

"It's guy right," John asked.

"Yes and he's really nice."

"Just know that we'll beat the shit out of him if he hurts you," Fin said and Elliot sighed while George laughed.

"That's nice to know but I think I can handle him myself," George said and he looked Elliot up and down and Elliot's eyes shifted to George and then back to the road.

John shook his head at the two boys before he plucked Fin who punched him back.

-------

Elliot pulled up to George's apartment and George looked at him.

"You really think you can handle me?" Elliot asked and George smirked.

"Yes I do."

"We'll see," Elliot said and leaned over and kissed George on the cheek.

"I owe you that from last time. You left so fast that I wasn't sure if it happened."

George smiled. "I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Well now you know. I'm going to pick you up around 2."

George nodded and opened the door and got out.

"I can't wait, Elliot," he said and he walked to the door of the building.

"I can't either," Elliot said softly before he drove off.

-------

He paced his room trying to figure out what he was going to wear. He didn't want to get anything nice dirty but he wanted to look good for George.

This was a real dilemma. He stopped and looked through his drawer again and pulled out his favorite black t-shirt.

It was nice and he could always wash it. It was also tight fitting and how could George not want to stare. He smiled as he threw it on the bed and started to pace again.

Now what color jeans? Denim blue would be nice and it would match his denim jacket.

He pulled out his favorite pair of jeans that had torn bottoms from walking on them and a hole where his right knee went.

His mother always tried to get him throw them away but he never did so he had to hide them. They were thrown on the bed with his shirt.

That was it he knew what he was wearing now he could relax. He grabbed the clothes and placed them on his dresser after he refolded them.

Then he stripped to his boxers and lay on his bed. He was going to have to be up early to get the food ready and he knew he would have to buy some more lunch meat and cheese.

Yawning, he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

-------

George looked at the clothes that he carefully placed on the bed. His blue Beetles shirt and his black jeans and his black leather jacket.

That was what he was going to wear and he knew that Elliot liked seeing him in the leather jacket. The taller boy reminded him every time he wore it.

He took the clothes off of the bed and placed them back in his closet. He was really curious about what Elliot had planned.

His acoustic guitar was already packed and ready. It was going to be the first time he let anyone except his mother and band, hear him play. He knew that Elliot would like it though.

What was going to happen?

Will he be able to kiss Elliot for real?

Has Elliot ever kissed a boy? That was a very good question.

George sat on his bed as his mind didn't want to shut off.

What if he was his first? Now that sounded nice.


	8. Chapter 8

_(AN: Here it is. The chapter that has had everyone waiting. Well at least two people that I know of. I'm going to stop talking now and let you read. I really need major feedback on this. I think I screwed up somewhere but I liked how it turned out. Hop you enjoy.) _

Elliot opened his cell phone as he leaned against his truck.

"Hey. I'm down here waiting. No hurry but I want to go. Okay."

Elliot closed the phone and hooked his thumbs on his belt loops. Everything was ready.

He had spent most of the morning making sandwiches, dodging his mothers questions and stopping his father from eating any of the sandwiches. He felt so good and he was ready.

The front door of the building opened and he smiled.

"Hey." George said, looking Elliot over. He was carrying his guitar.

"Hey," Elliot said opening the passenger side door.

George got in and Elliot went to the driver's side.

He smiled at Elliot as he started the car.

"You want to know where were going right?" Elliot asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yes I would really like to know," George said.

"It's a really quiet place where there are no people around. We go there sometimes to have picnics," Elliot said.

George leaned back in the seat and watched the streets they went by.

"What are you going to play?" He asked, looking at George's guitar.

"Something." George said, as he stared out the window.

They were leaving the more urban area and he couldn't figure out where they were going. Elliot smiled as he pulled up into an empty lot.

"Come on," he said and got out of the car. George followed and watched Elliot grab a blanket and a picnic basket out of the back of the truck.

"Let's go," Elliot said and George followed him onto a dirt path. The path led them to trees and they went through them. Soon they were at a small clearing.

"Where do you find these places?" George asked.

"We like to explore. Well at least Fin, John, and me. There are a lot of hidden spots all around this place. You just have to look for them," Elliot said spreading the blanket.

"So a picnic," George asked smiled.

Elliot nodded. "Thought it would be nice just to be alone."

He and George sat down together. Elliot leaned back on his elbows and looked at George.

He was wearing a Beatles shirt and black jeans with a chain hanging from his belt loops. He had taken off the leather jacket. It was always nice change from George's dress clothes but Elliot liked those too.

George pulled out his guitar.

"Nice," Elliot said, looking at it and he pulled off his jacket.

"Thank you," George said, digging in his pocket for his pick.

"So what are you going to play?" Elliot asked, anxious to hear.

George started to play the chords to the intro of the song.

Elliot cocked his head to the side. The song sounded familiar but he couldn't quite remember.

'_Today is gonna be the day that there gonna throw it back to you,'_ George sang.

'_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.'_

Elliot smiled now knowing the song.

'_Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out,'_ Elliot sang, taking George by surprise.

'_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.'_

George continued playing liking the sound of Elliot's voice.

'_And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the light that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how.' _

Elliot stared at George while he continued to sing.

'_Because maybe, you're going to be the one that saves me and after all, you're wonderwall.' _

George stopped playing and Elliot beat out the drums and then George continued to play.

'_Today was going to be the day but they'll never throw it back to you. By now you should have somehow realized what you're not to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.'_

Elliot moved closer to George.

'_And all the roads that lead you there are winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how. I said maybe, you're going to be the one that saves me and after all, you're wonderwall. I said maybe, you're going to be saves me and after all you're my wonderwall.'_

George closed his eyes and started to bop his head.

'_I said maybe,'_ George sang with Elliot.

'_You're going to be the one saves me. You're going to be the one that saves me. You're going to be the one that saves me.'_

George continued to play as Elliot hummed. Soon George finished with the soft outro of the song.

Elliot moved to his knees and was in front of George. George opened his eyes and they stared at each other.

Elliot moved forward and kissed him. He pulled away and George sat there, smiling. He moved his guitar out of the way.

"I liked that," Elliot whispered, kissing him again. George pulled away.

"I liked it too."

Elliot pushed George back and kissed him again. This time he ran his tongue awkwardly over George's lips. George opened his mouth and his own tongue connected with Elliot's. Elliot hummed in pleasure.

"You've never kissed a boy before have you," George said, pulling away from him.

Elliot looked away, embarrassed. George kissed his neck.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to have." Elliot looked at him again.

"I like being your first," George said, leaning up to kiss Elliot again.

-------

"That was amazing," Elliot said softly as he took a bite from his sandwich. George smiled shyly and drank from his bottle of water.

George was pressed against Elliot and the taller boy would occasionally press a kiss to the back of his neck.

"How long?" He asked and he turned his head to see Elliot's confused look.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since the beginning of sophomore year," Elliot said.

"How about you?" He asked, curious.

"When I first met you freshman year, the day we began high school. You called me nerd, smiled, and then winked at me. I couldn't wrap my head around you."

Elliot laughed. "That long. I thought you hated me. I just liked to mess with you because I thought you were interesting and not boring like everyone else."

George snorted as he finished his turkey sandwich.

"I have another one if you want it," Elliot said and George shook his head.

"I'm fine." George turned his head again he was surprised as Elliot pressed his lips against his again. George sighed and felt Elliot's hand holding his hip and running a thumb over the bare skin there.

"Can you play me another song?" The taller boy asked as their lips were still pressed together. George nodded, pulled away, and grabbed his guitar.

-------

Elliot folded the blanket while George put his guitar away. They had continued to make out and also talked but it was starting to get dark.

"Did you have a good time?" Elliot asked as they walked together back to the truck.

"Yes, I did, Elliot. We need to do this again sometime soon." Elliot threw him a smile and put his arm around George's shoulder.

"Well then how about we make the Fair a sort of date even though everyone else is coming too. It will be here in two weeks."

George smiled at the contact.

"I don't mind that. Maybe you can win me a cute stuffed animal."

Elliot screwed his nose up and it made George laugh.

"You look nice tonight," Elliot said. George looked down at his clothes and shrugged.

"They're my home clothes even though my father doesn't approve of them."

"They show your personality better." George gave a small smile.

"You look really good too. Do you always were shirts that tight?" He asked and ran his hand down Elliot's torso feeling.

The taller boy grinned. "Only for you," he said.

He looked up to see that they had made it back to the truck.

Elliot opened the passenger side door and let George get in.

"You're such a gentleman," George said, teasing him.

"I do what I can." Elliot went around the truck to the driver's side and hopped in. He started the truck and looked at George.

He leaned over and kissed him again. George smiled at him.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" Elliot nodded, kissing him.

"It's feels nice." The taller boy moved away and put the truck in gear.

"Again I had a really nice time, Elliot," George said, looking at him.

"I did too," Elliot said, kissing him softly.

"I'll see you Monday." George went to open the car door and Elliot stopped him.

"One more." George shook his head, smiling and kissed him again.

Elliot's tongue delved into George's mouth and he hummed as their tongues touched.

The shorter boy pulled back first and leaned his forehead against Elliot's.

"Bye, Elliot." Elliot smiled and watched George opened his door and go in. His face still held the smile as he pulled away from the apartment building.

-------

Elliot lay in his bed, smiling. Nothing could break his happiness. He looked at his cell phone on top of his dresser before he reached over and grabbed it.

He looked through his contacts list and soon the phone was ringing.

"Hey Elliot, what's happening?"

"Hey John do you think we can plan a trip to the beach? We only have about two more weeks of this really nice weather before it gets colder."

"That sounds like a good idea, Rocky. When should we do it?" Elliot rolled his eyes when John called him Rocky.

"Call me that one more time, smart-ass. I think we should do it next week. I'll pull together drinks and other things. You can worry about the food and maybe get the girls to make something too."

"Okay. I'll call them up. Good night, jerk."

"Night, ass," Elliot said, pressing the end call button.

He put the phone back on his dresser and looked up at the ceiling. He smiled as he thought about kissing George. Every time he did his body felt like it was on fire and he liked the feeling. He reached over and turned off his lamp.

-------

Elliot pulled up at the building and he smiled as George walked to the truck and opened the door.

"Good morning," the shorter boy said.

Elliot leaned over and kissed him. "Good morning to you too."

"You know I could have taken the bus." Elliot shook his head he slowly merged with traffic.

"It's okay. I was already up. I wanted to see you again anyway."

George smiled. "I missed you too."

Elliot smiled.

He was in heaven.

He got to kiss George, touch him, and kiss him. Did he mention kiss him? It was all he could think about.

He pulled into the school parking lot and parked.

"Thank you for bringing me to school," George said and he smiled as Elliot kissed him again.

"Let's go before we're late to class."

Elliot nodded and quickly got out of the truck. He walked with George into the school.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Elliot asked as they walked to their lockers.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

The taller boy shrugged. "I don't know yet but you'll know when I figure it out." George shook his head.

"I hope to find out soon, El. See you in History."

Elliot leaned against the lockers and watched George walk down the hallway. The subtle sway of the boy's hips made him grin before he walked to his class.

-------

"So how was the date?" John asked, remembering he forgot to ask last night.

"It went very well," Elliot said quietly.

"You two play tonsil hockey?" Elliot just smiled and John shook his head.

"You have what you want Elliot. Try and keep it."

Elliot nodded a serious look on his face. "I won't screw this up or at least I'll try not to."

"That's all I can ask for especially from you." Elliot shot him a glare as they walked to their History class.

He smiled as he saw George sitting in the back of the classroom.

Elliot quickly took the seat next to the boy and John shook his head.

"Hey," he said as he rested his hand on George's thigh. George raised an eyebrow before he placed his hand over Elliot's.

Elliot smiled before he moved his hand to pull out his books. John rolled his eyes but smiled.

--------

Elliot walked down the hallway with George next him and John and Fin arguing behind.

"This happens every day doesn't it?" George asked pointing behind him.

"Don't mind them. They're like an old married couple."

George chuckled at the words. "They sound like it."

Elliot nodded. "Like I've said before they're inseparable but they hate each other."

He looked at George and smiled before looking at the ground.

The shorter boy smiled at him when he did it. He had never seen Elliot nervous but it was an endearing look for him.

They walked into the lunchroom together and sat down close to each other. Elliot placed his hand on George's thigh and ran it up and down. George sighed and smiled at Elliot.

"Do you want to come over, tonight?" George asked and Elliot's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"I still have to tutor you in math and my room is sound proof so I could play the guitar for you. We could also make as much noise as we want and make out all you want."

Elliot's eyes were still wide because he couldn't believe that George just asked him that. He had been over but that was to study and they stayed in the living room but they weren't on tonsil hockey terms.

"My mom likes you and my dad is never home. Will you stay for tutoring?" Elliot nodded and he felt the urge to kiss him.

"Alright but I really do need the help with my math." George smiled and got up to get lunch.

Elliot stared at him as he went and turned back to find out that everyone was talking to one another. At least he wasn't getting a knowing look from any of them. He smiled to himself and joined in the conversation.

--------

Elliot kissed George and pushed him against the elevator wall. George smiled and pushed him away when he felt the elevator stop at a floor.

Elliot stood next to him smiling as one of the residence walked in and greeted George in Chinese and George spoke back.

Elliot looked at him questioningly.

"She said Hello," George told him.

Elliot nodded and gave a small smile.

He was glad once they were at George's apartment. George opened his door and called for his mother. Elliot followed him in and took off his sneakers.

George pulled his shoes off and picked them up. Elliot turned his head when he heard George's mother.

"What did she say?" He asked George as he followed him.

"She said she's in the kitchen. Mom, Elliot's here."

They both walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Huang," Elliot said.

"Hello Elliot. George I'm going out soon. I wish you would have told me he was coming over."

"It's fine Mother. He's going to leave by at least six and its three now. We'll be fine for three hours."

His mother nodded. "I'll be home by seven and you know your father won't be here until tomorrow morning." George smiled and turned to Elliot.

"Come on," he said as he pulled him to the dining room. Elliot caught the small smile on Mrs. Huang's lips as George pulled him.

He grabbed George's hand when they were out of sight of his mother. George smiled and pulled him into the dining room. Elliot sat down and opened up his book bag.

"Do you want something to drink?" He nodded and watched George walk back to the kitchen. Watching him walk always drove him crazy.

"He's a nice young man, George."

George nodded as he filled the glass with juice. "He's okay, mom."

He could feel his mother's eyes on him and he tensed not knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm happy for you then," she said as she kissed him on the top of his head. He turned around, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't act so surprised. I don't know why you think you can keep things from your own mother."

George smiled and then frowned. "Father doesn't know about this or me, right?"

She shook her head. "No he doesn't. It's up to you to tell him."

George nodded knowing that he was only going to tell his father until the day he moved out.

"I'm leaving now. You make sure Elliot's out of here at a fashionable time and no horsing around."

"I know mother. See you later."

George sighed in relief as he watched his mother leave the kitchen. He listened for the door to open and shut and silently leaped for joy. He grabbed the cups and walked back to the dining room.

"What took so long?" Elliot asked as he looked up from his math book.

"My mom was talking to me. So how's the math coming along?" Elliot shrugged.

"I don't get this. How do I remember this with all the squaring and the square root and why is this answer a radical? This distance crap is annoying."

George shook his head and grabbed Elliot's pencil. "You see the radical you get for the distance." Elliot nodded his head.

"You just have to remember that it measure the distance between the two points youwant. It's okay to get radicals. "

The taller boy nodded and started to work.

"Do you know the distance formula?" George grabbed Elliot's hand when it went for his book.

"Do you remember it?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and scratched his head.

"Let's see. The square root of x of one take away x of two squared plus y of one take away y of two squared."

George smiled. "See you didn't have to look in your book for it."

"Is your mother gone?" George nodded his head and opened his mouth only to have it covered with Elliot's.

He melted into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Elliot. Elliot pulled back and stared at George.

"My mom knows about us."

Elliot's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to faint.

"She's okay with it, El. Don't go stupid on me," George said as he massaged the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"Your mother is okay with this?" He nodded slowly as he felt Elliot relax.

"That's a good thing. Now can we forget about the math and just make out?" George rolled his eyes and unwrapped his arms from around the taller boy.

"No we have to finish your homework." Elliot sighed and picked the pencil up and started to write.

--------

Elliot breathed in deeply as he watched the television and his arms tightened around George who was sitting in between his legs.

George smiled and snuggled closer to Elliot. They were in his room and George had spent time showing him around and all of his stuff.

There was making out on his bed like he promised and he played his electric guitar. George checked the time on the TV and sighed.

It was five to six and he promised his mother that Elliot would be gone at reasonable time.

"It's almost six," he said and he felt Elliot's grip tighten.

"I don't want you to go but I told my mother that it would be an early time, Elliot." Elliot sighed and let go of George.

"I know." George moved so that Elliot could get up. He turned off the television and followed Elliot to the door. He watched as the taller boy laced up his sneakers.

"Tomorrow, right?" Elliot asked as he picked up his bag. George nodded and kissed him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around George and deepened the kiss.

"I'll be here in the morning then. Goodnight." George smiled as Elliot walked to the elevator. He closed the door and sighed happily.


	9. Chapter 9

George sat on his bed playing the guitar and he smiled. Elliot's voice would be ideal for the song.

His band, well his ex-band thought that he wasn't giving enough effort so they kicked him out. He had shrugged at them and the nonchalant gesture didn't go over so well. Now he had no band.

Elliot had told him that they didn't matter and that he would help him get another band. It was funny because he had absolutely no idea how Elliot was going to pull that off.

How was he going to find at least two more people? Even three at most.

Elliot had reassured him that he knew what he was doing and that was during one of their tutoring sessions.

This brought his mind back to the fact that it was almost Saturday and they would be spending it at the Fair. He was excited because it only meant spending more time with Elliot.

During tutoring sessions, they were left alone and he was trying to opt for them to try tutoring sessions at Elliot's house. Elliot was quite against that idea but George knew he was going to eventually say yes.

He didn't know why Elliot was saying no but he wasn't going to push the issue. He went back to the song he was trying to learn how play.

It was a nice song that was actually too low for his voice.

He was about to start playing when his cell phone vibrated. Placing his guitar on the bed, he picked up the phone and smiled when he saw it was a text message from Elliot.

He thanked his lucky stars that his mother took care of his phone bill and that she had gotten unlimited text even though he had no real reason to use it.

Elliot used it more frequently than calling now but George normally still called. Since he didn't feel like sending back a message, he called Elliot.

Elliot sighed as he weaved his drumstick through his fingers and waited for a reply. To his surprise his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Elliot. I got the message."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to text back."

"But I like actually talking to you on the phone," the shorter boy said and Elliot knew the reason but he still tried.

"I know. Well you now have a band."

There was silence. "Who are the members?"

Elliot smiled. "Fin, John, and I, offer our services to you. John plays the guitar and he can play the bass. Fin can actually play the drums but I know for a fact that he has been taking lessons from John on how to play the bass."

There was more silence.

"Is it okay?" Elliot asked uncertain.

"That's great. I just can't believe that you did it. I'm really happy."

Elliot smiled at the rushed and excited words. "Well we were thinking that in the morning on Saturday we could do our first practice. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem, George. We weren't doing anything and we've all wanted to play together but never got around to it I guess. They are excited too. Well Fin is never really excited but you get the point."

"I do. Whose place are we doing this at?"

"John's because his mother won't be home until the evening and we will be at the Fair anyway."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Elliot."

"Bye, babe," Elliot said smirking and closed the cell phone.

He knew that right now that George was blushing and probably a little peeved at him. He sighed and went back to playing with the drumsticks.

* * *

George closed his locker and looked up to see Elliot. "Hey," he said and Elliot smiled.

"So do you have any songs in mind," the taller boy asked as they started to walk towards the lunchroom.

George only shrugged. "I think I have a few. We can discuss it on Saturday." Elliot nodded.

"There is also the fact that I can't sing some of them. I was thinking you should."

Elliot looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't sing. You can sing not me."

It was George's turn to look at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean you can't sing? You did when I was playing Wonderwall and you sounded good."

"You thought I sounded good?" George nodded his head.

Elliot was surprised because when they had went out together that first time he thought that maybe George didn't want to hurt his feelings or something like that when he started to sing.

"I can't believe you don't think you can sing," George said as he opened the lunchroom door.

Elliot was surprised by the irritation that George was saying it with.

"I'm sorry if I don't think I can sing," Elliot said listening to how weird the sentence sounded.

George sat down at their table and everyone said hi to him before going back to their conversations.

"You're singing," he said and Elliot wanted to protest but he closed his mouth. He placed his hand on George's leg and smirked as he ran his hand up down the shorter boy's thigh.

George glared at him and placed his hand over Elliot's. Elliot just intertwined their fingers and started to talk to Fin and John.

George rolled his eyes but smiled a little at the warm hand incased in his.

"Do you really think you can't sing?"

* * *

Elliot nodded his head. They were walking together along the pond that Elliot had decided to drag George to after school.

"My mom said that I should never ever sing a note and my dad always agrees with her."

"I like your voice. It has a nice quality to it. Also it's deeper than mine which is why I think we should split songs."

Elliot nodded. "Okay. I'll do it but if we ever play a gig and we get booed off stage because I was singing then I told you so."

George shook his head and grabbed Elliot's hand. The taller boy smiled a little and they continued to walk together.

* * *

George rushed down the hallway as fast as he could carrying his guitar, amp, and backpack. When he reached the door he used his shoulder to open it and he was finally out on the street.

"Damn it George, why didn't you tell me that you had stuff to carry. I would have come up." George rolled his eyes and handed Elliot his amp.

"I'm not as weak as you think, Elliot." Elliot snorted.

"You're a toothpick," he said as he put the amp onto the truck bed and he turned to see George glaring at him.

"Just because my shirts don't show off all of my muscles doesn't mean I don't have any." With that George got into the truck and Elliot sighed.

"Stupid," he said softly to himself. He walked to the driver's side and got into the truck.

"Look George, I didn't mean it as an insult. You look skinny."

George looked at Elliot and took pity on him when he saw how awkward the taller boy looked.

"I know, Elliot."

Elliot nodded and he was surprised when George pressed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and started the truck.

* * *

Elliot rang the doorbell and waited for John to answer.

"Hey," John said as he opened the door. Elliot walked into the house carrying the amp.

"Basement," John said as he closed the door behind George. The shorter boy followed after Elliot.

"Wow," he said when he finally got down the stairs. There were posters all over the place of different rock bands. Off in the right hand corner were three bookcases filled almost completely with books. There was also a bunk bed against one of the walls.

"This is the hang out spot and a guest room but normally my bedroom turns into the guest room and I sleep down here," John said when he finally made it down the stairs.

Fin was sitting in front of a television watching a movie.

George migrated towards the bookshelf and Elliot smiled.

"So almighty bandleader, what songs do you expect us to play?" John asked.

George was entranced by the books and he thought John was talking to Elliot.

"Huang," Elliot said and George turned with a look of 'I'm busy'.

"John asked you a question." Now confusion marred his face and Elliot wanted to laugh.

"What songs are we going to play?"

"I'm bandleader?" Everyone nodded their head. George now looked at Elliot.

"I did tell you that we offer our services to you. It's your band." George smiled a little before running over to his backpack.

"Let's see. I have 'Wonderwall'," he said as he blushed and took a quick glance at Elliot who now had some color to his cheeks.

"I also have '(Don't Fear) The Reaper'."

"Let's play that first," Elliot said. It was one of his favorite songs by Blue Oyster Cult.

George nodded."I wanted to play this first too," he said with a small smile which made Elliot smile.

John rolled his eyes. "Well let's set up. We can worry about the other songs after we go through this one."

George grabbed his amp and placed it near where he was to stand.

There was already a drum out and Elliot was sitting at it, adjusting the cymbals and drums. John was busy setting up the microphones.

"You're lead vocals, right?" John asked George. The shorter boy looked at Elliot who was ready to play.

"I can't be lead vocals for this song. I'm playing drums. Someone has to play the bass. Two guitars, bass, and drums." George nodded.

"That means you're doing back-up because I can't play the solos and sing the la part." Elliot nodded.

John placed a microphone close to Elliot but he tried to position it so that he wouldn't have to worry about the drums drowning out everything.

"Do you know the bass parts for the song Fin?"

Fin nodded. "The jackass had me learn the song because he said it was a classic."

Elliot shook his head. "It is a classic."

George smiled and looked back at Elliot who nodded.

George played the opening rift and Elliot smiled as he joined in after the second time with Fin.

'_All our times have come, here but now they're gone._' John joined in as he played the chords and George dropped out

'_Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..._'

'**We can be like they are**,' Elliot sang and George joined in again.

'_Come on, baby..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

'_Baby, take my hand..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

'_We'll be able to fly..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

'_Baby, I'm your man..._' George played the first solo while Elliot sang.

'**Laaaaaaaa, la laaaaa, laaaaa la**.'

The music stopped before George played the beginning riff again.

'_Valentine is done, here but now they're gone_.'

'_Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity..._'

'**Romeo and Juliet**.'

'_40,000 men and women everyday_...'

'**Like Romeo and Juliet**.'

'_40,000 men and women everyday_...'

'**Redefine happiness**.'

'_Another 40,000 coming everyday..._'

'**We can be like they are**.'

'_Come on, baby..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

'_Baby, take my hand..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

'_We'll be able to fly..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

'_Baby, I'm your man..._'

'**Laaaaaaa, la laaa, laaa la**.'

The music stopped and John played the small riff into the main solo as Elliot joined him by playing hits on the cymbals.

George smiled as he hit the trill and continued strong into the rest of solo. He hit the last note and held hit as John took over the beginning rift for him.

'_Love of two is one, here but now they're gone_.'

'_Came the last night of sadness, and it was clear that she couldn't go on_.'

'_Then the door was open and the wind appeared, the candles blew and then disappeared, the curtains flew and then he appeared..._'

'**Saying don't be afraid**.'

'_Come on, baby..._'

'**And she had no fear**.'

'_And she ran to him..._'

'**Then they started to fly**.'

'_They looked backward and said goodbye..._'

'**She had become like they are**.'

'_She had taken his hand..._'

'**She had become like they are**.'

'_Come on, baby..._'

'**Don't fear the reaper**.'

Fin played the bass line for the outro and George raised his hand made the cutting motion and everything stopped.

"That was awesome" he said excitedly.

"We need to practice an ending but that was really cool. And who would have thought that Elliot could sing," John said with a small smirk.

Elliot glared at him as his cheeks colored.

Then John turned to Fin. "I knew you could do it. Learning from a master always helps."

"Shut up, smartass."

Elliot got up and went over to George while John and Fin argued.

"Those solos were amazing."

"Thank you. It took me a couple of weeks to get them right."

"You could have fooled me," Elliot said in a low voice and George shivered.

"We're going upstairs to get the food. Orange and grape soda, right," John asked. Both boys nodded before they turned back to each other.

Elliot smiled as he heard the basement door slammed shut. He then pressed his lips against George's and the shorter boy gasped. George wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck.

Elliot pulled back and smiled. "It's been awhile since I've gotten to do that. You avoid it well."

"If you weren't always trying to jump me when we're alone then I would let you."

This made the taller boy's smile brighten. "You like the attempts."

George rolled his eyes and he was pulled into another kiss. Elliot pulled away and pulled George to sit down with him on the couch. "What song should we do next?"

"I think Wonderwall would be good but I don't have my acoustic with me."

"Well what about the other songs?"

"How about you give me some ideas?"

Elliot looked thoughtful. "How about 'Sex on Fire'," he said, huskily.

George turned a bright red and Elliot laughed before kissing him.

"How about 'Use Somebody'? I want a Kings of Leon song." George nodded.

"Thanks for doing this for me."

"It wasn't a problem."

* * *

George finished the rest of the bottle of water and sighed as it soothed his throat.

"I'm going to go get ready," John said and Fin followed him so he could go to his own house to get ready for the Fair.

Elliot was laid out on the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"You want to come on up," he asked George, who rolled his eyes.

"I'll pass," the shorter boy said as he grabbed his backpack. He opened it and pulled out a shirt.

Elliot looked on intently, waiting. George narrowed his eyes up at him.

"Turn around," he said.

"I'm going to have to see you at some point." Elliot didn't pay any attention to the glare that was sent his way.

"I'll even make it easier for you," he said as he pulled off his shirt before jumping down off the top bed.

George stared at the bare torso in front of him.

Elliot smirked and came closer to George.

The shorter boy finally snapped out of his daze and glared.

"Don't look at me like that. Just take the shirt off."

George didn't want to. Compared to Elliot he was a stick. It should be a crime to have such a good looking body.

"No. You'll laugh at me," he said.

Elliot shook his head. "Trust me I won't laugh. I'm might do some other things but I won't laugh."

George sighed. Why did he have to pick a hormone driven one?

"You don't have any shame do?" George asked eyeing Elliot.

Elliot smiled and shook his head. The shorter boy pulled his shirt over his head and waited for laughter.

"You've been hiding that!"

George looked at Elliot like he grew another head.

"You weren't kidding about having muscle."

Elliot came closer to have better look. "You workout?"

George nodded. "Only at school though. I don't really do sports so I go to the weight room. I normally just stick to twenty pounds to add definition. I used to be really skinny but I've never had any intention of trying to build anymore muscle than this."

Elliot nodded. George wasn't overly muscular but he wasn't skin and bone. George watched Elliot stare at him.

He didn't like the look that Elliot was giving him so he pulled on his other shirt and started to button it up.

Elliot pulled his shirt back on and moved closer to George until the shorter boy's back was against the wall.

"You're so full of surprises," he said as he kissed George. George threaded his fingers into Elliot's hair and let his tongue be massaged by Elliot's.

The taller boy pushed his hands underneath George's shirt and let his hands roam. George would normally stop him and lecture him but he loved how it felt when Elliot touched him.

A cough brought them both out of their little world and they stopped moving. They pulled their mouths apart and turned their heads to see John smirking at them.

"I know what sexual frustration is like but please stop it while you're in my house."

George wanted to crawl under a rock and he buried his face into Elliot's shirt.

Elliot laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Calm down. I don't think I've ever seen that color of red."

"I hate you," George said as he pushed Elliot away from him. He smirked to himself and went upstairs.

"Come on Romeo, we need to go pick up the girls." Elliot gave John a dirty look.

"You have the worst timing ever. And you scared him off," he said while he walked up the stairs.

"Whatever."

"Are you guys ready?" Fin asked.

Elliot nodded. "Everyone has money right," he asked.

They nodded and they left the house.

John locked up and they all hopped into the truck.

George gave him a small smile as Elliot pulled off.

"John, call the girls so we don't have to wait for them."

George just stared out of the window like he normally did.

John called Olivia while Fin sat there glaring at John for something and Elliot concentrated to the road, only giving George an occasional glance.

Elliot pulled up in front of Casey's house and honked.

"Hope it doesn't take as long as last time," John said. They sat and waited for them. Elliot looked at his watch and sighed. John reached over and honked the horn again. Elliot glared at him and John just shrugged.

Finally both girls came out of the house and Elliot got out and pulled his seat back. The girls got in and Elliot pushed the seat back. He sat back down and put the truck in gear. "Let's go have some fun," Olivia said and they all cheered.

* * *

Elliot drove around looking for a parking spot. "I think I'm going to let you all out so I can go and find some place to park. He put the truck in park and got out.

Everyone left the truck except George. Elliot glared at him but George just sat there.

"When I said everyone, I meant everyone," he said as he got back in the truck.

"Someone has to be here to make sure you don't forget where you parked," George said with a smirk. Elliot ignored him as he continued to look.

"There's one right there," The shorter boy said and Elliot quickly pulled into it and got out.

George followed him towards the ticket booth. He started to pull out his wallet but Elliot stopped him.

"I want to pay for it."

George shook his head. "I'm paying I owe you for the band and the picnic."

Elliot put his hands up in surrender. The shorter boy paid for the two tickets.

"I get the next one," Elliot said and George smiled.

"We can talk about that later."

The others were standing by the entrance when the two finally made it in. "Took you guys long enough," Olivia said.

"I bet I can tell you- what the hell!" Elliot had stomped on John's foot as he passed him by.

George shook his head and went over to John who was cursing Elliot out.

"So what are we doing first," Elliot asked as if nothing happened.

"Well we could get on the carousel" Casey said trying not to laugh at John who was limping over to Elliot. Fin grabbed the boy before he could do anything.

"I'm sorry John but if you weren't such an asshole I wouldn't have to do that," he said.

"I think the carousel is a good idea," George said as he stood next Elliot.

"Does that mean you want to share a horse with me," the taller boy asked quietly and George blushed and glared at him. Elliot smiled.

"Carousel it is," Elliot said and they all made their way to it. They stood in line and waited. John glared at Elliot and Fin snickered at the older boy.

Casey and Olivia talked to each other about something. Elliot wasn't sure what it was but he was sure it was girly.

George stared at all the people who were already riding on the carousel.

"I've never been on one" George said and Elliot looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean you've never been on one?"

"I've never been to a Fair. I've been to amusement parks but not something like this."

Elliot frowned."Next you'll tell me you've never had a funnel cake before."

The shorter boy looked at him strangely. "No I haven't."

Elliot wanted to cry.

"We're going to eat after this," he told the others.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Huang has never had a funnel cake before."

They all gasped and George looked embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Casey said.

George glared at Elliot. "Don't look at me like that. Be happy that you're going to experience something amazing."

George doubted that. What could be so great about funnel cake?

He's seen what they look like and they didn't look that impressive.

George looked up to see it was his turn to get on the carousel. He got on and Elliot grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to one of the sleighs that held two people.

They sat down and watched as the others found horses. George leaned against Elliot. "After this we eat we're going to play some games," Elliot told him.

"You better win me something," George said.

"I will, so you don't have to worry about that." Elliot watched George in amusement when the carousel started to move.

"Faster than I thought it would be." The shorter boy looked at the carvings and designs as they circled around.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He nodded.

"What do you think the others are doing?"

Elliot grinned. "I'm sure that John and Fin are trying to push each other off of their horses and the girls are probably talking about whatever they talk about."

George's lips twitched at the thought of Fin and John going at it.

After what seemed like forever the ride stopped and they got off of the carousel. They all regrouped at the exit and walked towards the food stands.

"So three funnel cakes, some hot dogs, and sodas?" Elliot asked. Everyone nodded and they started to pool their money together.

"So who's dragging all that stuff back to a table?"

They all looked at each other.

"I'll do it," John said and he grabbed Fin and dragged him along.

"Are you sure they're not married or something?" George asked.

"Actually I'm truly not sure anymore," Elliot said.

They sat down with Casey and Olivia and waited for John and Fin.

"Alright what's going on with you two," Casey asked and George sighed. Elliot snorted.

"What makes you think that there is something going on?"

"You two just give off this vibe," Olivia said.

"You seem to project this very protective vibe that screams 'don't touch George, he's mine'," Casey said continuing Olivia's thought.

Elliot huffed and folded his arms.

"Now George you don't really give off a possessive vibe but you give off a vibe that says 'I'm very happy when I'm around Elliot'."

"So what's going on?" Olivia asked when Casey finished.

"We're dating," George said and Elliot gave a small smile.

"We're so happy for you both."

"So anything worth sharing?" Casey asked, jokingly. George blushed and Elliot placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed.

"Nope. There isn't much of anything to share," Elliot said and the girls pouted.

George's face was still a tinge of pink but he wasn't as embarrassed anymore.

"They're crazy," the taller boy said quietly to him and he nodded in agreement.

"What did we miss?" John asked as he placed everything on the table. Fin placed the rest of it down and everyone grabbed what was theirs.

Elliot made sure he grabbed one of the funnel cakes and shoved it in front of George. "Before you do anything else, you have to eat a piece."

George stared at the fried dough. He broke a piece off that had a generous amount of powdered sugar and ate it. Everyone stared at him quietly, waiting.

George smiled and grabbed another piece. "This is good," he said and they all laughed.

"Told you so," Elliot said as he stared to eat. George reluctantly stopped eating the funnel cake and ate a hotdog.

Soon he was back to eating the funnel cake. Elliot looked on in amusement before he started to help George eat it.

He wondered what some of the other things that George had never experienced were.

"I didn't think it would be this good. I'm glad I tried it," the shorter boy said.

"Can't wait to kiss you and taste all that sugar," Elliot whispered in his ear and he turned red. Elliot chuckled lightly and they stared at each other.

"Public," John said and Elliot looked away quickly. George smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

"What game's first," John asked. Elliot shrugged.

"How about the arcade? We can play skeeball," Olivia said and they all agreed. Elliot pulled George along with him to a change machine.

"Do you change for a ten?" He asked and George shook his head.

"I do have a five." Elliot took it and pushed it into the money slot. George grabbed the change that fell out and started to divide between him and Elliot.

"Two fifty for me and two fifty for you."

"Let's go and get more tickets than the rest of them." George shook his head and followed.

"How about we make a bet?" The taller boy asked and John narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of bet?"

"You four against us two." George looked at him like he was crazy.

"Trust me," he said before turning back to John.

"Whoever gets the most tickets wins. The losers have to give up half of their tickets."

John smirked.

"Deal."

Elliot smiled before looking back at George.

"We'll win. John is actually the best they got. Olivia sucks. I love her but she's awful. Casey's only second to her and skeeball was never Fin's game. Give him a basketball, a football or even a soccer ball any day."

George smiled. "Do you really think we have a shot?"

"I think we can beat the crap out of them."

They placed their quarters in and the nine balls fell out and they started. George didn't want to burst Elliot's bubble of confidence but he had never played skeeball.

He was going to try though. He rolled the ball up and watched it fall into fifty hole. He was shocked and grabbed another ball and this time he didn't use as much force and it landed in the twenty.

If he could aim properly and used the right amount of force, he might be able to put the ball where he wanted it. After a trial and error he liked the results he received. He made mostly forties and thirties and another fifty. He looked at his tickets and smiled.

"That's a lot," Elliot said looking over George's shoulder.

"I guess it is."

"Hurry, we need to go again." After ten games they counted up the tickets.

"The odds are against you, Stabler."

"Just shut-up and start counting half of those tickets, Munch."

George was the designated counter for both him and Elliot; mostly because he didn't trust Elliot to count right.

"We have one-hundred and forty-three tickets."

Elliot looked at George who was still counting. George leaned over to him and spoke in a hushed voice and continued to count.

"We have hit one-hundred and forty-five and still counting." The other four groaned and gave up their half of the tickets.

"Nice doing business with you," he said with a smirk.

"Now, what do you want," he whispered in George's ear before backing away quickly.

"Let's go see what they have," George said and they looked at the prizes.

"You know if you really wanted to you could have earned that many tickets by just playing a couple more games of skeeball," John said as he stood next to Elliot.

"That would have cost more money and time. You guys make my life a lot easier."

"Don't you mean we help you get into George's pants faster," the older boy mumbled. Elliot glared at him knowing he said something smart.

"Elliot."

"You find something you want, George?" George nodded.

"I found this really cool figurine," he said as started to walk. Elliot followed behind him wondering what the shorter boy had found.

"It's this one." Elliot looked at figurine and then at George.

"This is the one you want?" George nodded. The taller boy looked at the ticket price.

"We have about thirty over two hundred tickets. So we can get it," George said. Elliot looked at the figurine again and smiled.

"Kinda reminds me of how I try to protect you."

"I thought it would. Besides, you remind me of a big bad fire breathing dragon." Elliot snorted.

"I guess that makes you my treasure," he said as he started to count the tickets to give in.

George laughed as they stepped out of the fun house.

* * *

"Did you see John's face when Fin kicked him and ran," Elliot said.

"He looked everywhere but he couldn't seem to pin him down with all those mirrors," he said as he stretched.

"Want to go on the Ferris wheel with me?" The taller boy asked and George nodded.

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

Elliot shrugged and George pushed him.

Elliot laughed and ruffled George's hair.

"We know the love birds are getting their own seats together," John said and Elliot glared at John.

George poked him in the ribs and the boy reluctantly turned back to his boyfriend."You know you don't always have to pay attention to him."

"I know but he always has something smart to say," Elliot said with a small glare.

George looked around to make sure no one was looking at them too closely. He stood on his tippy toes and whispered in Elliot's ear.

"Really? And all I have to do is try not to let John get to me."

George nodded and backed up.

"When?"

"In the not-too-distant future."

Elliot smiled. "So next Sunday A.D.?"

"A little more distant than that," George said before shaking his head.

"I'll try. Can't make any promises but I'll try."

"That's all I want."

"Hurry up!" Elliot sighed and followed George into their seat.

"I wished that we didn't have to leave after this."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to drop you off at home after we get all your stuff packed. I'm staying at John's for the night."

"You're staying at John's?"

Elliot nodded.

"I want to stay," George said. He didn't want to have to end his time together with Elliot so soon.

Elliot looked at him strangely. "So you want to spend the night with me at John's house?"

George nodded.

"Your mother might freak out," the taller boy said.

George shook his head. "I asked my mom before I left. I told her that I might be coming home tomorrow."

"Did you know?" Elliot asked.

George shook his head."I wasn't very sure but I guessed right."

"I like the idea of a sleepover," Elliot said. They had stopped at the top of Ferris wheel and he smiled. He leaned over and kissed George.

George wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot pulled back and George started to kiss his jaw. The

Ferris wheel jerked into movement and George broke away. Elliot wrapped his arm around George and the shorter boy pushed up against him.

* * *

"Bye Olivia. Bye Casey," George said as he waved. Elliot smiled before driving off.

"So we're all going back to my house?" John asked.

"I'm going home," Fin said.

"I guess you're stuck with George and me," Elliot said as he stopped at a red light.

"That's just great," John said before sitting back. George smiled and slouched in his seat.

* * *

Elliot pulled up to John's house and they got out of the truck. They said goodbye to Fin who walked across the street to his house. John opened the door and they walked in quietly.

"You two go downstairs and I'll bring you down something to drink and some snacks," the older boy whispered and Elliot and George went into the basement.

George started to pack up his stuff and then he grabbed his pajamas. He turned to see Elliot was only in his boxers. His face turned red.

Elliot pulled on his shirt and turned to see his red faced boyfriend. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

George shook his head and headed towards the bathroom in a hurry. The taller boy looked around confused before shrugging. He sat on the couch. John came down the stairs with a bag of chips and sodas.

"Hey where is your better half?"

"In the bathroom getting ready for bed," Elliot said while he grabbed an orange soda from him. George walked back into the main room of the basement and sat next to Elliot.

John handed him a grape soda and they relaxed.

"So anything interesting going on?" John asked.

Elliot shook his head. "Not that we know of."

George leaned against Elliot. "Does your mom know we're down here?"

John nodded."I told her that you guys might be staying over. I thought it would be you, me, and Fin but this cool."

Elliot nodded and wrapped his arm around George.

"So what's with you and Fin," George asked.

"Oh, well time for bed," John said as he got up and left the basement in a hurry. George and Elliot laughed.

"He was like a freaking blur," Elliot said.

"That's more incriminating than him just sitting here and lying to us," George said before looking at his watch.

"It is late though and I'm tired." Elliot nodded and kissed him.

"I'll be on the top bunk." George nodded and laid down on the bottom one. Elliot turned off the light and got onto the top bunk.

"Night," he said.

"Goodnight." George gave a quiet sigh as he just lay in the bed. It was pretty cool in the basement and he was getting cold even though he had a cover.

He wondered if Elliot was already asleep.

"You know you're welcome up here."

George smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lonely without me?"

He heard Elliot huff. "Well if you don't want to come up here, you don't have to."

This made him smile and he got out of his bed and hurried up the ladder.

"Be glad that I'm cold or I'd still be down there," he said and Elliot smiled. Elliot yelped as George's cold arms made contact with his.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

George sighed as he nuzzled the warm skin beneath him. Warm skin? Beneath him?

The boy shot up and heard an agitated grumble.

"Quit moving," a familiar groggy, voice said. Elliot could feel that George was about to panic.

"Hey," he said.

"Calm down. You said it was too cold down here so I had you come up here with me. And no I didn't touch you inappropriately," he added trying to cover all his bases.

George started to relax, as he began to remember.

"Sorry. I forgot that we were at John's house for the night," he said.

"Oh," the taller boy said. George lay back down against Elliot.

"What time is it?" Elliot yawned and checked his phone which he kept under the pillow.

"It's six o'clock. You owe me big time for waking me up at this time."

"Whatever," George said. Elliot wrapped an arm around him and sighed.

"We're going to have to get up at some point," he said.

"In another hour." It was George's turned to sigh.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said and Elliot let him go.

He stretched, walked to the back room, and went into the bathroom.

Elliot leaned on his elbow and waited for George to come back. The shorter boy walked slowly back to the bed and climbed up the ladder.

He lay back down against Elliot. Elliot yelped.

"Why are you so freaking cold?" George shrugged and cuddled up against him.

"It's a good thing I'm not one to take advantage," Elliot said.

George glared at him.

"I'm just saying."

"It's only been two weeks. Be glad I'm even up here with you. In my pajamas."

Elliot huffed."I was just saying."

"I know, El," the shorter boy said as he kissed Elliot. Elliot pressed George into the bed.

A cough sounded and Elliot groaned.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled.

John smirked and George sighed.

"Alright, I'm gone but if I have to change those sheets," the older boy said as he walked back up the stairs. Elliot looked down at George and smiled.

"Now where were we?"

"We were going to get up, take a shower, and get dressed."

"Oh, yeah," he said, peeved.

George smiled and kissed him before getting up. Elliot pressed his face against the pillow.

"I was so close for at least a grope."

* * *

George stretched against the seat and looked over at Elliot.

"I'm sorry we can't spend today together," Elliot told him.

"It's okay. You have to go to church and I think that yesterday and last night is a good chunk of time together. And I had a very good time."

The taller boy smiled and pulled up to George's apartment building.

"I'll call you later. See you on Monday," he said and he kissed George. George pulled away and leaned his forehead against Elliot's.

"See later," he said and got out of the truck. Elliot sighed and watched him go inside the building before driving off.

* * *

George threw his stuff down on the floor and flopped onto the bed. He left his extra amp at John's. It was better to just keep it there than to lug it back and forth.

The picture of Elliot and John arguing manifested it's self into his head and he smiled. He could never truly understand them but it was funny to watch.

Just thinking about Elliot made him smile. George sat up on his bed and grabbed his math books. Since there wasn't much for him to do, he thought that he could get some extra studying done and then also come up with some work for Elliot to do. They still needed to work on getting him to pass his next big test.

* * *

Elliot sighed and loosened his tie before pulling off his suit jacket. He toed off his shoes and put them back into their box.

His mother would have a fit if he just threw them around his room. He wondered what George was up to.

To say the least George was on his mind since he dropped him off home. Elliot sat down on his bed and pulled out his homework.

It was his math that he didn't want to do it but he knew that if he got another bad grade in math his father was going to kill him.

Might as well try, he thought.

The tutoring was actually paying off when his mind was actually on the work and not the tutor. Elliot smirked before he grabbed his pencil and started on his math.

* * *

John pushed Fin into the school and Elliot sighed as he walked to his locker.

"Stabler!"

Elliot sighed and turned around to see Eric.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Elliot said.

"Coach said he wants to see you," Eric said.

Elliot looked at him suspiciously.

"Look I don't have all day. Are you coming or what?"

Elliot followed the older boy. John and Fin looked at each other both worried.

Elliot followed Eric into the boy's locker room. Elliot had a bad feeling about following Eric. Soon he froze and turned to run only to be blocked by the some of the other football players.

"This isn't funny," Elliot said.

They grabbed him and pinned him to the lockers.

"If I get out of here Eric, I'm going to kick, your ass."

"Not this time. This is payback. And don't worry Huang is next."

Elliot growled and kicked Eric in the groin. The boy went down and Elliot's head was smashed back into the lockers.

Soon Eric was back up punching Elliot. Elliot tried to break free and his head was slammed back again. Soon he had blood dripping from his nose and mouth and a monster headache.

"You even think about telling anyone and I will hurt Huang or worse yet I'll tell the whole school that both you and he are fags."

Elliot's eyes widened.

Eric walked off laughing and Elliot was dropped to the ground and left lying on the locker room floor.

"Elliot!"

Elliot opened his eyes to a bright light and closed them.

"He's awake!"

The boy opened his eyes again and this time the light was dimmer.

"All of you back up so I can check the boy."

The stern voice alerted him that he was in the nurse's office. The protests sounded before they were stopped cold.

"You're very lucky that your friends found you and brought you here." Elliot gave a weak smile before he tried to sit up. The nurse gently pushed him back down.

"You need to rest. You're covered in bruises and I'm very sure you have two bruised ribs. Your parents are on the way to get you." Elliot sighed as the nurse checked to make sure everything was fine. She then glared at his friends before leaving.

"Elliot," they said and they all started talking at the same time, bar George who was looking at him intensely.

"Hey guys. I have a headache." They all shut up.

"Thanks John and Fin. I know it was you two that came and got me."

"Too late though," John said

"Better late than never," Elliot said with a small smile.

"You want us to get him for you," Fin asked.

Elliot quickly shook his head and regretted doing so.

"No. Don't do anything."

"But, Elliot," Olivia protested.

"As far as I know, I have no idea who did this to me. That means no one says anything."

They all looked at him and Elliot turned to look at George.

"I want to talk to George."

The other four look at each other before leaving.

"Eric did this to you and you want to protect him?" George said outraged.

Elliot could feel George's anger.

"No. I need to protect you. If you weren't going to be hurt then I would tell. The whole football team is on his side. Even if Eric leaves we'll still have to deal with them. He said he'll either beat you up or out us as a couple to the school."

George could see the scared look in Elliot's eyes at the thought.

"You know what would happen if he tells," Elliot said softly.

The shorter boy knew all too well nothing was going to stop either one of their fathers if that ever happened.

"I see. I'm so sorry Elliot," he said softly and gave Elliot a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you sorry for? I brought myself into this situation when I beat the crap out of Eric for you. We're going to be fine if we steer clear of Eric. He graduates this year."

"That's months, El."

Elliot knew that but they were going to have to survive it."I know. At least it's not forever. The year will be over before you know it."

George nodded and gave a small smile.

"What about the football team?"

Elliot sighed. He loved to play but he couldn't stay on that team."I'll join another team. I'm not just good at only football."

"Such a jock."

"Nerd," Elliot said sticking his tongue out at George.

"I'm going to wait with the others. Don't want to be in here when your parents get here." Elliot nodded and touched George's hand. George smiled before leaving.

* * *

George sighed as he stood outside of Elliot's house. He had the taller boy's homework for him and also it was tutoring day for them. Elliot didn't want him to come over but he had to give in. He needed his work and he needed the tutoring.

George went up to the door and rang the door bell. Elliot's mother opened the door.

"You must be George."

"Yes, Mrs. Stabler," he said as he was ushered in.

"I'm glad someone is tutoring Elliot. He really needs it. He's upstairs in his room."

George nodded as he followed Elliot's mother up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Here you go." George walked into the room and the door was closed behind him. Elliot smiled at him as he put down his magazine.

"George," he said before he moved carefully over and patted the space next to him. George gave him a look that said 'yeah right'. Elliot pouted.

"I'm injured. What could I possibly be capable of?"

George pulled the chair from Elliot's desk up to the side of the bed and sat.

"You're no fun," the taller boy said as he gave George a quick peck on the lips. George smiled before he grabbed some papers out of his bag.

"Here is your homework." Elliot took the papers and placed them off to the side.

"I hope you're ready. This is going to be intense." The taller boy cringed before nodding.

"Wish I didn't have to take the stupid test when I get back to school." George handed him the paper and Elliot sighed and got to work on his problems.

"I still don't understand what I'm supposed to do."

George sighed. "Most of this stuff you had on your last test."

"That doesn't mean I understand it."

"It's only basic algebra."

"Maybe for you," Elliot mumbled. George took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"I think we can go over this tomorrow. You're fine with everything else but we'll work on it." Elliot nodded. He had a headache.

George gave him a small smile before kissing Elliot.

"Finally," the taller boy said against George lips.

A knock on the door made them jump apart and George gathered his stuff while Elliot picked his magazine back up.

"Yes."

The door opened."Are you boys finished?"

"Yeah, mom."

George got up."See you tomorrow, Elliot."

"Bye, George." Elliot mouthed that he would text him and George nodded and smiled before disappearing out of the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

George sighed as he placed his books into his locker. He wished that Elliot was at school. It was very boring sitting at lunch without or being semi-bullied by him. George smiled before closing his locker.

"I see your bodyguard is still out of commission."

George rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"You still can't be mad at me for what I did," Eric said as he followed after George.

"Go away," George said as he walked out of the building.

"Just know that if Elliot crosses my path again, he'll be in worse condition."

That made George stop walking. He turned around and crossed his arms in anger.

"You so much as touch him and you'll have to deal with me."

Eric started to laugh but soon stopped when he saw how serious George was.

"I doubt it. Tell your boyfriend that I said hello." Eric walked off and George cursed the senior out under his breath.

* * *

"George," Elliot said as the shorter boy entered his room. Today he was able to move better. Right now he was in his shorts and still wet from his showers.

George blushed and looked away. God, he planned this didn't he? George thought.

Elliot walked up to George and kissed him carefully. The shorter boy moaned and Elliot backed up.

"How about we forget about tutoring, since I did so well the last two days?"

George gave a small smile. "I guess we could. Just for today."

Elliot smiled and grabbed his towel to finish drying off. "How's the school been without me?"

George rolled his eyes. "Horrible. It's very boring without you around."

"I bet it is," Elliot said cockily.

"Watch it. Your ego is big enough."

"That's not the only thing I have that's big." George turned red and glared at Elliot.

"Come on that was funny."

They both sat on his bed.

"What shall we do?" The taller boy asked. George shrugged and was pushed on to the bed by Elliot.

"I found something to do." George laughed as Elliot kissed him.

* * *

George stuffed his tie into his bag and started to button up his shirt. Elliot was laid across his bed watching the shorter boy fix his clothes.

George pulled his sweater vest on and grabbed his bag.

"Your hair is still in disarray," Elliot said.

George stuck his tongue out at Elliot before running his fingers though his hair.

"Better."

"Jerk."

"Nerd."

"See you tomorrow, El."

"Can't wait. I'll text you later." George walked out of the room and smiled a little.

Elliot sighed and bit his lip. He was going to have to take another shower. A cold one.

They weren't ready but that didn't mean that he didn't want to. He was actually a little scared. He wasn't really sure what to do and he was sure he was going to screw something up. Now he was getting a headache from thinking about something that wasn't going to happen to soon. Elliot got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

George closed his locker and smiled when he found Elliot leaned against the lockers waiting for him.

"Are you ready for the test?"

Elliot nodded. "I feel good about it. I'm going to pass."

"Good." George was proud of the confidence that Elliot exuded. That was all he wanted. He knew that Elliot was going to pass the test.

"So how do you feel about going to the movies today?" Elliot asked and George smiled.

"I would like that."

"You know we're going alone, right?"

George nodded."I was starting to wonder when we would be going on another date."

Elliot opened the cafeteria door for George and walked in after."Wonder no more," he said.

They sat down at their table. John and Fin waved at them before going back to their hushed conversation.

"Where are the girls?"

"They needed to get something done with a project or something."

Elliot nodded."Are you hungry?" He asked George.

George shook his head. The taller boy sighed and he laid his head on the table waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

Elliot did a quick fist pump as he walked out of his math class. The teacher told him that he wasn't going have the test results until Monday but he didn't care. He passed that test with flying colors.

Elliot walked to his locker and grabbed his things. He looked around for George but there was no sign of the shorter boy. Must be by the truck, he thought.

Elliot walked out of the building and saw George by his truck. No one else was there and Elliot smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey," he said he unlocked the passenger side."Where is everyone else?"

George smiled as he pulled on his jacket."I got rid of them. I told them that you and I were going to the movies."

Elliot smiled. "I bet John had something smart to say."

George nodded."He said safe sex is the best sex," he said with a small blush.

Elliot blushed to before hurrying to the other side of the car.

George would have laughed if he wasn't also embarrassed by the statement. He knew that neither of them was ready for that. The only thing they really ever did was kissing without shirts and touching that was only torso involved. They never dared go lower.

Elliot started the truck and George put his seat belt on. The taller boy smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

This time they both bought their own ticket. George bought a drink and Elliot the popcorn. George took a seat in the back of the theater and Elliot sat next to him and placed his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. George relaxed against Elliot.

"Want some," the taller boy asked as offered the drink.

George shook his head. "Later."

George gave a small laugh as Elliot whispered in his ear about the movie.

"Would you be quiet I'm trying to watch the movie," George scolded but the grin on his face said otherwise.

Elliot relented though by giving his a quick kiss and turning back to watch the movie.

"It was an okay one," George said.

Elliot shrugged in agreement. "I thought it was pretty funny. We have to do this again soon."

George looked up at him as they walked back to the truck. "What do you have in mind?"

Elliot sighed as he thought. "I got it. Next week makes a month, right?" George nodded trying to follow his logic.

"We can go out again and celebrate," he said and Elliot nodded.

"We can go back to our secluded spot," Elliot said.

"So next Saturday?"

"Saturday," the taller boy said with a smile.

* * *

Elliot grabbed his bag and rushed out of the house.

"I'm going to John's," he yelled as he closed the door and jumped into his truck.

He needed to get George first and then he was off to John's house.

Elliot honked his horn at the car that was still sitting at the green light. He sighed in relief as it started to move and he got to turn the corner. George was waiting for him with his both his guitars. Elliot leaned over and opened the door for him. George handed him one of the guitars and got into the truck.

"Hey, baby," Elliot said as he leaned over and kissed George. George blushed, but he smiled.

"Hey yourself," he said before putting on his seat belt.

"John kept asking questions about our date last night," Elliot said.

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was none of his business. All he needed to know is that we went to the movies." George laughed.

From what he had learned from spending time with the older boy, he knew that he didn't believe a word that Elliot said.

"He really needs to mind his business," the taller boy said.

John waited outside the house for them and he waved at them as they got out of the truck.

"Hi," George said as he went into the house. Fin wasn't in the basement and George wondered where he was. Elliot came down after him and also thought the same thing.

"He's coming over soon," John said as he came down the stairs.

"His mom wanted him to do something."

George nodded and sat on the couch pulling out his acoustic to tune it.

"What are we learning today?" Elliot asked.

George put his finger to his lips and then strummed the string again before tightening the string."We're going to learn Creep by Stone Temple Pilots."

"I know it but I'm not very familiar with it." George nodded and pulled a sheet of paper out of his gig bag. Elliot took it looking over the lyrics quickly.

"I'm singing?" The shorter boy nodded before putting down his guitar.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, El."

Elliot gulped and looked over the lyrics. This was going to be the first time he was going to have to sing the whole song by himself.

"We'll be fine without bass for the song."

John nodded as he set up. George gave Elliot his mp3 player and Elliot nodded.

"You'll do fine," he said and kissed him on the cheek. Elliot put the earphones on and read the lyrics while the song played.

Fin had finally made it over. He and Elliot listened to the drum parts together while George and Fin worked on the guitar parts.

"Do you think we can pull this off today or do you want to do a song that everyone is familiar with?" George asked everyone after about an hour of practicing.

Elliot shook his head. "I need more time with the song." John and Fin agreed. George nodded his head and leaned back on the couch. Elliot sat next to him.

"So what song should we play?" George shrugged. Elliot looked at Fin and John who shrugged. George sat up and played the same note twice and John gave him a sharp look.

"Please don't," he said. George played the next note and John sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be listened to.

"What is wrong with Ozzy, John?" Elliot asked. John shrugged.

"It's just that I've heard that song one time too many. Play Iron Man or Paranoid or something else. Just not Crazy Train."

George shrugged and stopped playing."I've never played Iron Man before."

"It's pretty simple," John said as he trudged over to his bookcase and grabbed a book from there and gave it George.

"It's in there somewhere."

The shorter boy smiled in thanks.

"What should we do then?" Fin asked. Elliot's stomach grumbled and they all laughed.

"I guess we're eating." John said as he pulled Fin to the stairs of the basement and up them. George laughed as John yelped in pain.

Elliot leaned against George while the shorter boy looked through the music book.

"Iron Man would be a cool song to play."

George nodded."The funny thing is that I know the song but I never thought to learn how to play it."

Elliot sighed and kissed George on the neck.

George smiled and Elliot kissed sensitive skin again and again. Soon George was laughing and Elliot pinned him down on the couch.

"Stop it, El," the shorter boy moaned.

"But I don't want to."

"They'll come back and see us."

Elliot stopped but kept George pinned to the couch."That's the only reason you wanted me to stop, right?"

The shorter boy nodded.

"And you wouldn't mind if we were doing this privately?"

Another nod.

"Okay. You owe me. If I had known I could get you laugh like that before, I would do it all the time." Elliot got up and George sat back up.

"I hate you," George said with a mock glare.

"I know," Elliot said sticking out his tongue.

* * *

Elliot fell on top of his bed and sighed. It had been a long day and his dad had yelled at him when he came through the front door about not cleaning the garage. He had just finished doing so.

If his dad had truly wanted him to clean it, he would have called him and screamed at him to come home. It was funny because he could have sworn his mother told his father to clean the garage.

Damn old man, he thought as he pulled out his cell phone. He called George. At least his voice would make him happy again.

"Hi Elliot. I'm guessing you finished cleaning."

"Yep. I hurt all over. I had to lift stuff and move heavy stuff."

"Aw, poor you. Wish I was there right now to kiss away all the pain."

Elliot perked up."I wish you were right now because when I said everywhere, I meant everywhere."

The shorter boy laughed."Everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"Why are you so hormone driven?"

Elliot snorted."I'm a 17 year-old male. What do you expect from me?" He could visualize George nodding in agreement.

"This is true. I have to go my dad just got home. I hope you feel better."

"I hope so too. See you Monday."

"Later." Elliot closed the phone and he went to sleep.

* * *

George yawned and stretched as he opened his locker. He was pushed almost into and turned to see some of the football players laughing. At least they didn't try to stuff me in and lock it, he thought as he righted himself and got his books. Elliot came down the hall and glared at the laughing football players.

"They didn't do anything, right?" He asked when he finally made it to George.

"Nothing notable."

"They didn't touch you, right?"

George shook his head."Aren't you supposed to be going to gym?"

Elliot rolled his eyes."I guess so. See you at lunch."

George smiled at him before going the opposite way.

He walked into his classroom only to be tripped. The class laughed and he got off the floor quickly before going to his seat all the way in the back of the room.

He took his glasses out of the case and put them on. He was the only person in the back of the class. The teacher let him stay there because he wasn't a trouble maker and he paid attention.

It was a relief that he was left to his own devices back there. No one was able to bother him without actually turning around to look at him and the teacher had already made examples out of a couple of students.

George wrote down all the notes and felt something hit on the head. He looked down to see that it was a paper ball. He ignored it. This was turning into a bad day.

George rubbed his cheek and frowned. He wasn't going to let any of this get to him. He was pushed into the lockers again.

This time they were closed and he hit them with the side of his head. The result left the right side of his face red. Elliot came down smiling at him before frowning when he saw the frown.

"What happened to your face," Elliot said looking him over. His hands were twitching with the need to touch him.

"Eric's goons, that's what."

Elliot looked away angrily as his fist clenched.

"There's nothing we can do about it. I don't even know who did it and you can't go around beating up the whole football team."

Elliot gave him a look that said 'are you willing to bet on that'. George gave a small sigh.

"Leave it alone. He's trying to agitate you so you can go after him. Eric's messing with us."

Elliot nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down."I will. I'm just worried but I won't let this get to us. We'll make it through the week."


	12. Chapter 12

Elliot couldn't believe that they had survived the week. George was a little more battered than usual and Elliot had a couple of bruises but they survived. It wasn't all bad. He got to bring home an 80 on his math test. His mother was so happy that she actually hung it on the fridge which made his younger brothers make fun of him and he had to take care of them for it.

Also his dad was proud of him even though he didn't say much about it. George had thoroughly kissed him and promised a treat for him on Saturday. Right now he was finishing his homework and he couldn't wait. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun for them both.

Tomorrow, he thought wistfully. The day that he was hoping would bring him and George closer together. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do with George. They had to dress casual but nice enough to do something. He wasn't really sure what was going to happen.

There was something he wanted to happen though. He wanted to touch George more than what they were doing. Elliot closed his eyes and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be good. Elliot stripped down to his boxers and lay down on his bed. He couldn't wait.

* * *

George woke up early in the morning and he sat up on his bed. He walked out of the room to see his father sitting on the couch.

"Father," George said before he walked to the kitchen.

"You should be dressed by now."

"I just woke up," George said, knowing that his mother would let him eat his breakfast before sending him to get dressed.

"Hi mom," he said and his mother kissed him on the forehead.

"When did he get back?" George was wondering since he didn't expect his father home until father home until Sunday.

"He came in this morning. Don't worry you're still going to be able to go out tonight." George smiled as he sat the kitchen table.

* * *

Elliot scrubbed the front wheel of his truck. It was going to be sparkling by the time he finished with it. He already cleaned out the entire inside and now he had to worry about the outside.

"I didn't think I'd see you up so early."

Elliot looked up at the sound of his father's voice.

"I didn't think so either but I have something important to do tonight and I wanted the truck to be nice." Elliot gave a small smile as he thought about George.

"You have been preoccupied lately. Found yourself a girl?"

Elliot sort of stiffened before giving a slight nod. "It's something like that."

"Well make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Elliot sighed. "Not that kind going out. I might just go out with John and Olivia. I am interested in someone but I haven't told…" Elliot paused and then went back to cleaning his car.

"Well you should tell her soon before it's too late," his father said.

Elliot just shrugged and put all his attention into cleaning the car.

* * *

George closed his bedroom door and frowned but soon he had small smile. There was no way he was going to let his father ruin this day for him. Any other wouldn't matter but today was too important to him. He looked at his alarm clock before walked over to his closet.

He had picked out a nice black button up shirt with a red tie. With that he had his denim jeans and his red Converses. He wasn't sure if the tie was overkill but he was sure that Elliot would like it.

He was so happy to be able to do this with Elliot. He couldn't believe that Elliot even wanted to go out but he did. He George was hoping that it would be a very good night for both of them. He was so nervous but he really wanted to do more with Elliot. Goodness tonight was going to be a great night. He went to his bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Elliot looked in the mirror as he straightened out his shirt. They made it through a month without killing each other and through all the bullshit. There was going to be more bullshit to put up with but they were going to have to handle it.

Elliot looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed out his clothes. He was going to take George to dinner and then to the picnic area. He was so nervous about going to the picnic area again.

There were some things that he wanted to do with George. Elliot started to blush as he thought about them. To think that he was this embarrassed to even think about them. Maybe he wasn't ready. He talked a big game but maybe he wasn't ready. No! There was no way he was backing down from this. The most both him and George had done was be shirtless together and pet, suck and bite. He hoped that there would be more than just that tonight. He didn't want anything big because he didn't want to move that fast but he wanted a step forward. He was ready for this.

* * *

George fixed his tie and smiled. His father had relented to his mother about him going out. Right now he was waiting for Elliot to come get him. He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on. His hair had no gel and he ran his fingers through it before sighing.

His cell phone vibrated and he looked at it. 'I'm outside'. George smiled before running out of his room.

"Bye Mom. Father," he said as he rushed out of the apartment before his father could even try and stop him. Instead of taking the elevator, he ran down the stairs. He didn't feel like waiting for the elevator and he was a little too excited, so he wanted to burn off some of that energy.

Elliot sat in his car waiting for George. He smiled as the boy came through the apartment's front door. Elliot leaned over and opened the passenger door. George got in and he kissed Elliot.

"Umm, hey," Elliot said as he broke the kiss.

"Hello," George said with a smile.

Elliot started the car and he drove off.

"How was today," he asked.

George shrugged and sighed. "My dad was home for today," he said with a frown.

Elliot frowned too as he gave George a glance.

"He was better when I was younger. He then became a little over bearing, always pushing me. The day he broke my guitar was the day I started to avoid him. I love him and he's pretty good sometimes but he can really be very square about everything. Find a nice girl and have kids, go to college and be a doctor, or don't get anything less than a 95," the shorter boy said with a little spite, before looking out of the window.

The taller boy placed his hand on George's. George looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump this stuff on you especially today," he said apologetically.

Elliot shook his head. "I don't care. The more I know about you the better. We don't know much about each other," he said before pulling into a parking lot.

"It's true," George said before getting out of the truck.

They walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. The restaurant was a family one and they could sit there together without much notice since a lot of high school kids went there. It was a good price for them and they would get discounts during school days.

They were finally seated and given their menus. George took off his leather jacket and the taller boy smiled at him. Those blues eyes roamed over him and he shuddered in pleasure. He was wearing a simple black button down shirt and red tie. It wasn't anything special but Elliot seemed to like it.

George took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves. Elliot took his jacket off and it was George's turn to look. He was wearing a black suit jacket and a white shirt with the two top buttons undone. George's eyes were looking at the exposed skin. He quickly went back to looking at his menu.

"Do you want an appetizer?" Elliot asked and George shook his head. Elliot looked through the menu and he decided on the bacon cheese burger and he placed his menu on the table. It was one of his favorites and it was delicious.

"Good evening,"

They both looked up to see their server. She was about as old as them and she was staring at Elliot.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Orange soda for me, and grape for him," Elliot said.

"Are you ready to order?" Their server asked.

Elliot looked at George who nodded and placed his menu down.

"I would like the bacon cheeseburger." The server turned to George but then turned back to look at Elliot. Elliot frowned.

"Are you going to take my friend's order?" He asked a bit annoyed and the girl blushed before putting her attention completely on George.

"And what will you have?"

"I'll have the salmon," he said.

The girl went away much to Elliot's relief and he looked at George.

"I'll get used to that at some point," George said with a smile.

Elliot looked at him with a very warm smile. George wasn't the type to get extremely jealous and Elliot was very relieved by that. There was also no reason for him to be jealous.

George knew that Elliot wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It was a crazy thought but it was the truth. It may have been a month since they got together but technically they have been together for the past three years, in a very weird way.

Elliot had invested a lot time into George. Elliot had been his bodyguard and his tormentor. Now he was his boyfriend. Yep Elliot wasn't going anywhere right now.

Their server came back and placed their drinks on the table with their straws. She looked at Elliot again with a smile and walked off. George started to laugh softly at Elliot's annoyed look. Elliot chuckled a little at the smile that was plastered on George's face.

* * *

Elliot held the restaurant door for George as they made their way back to the truck.

"She's probably still in their drooling over you," George said as he laughed.

Their server had given Elliot her number and Elliot had thrown it out on his way out. Elliot grabbed George's hand as they walked to the truck.

It was dark and there weren't many people in the parking lot. It just looked like they were walking close together. They got to the truck and Elliot went around to the driver's side and got in. George got in and relaxed.

Elliot leaned over and kissed him. George moaned as Elliot pushed his tongue into his mouth. George gripped the back of the taller boy's neck and pulled back a little before licking Elliot's lips. Elliot's own tongue lapped at George's before they started to kiss again.

Soon they pulled away breathing heavily and Elliot's eyes were very dark. He cleared his throat and started the car. He was going to make it to the lot of where the clearing was in record time.

George was so hard that he felt like he was going to burst if something wasn't done. He wanted Elliot to touch him but he had to wait.

Soon they were parked in the abandoned lot. Elliot got out of the car and pushed his seat forward and sat in the back seat. George quickly did the same and Elliot helped George straddle his lap. He was so nervous but he grabbed George's hips and the shorter boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

Elliot kissed George hard before letting his hands run up George's shirt. The shorter boy moaned and un-wrapped his arms from Elliot's neck to take off his jacket. Elliot did the same with both his jacket and suit jacket. He loosened his tie as Elliot unbuttoned his shirt.

George was really nervous but he felt so hot and that was overriding his fear. George unbuttoned Elliot's shirt and both shirts were soon on the car floor with the jackets. Elliot kissed George down the neck and started to suck and lick his nipples. George moaned and arched against Elliot.

That made Elliot smile as he remember the first time he did that during one of their non tutoring sessions. He could feel George's erection pressed against his own and he kissed George again before moving them both.

George was surprised when he was on his back and Elliot was above him. Elliot used his free hand to unbuckle George's belt. Took sometime but he finally got it undone and unzipped the black jeans. George gasped as he felt Elliot's hand touch him.

It was a new sensation and it felt so good. George started to undo Elliot's pant and pulled at his pants and boxers. Elliot helped him get them down and George blushed as he saw an actual hard on for the first time.

Elliot was a very nice size and Elliot pulled George's pants down too and lowered himself over George so that they were touching. Both boys moaned at the skin to skin contact and the way there cocks brushed together.

"That feels so good," Elliot said as he jerked his hips forward and George moaned and started to move under him. For Elliot it wasn't enough though. He put his hand between him and George and took both of them into his hand. He pumped them together and George gripped his arm and then pulled him down for a kiss.

They swallowed each other's moans before George pulled away and gave a long breath moan as he came. Elliot followed after. His hand was coated with their cum and so was George's stomach.

They were both sweating and George had his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. Elliot kissed his brow before pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved off of George and with his clean hand he reached under his seat for a towel. He cleaned his hand and George's stomach.

George sat up and pulled his pants back up. Elliot did the same and grabbed their shirts. George pulled his shirt on and searched for his tie.

Soon they were dressed and straightened out. George had a small smile and Elliot was smiling too. He started the car and they were back on the road to go home. Elliot slipped his hand in George's and George squeezed.

The shorter boy stared out of the window. He never felt so relaxed. Boneless best described this feeling. He needed a shower but still he felt good.

Their fingers were intertwined the whole drive to his apartment. Elliot pulled up to the curb of George's apartment and looked at him.

"I'm sorry that this has to end," he said as he leaned over and kissed George. It was slow and lazy.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was one of the best nights I've ever had," George said.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Elliot said and George gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the truck. Elliot gave a goofy smile and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot stretched as he got out of his bed. He picked up his cell phone and called George.

"Morning, El," the shorter boy yawned into the phone.

Elliot chuckled as he grabbed his tooth brush. "Did you know that you sound sexy in the mornings," Elliot asked.

George snorted. "Is that the only reason why you call me in the morning?" The shorter boy asked.

"Never," Elliot said as he turned on the faucet. "I love your voice in the morning no matter what. It just sounds so deep and husky in the morning."

"So does yours," George said.

"And I sound incredible don't I," the taller boy asked. He heard an exasperated sigh from the phone and smiled.

"You sound incredible."

"Thank you."

"I'm about to get into the shower, so I'll see you in about half an hour," George said.

"See you soon," Elliot said and he hung the phone up and started to brush his teeth.

* * *

Elliot pulled into the school parking lot and shut off the engine. George hopped out and Elliot followed him. They walked across the parking lot together and Elliot noticed that a couple of the football players were following them. Elliot growled and picked up his pace. This left George lagging behind. He looked behind and saw the football players. He picked up his speed too and they went into the school and he and Elliot took off in a swift jog all the way to Cragen's classroom. They went in and their English teacher looked up at them.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Can we stay until the bell rings?" Elliot asked.

Cragen looked at both of them before nodding. "Did something happen?"

George shook his head. "Just some of the football creeps bullying us."

They sat down close to each other. They sat quietly speaking to each other until the bell rang.

"Thanks Mr. Cragen," Elliot said and George smiled at the man before leaving. Cragen shook his head. He wondered what he was going to do about this bullying. Dean Cooper had been keeping a tab on them but no one was saying much. Elliot wouldn't say anything since he was beat up and none of the football team knew what was happening. George wasn't talking either. This was just going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

George placed his books into his locker and waited for Elliot to come.

"So you're all alone."

George rolled his eyes and looked at Eric. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" He asked.

"I could care less about Stabler," Eric said.

George backed up at the look he received from the older boy. He didn't like the predatory look. It was the look that Elliot gave him but Elliot's was lecherous but this one was evil, if that's what you could call it. Where the hell is Elliot?

"Don't you have something better do."

George sighed in relief as Eric attention shift to Elliot. John and Fin were with him. Eric put his hands up in surrender.

"I told you to stay away from him," Elliot said as he stepped up to Eric.

The older boy shrugged and smirked at him before walking away.

"Are you okay," Elliot asked George and George looked away before nodding.

"I'll take you home," he said concerned. George nodded and followed Elliot out of the school. They all walked to the truck and Elliot kept glancing at George in worry.

They all piled into the truck and the whole ride was silent for a change. The ride was quick to John and Fin's houses. Elliot sighed and looked at George.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

George shook his head.

"Where to then?"

"I don't care," George answered and Elliot started the car and drove off.

George wasn't sure where they were going and he didn't care. He couldn't get that look he was given out of his head. It sent a cold shiver through him. He wondered what Eric wanted with him. There was something going on and it involved him and just Eric. Elliot was playing a big part though. Elliot was the one standing between him and Eric and standing strong. That made George smile. Soon the truck stopped and George saw that they were at Elliot's house. George got out of the truck and stretched.

Elliot came around the truck and looked at George. "Are you okay?" He asked George.

"A little better," George said with a small smile.

They walked to the front door. "Mom, George is here to tutor me," Elliot yelled and his mother came out of the kitchen.

"Hello George. You'll both be in your room?"

"Yep," Elliot said as he ran up the stairs and George followed after he greeted Mrs. Stabler. Elliot opened his room door and let George in before closing the door and locking it. He dropped his book bag and his jacket on the floor before walking to his docked I-pod and turned it on. He lowered the music so that it was loud enough but soft enough so that if there was a knock on the door he could answer. Elliot looked at George who had taken off his shoes and was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. The taller boy smiled before joining him in the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked and George opened his eyes and looked Elliot.

"Eric. He gave me this look…," He paused, thinking. "It was the same look you give me and I think you want to eat me. There was something off about it though."

Elliot frowned angrily. "He's a homophobic asshole," he said.

"I know," George said. "That's the problem. He wants something from me. I don't know what it is but I don't like it, Elliot."

Elliot kissed him on the neck and sighed. George smiled before placing a soft kiss on Elliot's lips.

"Eric isn't going to do anything. Don't worry about anything because I'll take care of everything. We just have to get through the rest of the year and we can and we will."

George nodded and kissed Elliot again. Both of them just lay there together and listened to the music.

"What are we doing for Halloween?" Elliot asked.

George shrugged. He actually forgot about Halloween. It was in two weeks. He really didn't do the whole dressing up thing and going to houses to get candy. They were also both seventeen years old. Why did it matter what they were going to do for Halloween?

"Maybe we can have a small party with just us," Elliot said as rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

This made George shift and put his head on Elliot's chest. "That sounds like a nice idea," he said.

"Okay, that's what we'll do. It will be mandatory to wear a costume," Elliot said and George groaned.

"Why?"

Elliot shrugged. "It is Halloween."

George rolled his eyes and sighed. Elliot smiled before taking his right hand from behind his head and moving it up and down George's back slowly. George sighed in content and closed his eyes.

"We have at least two more hours together. You should get some sleep," The taller boy said. George nodded and was out like a light.

* * *

Elliot looked at his watch and gently shook George. George yawned and opened his eyes.

"It's time already?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yes. Wish we had more time," Elliot said as he stood and pulled on his shoes and George did the same. George pulled on his jacket and grabbed his messenger bag. Elliot grabbed his keys and kissed George hard before unlocking his door and leaving. George smiled and followed after he closed Elliot's door. They left the house and got into the truck.

Elliot wondered how George was doing. He could ask but he didn't want to push. They were both under heavy fire from the football team. That meant the whole team. Anytime they were in the halls or anywhere around the school they were tormented. Both had a few healing bruises and Elliot had a few scraps from coming in contact with concrete.

Elliot started the truck and looked at George. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

George looked at him and sighed. "Not really," he said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said and George shook his head.

"You have no reason to be sorry. If it wasn't for you and everything you've done, we wouldn't have this."

Elliot smiled. "So true," he said as he leaned over and kissed George. He pulled away and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

George frowned as he limped slowly to the nurse. He had just come from gym class. One of those cavemen had a go at him. They were playing basketball and he was lucky enough to be on opposite sides of a football team member.

Elliot was not going to happy. Shit, he wasn't happy about this but Elliot was going to go ballistic. George grinded his teeth when he put too much weight on his right ankle. He stopped in the hall and leaned against the wall.

"George?"

George looked up to see John. The older boy rushed over to him. "What the hell happened?" John asked.

"Those damn assholes," George said and John knew who he was talking about.

John hooked George's arm around his neck and wrapped his arm around George's waist. He had to walk at an awkward angle but he wasn't going to complain. They walked the empty hallways as fast as George could manage.

"How did this happen?" John asked.

"We were playing basketball and I got rushed by one of Eric's goons. I tripped trying to slow down. When he hit me, my ankle twisted and I went down."

John cringed. "Why are you out here taking yourself to the nurse?"

George shrugged. "I went back to the locker room and I told the teacher that I was fine and I had to go to the bathroom. I tried to walk as normal as possible. I went in, I got dressed and left."

John shook his head. "I never thought I would ever have to say something like this to you but that was a stupid idea."

George nodded in agreement. "I know."

They walked into the nurse's office and soon George was lying down with his ankle wrapped and an icepack. He was annoyed because he kept being asked if he wanted to go home. John sat there with him until he was able to convince the nurse that he was fine and that he could make it to his next class. John walked with him towards their lockers.

"How are things?" John asked and George looked at him.

"I meant with Elliot," he said with a small smile.

"It's going well. Why?" George asked.

"I wanted to know whether or not Elliot is mucking things up. I'm glad he isn't."

George snorted but smiled as the bell rang. The hallways started to fill up and George was happy that they had made it to his locker. John stayed next to him.

Elliot came down the hall with Fin who was carrying John's things.

"You better have good reason Munch, for not coming back to class," Fin said as he threw John's things on the ground and glared at him.

The older boy glared back at Fin and George stepped between them. "He was with me," he said. It was Elliot's turned to glare at John and George sighed.

"He helped me. I was in the hallway limping because I twisted my ankle," George said and he saw both Elliot and Fin deflate.

"How did you twist your ankle?" Elliot asked.

George leaned against the locker taking the pressure off his foot. "In gym class, while I was playing basketball."

Elliot frowned. "It was one of the football players," George said before he could hear Elliot grind his teeth in anger.

"Please don't," he said softly and Elliot looked at him before sighing and turning to his locker.

Fin picked John's things up off the floor and handed them to the older boy. "Sorry," he said and John shrugged.

"It's okay," he said. They both walked towards the lunchroom to give George and Elliot privacy.

"Do you want to stay here?" Elliot asked.

George shook his head. "I really don't but we only have one more class period."

Elliot sighed. "Are you okay to walk?" He asked.

The shorter boy nodded as he started to limp slowly. Elliot followed behind him. There was no way this was going to happen again. Eric was pushing his limits and Elliot was becoming angry. He and Eric were going to have to have a talk.

A very long talk and Elliot wasn't afraid to make it a very long bloody one. Watching George limp made him angry and it also made him… He didn't know what the feeling was but he knew that he didn't like seeing George hurt.

* * *

George sighed in relief as Elliot placed an icepack on George's ankle which was propped on a pillow.

"Better," Elliot asked and George nodded.

John had allowed them to use his basement. Elliot lay down besides George on the lower bunk and he kissed him. George moaned and Elliot started to unbutton his shirt. The taller boy put George's arms above his head and let his hands roam over the shorter boy's body. George moaned softly at how wonderful Elliot's hands felt on his bare skin.

Elliot pressed his lips slowly all over the body beneath him. He pressed his kisses lower and lower until they were just above the belt line. George bit his lip and tried to keep himself from thrashing because he didn't want to hurt his ankle.

Elliot unbuckled George's belt and he tugged gently at George's pants and boxers. George wiggled a bit and his pants came down. Elliot unbuckled his own pants and pulled them down. He leaned down and kissed George as he sank gingerly on top of him. George moaned and wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck.

"Move," he said as he jerked his hips. Elliot smiled and moved his hips slowly with George's. George wanted him to move faster but he knew he wouldn't. His ankle injury was making Elliot careful. It felt incredible though. Elliot buried his face into George's neck and sped up some. He didn't want the moment to go away but he didn't want to torture them both.

"Please, El, faster," George moaned and that moan made Elliot speed up more. Elliot moaned and sucked the sensitive skin of George's neck. The shorter boy gasped. He grinded his teeth in pain as his ankle surged with pain. Pleasure overrode pain though and he gripped Elliot's arm hard.

"I'm going to come," he said and Elliot jerked his hips faster and George arched against Elliot and moaned. Elliot followed after and lifted his head and kissed George. George smiled and closed his eyes.

Elliot got off of him and stood on wobbly legs. He took a deep breath before pulling his pants up enough to walk and went to the bathroom. He got a wet washcloth and cleaned himself before going back out and cleaning George. He helped the shorter boy pull his pants back up.

"You have some on your shirt," George said and Elliot looked down before his eye widened. He grabbed the washcloth and started to scrub it. George placed his hands behind his head and watched in amusement.

Elliot soon stopped when all he could see was a big wet spot. It was going to have to be washed as soon as he got home. He heard George yawn and he discarded the rag before joining George. They had at least another hour together.

* * *

Elliot walked across the football field with a frown. All the football players stared at him.

"Where is, Scott?" He asked. The quarterback looked at him and with a frown.

"What do you want, Stabler?" Eric asked.

Elliot's face twitched and he folded his arms. "One of your goons twisted George's ankle."

Eric shrugged. "What does that have to do with me?"

Elliot glared at him. "I want them to stay away from him. I don't care what happens to me but if any of them put their hands on him again, I might not be able to control myself."

Some of football players scoffed and laughed at him but Eric nodded. "Fine." The older boy could see the seriousness of the threat. Elliot would be out for blood if it happened again.

"Now get off my field," he said.

Elliot flipped him the bird before walking off.

George sighed as Elliot walked back to the truck. "Is everything okay?" He asked and Elliot nodded.

"It's fine. I think I may have bought you some time. Hopefully Eric isn't a complete jerk and he'll leave you be while you're injured." George nodded and gave Elliot a smile. George slowly got out of the truck and Elliot closed the door and locked it. George limped slowly and Elliot matched his pace. Soon they were in the school.

"How did your mom take it?" George's face turned red. He didn't want to tell Elliot how his mother fawned over him and wondered why he didn't call her to come home early.

"She kind of freaked out and made sure my ankle was fine and it was propped properly."

"So she fawned?" Elliot asked with a small smile.

"Yes she fawned," George answered. Elliot knew that would happen and he understood why George didn't want to tell him. Elliot saw George off by his class and went to his own.

* * *

John walked down the hallway with a pass tucked under his left arm and his right hand in his pocket. The bored look on his face matched the frown that he sported almost all day every day. Most people gave him a look because to them he looked like some creepy nerd. He really didn't care. John pushed the bathroom door open and went inside. He looked to see two of the football players in the bathroom. John rolled his eyes and went to leave when he was grabbed by the shoulder. "Look, it's the pole," one of them said.

John jerked away. "Don't you cave-men have something better to do?" He asked as he went for the door again as fast as he could but was pulled further into the bathroom.

"No we don't. You see, we're not allowed to touch the other twerp so we thought that it would fun to mess with you." His glasses were snatched off and he was thrown to the ground. He tried to get back up but he was kicked back down. Oh shit, John thought as a blurry fist connected with his face.

* * *

Elliot leaned against the lockers and looked at his watch. Fin paced along the lockers. "Where the hell is he?" Fin asked as he stopped and looked down the hallway.

"We're going to be late to English again," Elliot said. Just as the late bell rang John came around the corner of the hallway. He was wearing no glasses and was sporting a bruise on his face. His left eye was swollen and it looked like the older boy could barely see out of it.

Fin's mouth gaped open as he rushed over to John. "What the hell?"

"Those stupid fucking jock creeps, that's what happened," John said angrily as he threw his broken glasses on the ground.

Elliot frowned and banged on the locker. "Damn it. This going too far," he said.

Fin looked at John again. "Come on and let's go to class." Fin helped John and Elliot followed behind.

George limped his way to Mr. Cragen's classroom and he wondered what was going on. Elliot only texted him and told him that it was an emergency. He went into the classroom to see a bruised John and Fin fawning over him in a very Fin-ish way. Not doing much but with an edge of skittishness.

Elliot looked up and smiled when he saw George. George limped to him and sat down next to him.

Cragen looked at all four boys. He had called Dean Cooper. Someone had to take care of this before someone was hurt again.


	14. Chapter 14

_(AN: I'm back! Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. All my stories were wiped off of my computer. I mean everything I had ever written is gone. And I've spent the last couple of months moping about it and trying to motivate myself to start writing again. So here it is. This is probably the shortest chapter in the story but it's a bit of filler. The Halloween party is about to be in full swing. I hope you like it. Please review. Need to know if you guys like where I'm going with this chapter.)_

Elliot and George sat in the Dean's Office and waited. They had both been called there. It was the day before Halloween and Elliot hoped that this meeting was fast so that he could go help John decorate his basement. He hated that they were going to be questioned again. He felt George's hand tighten around his own and he smiled at him.

"Maybe we should tell him. I'm really starting to not care about what Eric might or might not do," the shorter boy said and Elliot looked at him like he was crazy.

"If he really tries anything we would have to go to the police. I mean if you had told he would have been suspended," George continued ignoring the look.

"I'm not going to jeopardize your safety," Elliot argued back.

"We already are. Neither of us is safe right now." George said with a bit of finality to his voice.

Elliot sighed and leaned over and kissed George. "You're right. We'll tell Dean Cooper everything."

George kissed Elliot and he moved down to kiss his jaw lightly.

"Do that again and we're going to have to leave," Elliot said in a low voice and George cocked an eyebrow before doing it again.

"Please keep your hormones out of my office."

George turned red at the voice and Elliot chuckled.

Dean Cooper sat in front of them and smiled. "I know you two know why you're here. I'm starting to become very angry at the things that are happening and the fact that none of you are talking. Now, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Both Elliot and George looked at each other before Elliot nodded.

"Elliot was beat up by Eric in the locker room. He didn't tell because of me. Eric threatened to hurt me," George said.

"I decided not to. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Eric hurt him and I would probably commit murder if he did," Elliot said an angry look in his eyes.

George squeezed his hand.

"What about your ankle, George?" The dean asked.

"In gym one of the football players rammed right into me. I fell awkwardly and my ankle twisted."

Dean Cooper nodded and looked thoughtful. "You boys can go home; I'll take care of Eric. I'm sure you won't have much trouble from him anymore."

Both Elliot and George got up, their hands still linked.

"Thanks Mr. Cooper," George said and Elliot just smiled. Elliot let George's hand go and he grabbed his book bag and George's before grabbing his hand again.

"See you, tomorrow," Elliot said to the Dean and he pulled George out of the office.

Dean Cooper smiled and shook his head. He was happy that the both of them found each other.

* * *

Elliot pulled George onto his lap and George leaned back on him.

John sighed at the couple trying to figure out what the hell they were doing taking a break.

"We're not finished," the older boy said in exasperation.

Elliot looked at him. "We're almost done. Relax," he said as he wrapped his arms around George's waist.

John rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to them.

"How's your ankle?" John asked George.

The shorter boy shrugged. "It still hurts a little if I over exert it but it is feeling much better."

"That's good." John said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His eye was still a little bruised from when the football players beat him up.

George looked at him with concern and looked at Elliot. He saw Elliot staring at John intently.

"Are you okay?" George asked and John nodded.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'll be back in a few minutes," John said as he got up and went upstairs.

"I'm worried about him, El," George said and Elliot nodded.

"It's because of Fin. John has been stressing out about liking him. Normally John handles his feelings about it better but lately he's been a wreck." Elliot said before sighing.

"Do you think Fin has feelings for him?" George asked and Elliot sighed again.

"He does..." Elliot took a short pause. "He doesn't want to go out with him. He told me he likes John a lot but he feels that they aren't ready for any type of relationship. Fin has always dated girls. He's always liked girls. John is the first male he has ever been attracted to. It's a conflict for him."

George nodded. "I can see why this would bother John and Fin," he said and he stood.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Elliot pulled him back down and kissed him.

George melted into the kiss before pulling back. "I guess you don't want me to go and talk to him."

Elliot shook his head. "John is in one of his moods. When he's like that he becomes very cruel. I mean very cruel. He's always sorry after but he's almost lost Fin that way a few times."

George sighed and nodded before he got off of Elliot's lap and sat next to him. He laid his head against Elliot's shoulder.

"Tomorrow will be better for him," Elliot said.

"I hope so," George answered and as he placed his hand into Elliot's.

"John has decided to talk to Fin before the party. Hopefully they will straighten out everything. They'll always be friends one way or the other. They've known each other since they were in kindergarten. I met them together in junior high school."

George looked thoughtful. "I remember you three. You were always together. That was before I formally met you guys freshman year."

Elliot snorted. "I remember you always alone in lunch. I also remember how cute you looked sitting there reading."

The shorter boy laughed.

"Very cute," Elliot said kissing George softly.

* * *

John looked at Fin in anger. "Why?"

"Neither of us is ready for something like this. You and I both know it," Fin said, calmly.

"We could make it work. We've made us as friends work," John said.

"That has nothing to do with an actual physical relationship. Maybe in a year or two but right now this isn't going to work," Fin said hoping that John would try to understand.

"What if in a year I find someone else, what then or what if you find someone else?" John asked despite his brain telling him not to.

"Then that's it."

John could see the hurt in Fin's and John was also a bit hurt.

Fin sighed. He knew that John wasn't going to go looking for someone else. Fin knew that question was more directed towards him. He gave a slight smile before pressing a kiss to the corner of John's mouth. It was his way of saying that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Are we cool?" Fin asked when he pulled back.

John rolled his eyes but he smiled. Only Fin would have the audacity to kiss him and then ask such a question as if they hadn't just kissed. "We're cool," he said as he hugged Fin.

Fin hugged John tightly before letting him go. "Don't we have Halloween stuff to prepare?" He asked.

"Well my mom is almost done with cupcakes and cookies. I was going to make the rest of the food. I know for a fact that Olivia and Casey are bringing some food and a couple of their friends over with food. George and Elliot said they would bring over most of George's amplifiers and some better cords since most of mine are frayed. I think we can relax for now," John said.

"Well we should practice some then. I'm still having trouble with that bass line," Fin said and John smiled before pulling him into the basement.

* * *

Elliot smiled as George grabbed guitar cables from his closet. George seemed to be cataloging everything that they were going to need for the performance that they were going to put on. Probably only two to three songs but George wanted to make sure that they sounded good.

"Please don't kill yourself by over thinking it, George," Elliot said and George stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not. I just want to make sure I get everything. I would hate to have to drag you back here to get it," George said while he recounted the cables.

"What makes you think I will?"

"What makes you think you won't?" George shot back.

It was true. Elliot would probably take George back to his apartment to get something he forgot. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend know that though.

"Because I know I won't," Elliot said.

George just smirked. "I think that this everything," he said while he grabbed a bag to put the cords into. "The amp bag is over there."

"The amp has a bag," Elliot asked a little surprised.

George nodded while he finished with cords. "They do. It helps to carry them better and they are protected."

Elliot looked at the amp that he had to put into the bag. He grabbed the bag and put it in.

"Okay I think everything is ready. Now we just have to get this to the truck," George said and Elliot pulled George against him.

"We don't have to leave right now," Elliot said as he kissed George. George laughed but let Elliot push him onto his bed. Elliot unbuttoned George's shirt.

George pulled away from Elliot. "What are your thoughts on blow jobs?" He asked with a serious face.

Elliot looked at him with a stupid grin on his face. "I have no objections to them. Why?"

"Thought we'd try it, since the room is sound proof," George said and Elliot smiled.

He was getting hard just thinking about George's mouth around him. He knew of blow jobs but he never had one. Elliot rolled off of him and George started to unbuckle Elliot's pants.

The knob shook and George turned when heard a hard knock on the door. Elliot looked at the door a he heard a male voice and words that he didn't understand.

George shot off the bed and Elliot followed as he fixed his clothes. George quickly buttoned his shirt and unlocked and opened the door.

"Father," he said. His father looked passed him and looked at Elliot who was putting the bag with the cords on his back and picking up the amplifier.

"Elliot this is my father," George said.

Elliot looked at the man nervously and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Huang," he said. George's father didn't take his offered hand. Elliot put it down and looked at the floor awkwardly.

George said something and his father left the doorway and George closed the door back.

"I didn't expect him home," George said.

"It's okay but you owe me," Elliot said and George smirked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you when we have time to be alone."

"I still can't believe you asked me that," Elliot said with a smile.

George shrugged. "I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to try it."

"We'll have to make alone time," Elliot said eagerly.

George laughed. "Let's leave now before my father thinks it will be a better idea for me to stay home."

* * *

Elliot carried the amp down into the basement where John and Fin were sitting on the couch together. George followed with the bag of cords.

"You've finally made it," John said.

"It's only noon. We have plenty of time," Elliot said.

George looked at John and Fin and he smiled. John was a bit more relaxed then he had been yesterday and Fin looked content.

"I have the top piece for the stack amp," George said.

"That's good. Now I take out the other part and we'll hook everything up," John said. George followed John to the back room. John started to move some of the boxes out of the way.

"How's everything?" George asked.

John smiled at him. "I think that everything is going to be okay," he said.

George smiled. "I'm happy that it will be."

"I've found it!" John pulled the speaker out and George helped him. They pushed it out of the backroom and placed it on the left side of the drum set. Elliot took the amp out the bag and placed it on top of the speaker. George took the cords out of the bag and hooked the amp to the speaker.

"I think that the rhythm guitar, the bass and the microphone can be hooked to this. George your guitar will go on the other amp," John said. George nodded. They hooked up everything and Elliot adjusted the drums.

"Now we wait," John said.

"Actually we have to finish cooking," Fin reminded him. John glared at him but he went upstairs and Fin followed.

George sat on the couch with Elliot. He rested his head against Elliot's shoulder. "I can't wait until tonight. After we perform, will you dance with me?" George asked.

Elliot looked at him and he nodded. "Of course I will. We might have to do it after Casey's friends leave."

George smiled. "That's going to be something that's going to be interesting."

Elliot kissed him. "I'm a pretty good dancer so you don't have to worry."

* * *

John set up the food on the table and George hooked up Elliot's i-Pod to the speakers. Music came through the speakers and George turned it down so that they could hear comfortably. Elliot helped Fin place the rest of the food on the table. The doorbell rang and John ran upstairs to the door.

Elliot pulled went over to George and pulled in for a long kiss since he wasn't going to be able to do that all night.

George smiled as he pulled back. "I think it's going to be a good party," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

George looked at Elliot as he talked to Olivia. He smiled as Elliot made a face and Olivia laughed at him. Someone stood in front of him and blocked his view of Elliot. He frowned and looked at the person. They were one of Casey's friends.

"Would you like to dance?"

George sighed inwardly as he looked at the girl who was grinning at him. "I don't dance," he said hoping the girl would leave him alone.

"It's not that hard. I could show you," she said and George wanted to cringe at her tone.

"Hey George, we need to set up the guitars," John said pulling him away from the girl.

"Thank you," George said to John and John just shrugged.

"Elliot was ready to break the food table when he saw that girl talking to you. I thought it would be a good idea to save you and my table and food."

George laughed as he grabbed his guitar and hooked his tuner up to it. "So we're going to perform now?" Elliot asked as he stood close to George.

"Yep," John answered.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked George.

George nodded. "She asked me to dance and I was trying to tell her no without hurting her feelings."

"Next you should just hurt their feelings," Elliot said and George smiled.

"You know that it isn't nice to do," he said as he hooked his guitar to the amp.

The music was shut off and John stood at the microphone. "We're going to play you three songs tonight. Hope you enjoy," he said before letting George step up to the microphone. "I'm pretty sure you guys are familiar with this song," George said. He turned to look and Elliot and counted off.

He turned back to the microphone and started to sing.

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces, fill the place I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you, and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could somebody, _

_Someone like you_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Off in the night while you live it up_

_I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_ I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Someone like me_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

_Oh, woah ooooooh, ooooooh_

George smiled into the microphone as he saw Olivia and Casey singing too.

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see_

Everyone clapped. George turned around to look at Elliot who winked at him. "Well now. I'm going to give up the microphone to Elliot who will be singing the next song," he said and Elliot handed his sticks to Fin and John put his guitar on its stand and took the bass. "Hello," Elliot said and he could see some of the girls giving him looks that he didn't like. He looked at George who was tuning his guitar. George looked up and nodded. George started to play the guitar. Then everyone joined in and Elliot started to sing

**Sucker love is heaven sent**

**You pucker up, our passions spent**

**Your heart's a tart your body's rent**

**My body's broken yours is rent**

**Carve your name into my arm**

**Instead of stressed I lie here charmed**

**Cause there's nothing else to do**

**Every me and every you**

**Sucker love a box I choose**

**No other box I choose to use**

**Another love I would abuse**

**No circumstances could excuse**

**In the shape things to come**

**Too much poison come undone**

**Cause there's nothing else to do**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me**

**Sucker love is known to swing **

**Prone to cling and waste these thing**

**Pucker up for heaven's sake**

**There's never been so much at stake**

**I serve my head up on a plate**

**It's only comfort, calling late**

**Cause there's nothing left to do**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me**

**Like the naked leads blind**

**I know selfish, I'm unkind**

**Sucker love always finds**

**Someone to bruise and leave behind**

**All alone in space and time **

**There nothing here but what here's mine**

**Something borrowed, something blue**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me**

**Every me and every you**

**Every me**

Elliot looked back at George. "Okay now this is the last song of the night and the i-Pod will be turned back on. I hope we didn't bore you too much. Both George and I will be singing and I hope you enjoy.

George retuned his guitar quickly and he stood next to Elliot with the second microphone.

George and John started to play together. Elliot started the song off.

**Could you move in slow motion?**

**Everything goes by so fast**

**Just slow down a little**

**Save the best part for last**

**You speak in riddles**

**Your intentions turn me on**

Elliot took a quick glance at George.

**I'm yours forever**

**Will you love me when I'm gone?**

**When I'm gone**

_You're an unfenced fire_

**When I'm gone**

_Over walls we travel_

**When I'm gone**

_It's you I admire_

**When I'm gone**

_My living example_

_Your eyes are an undiscovered ocean far away_

_Any minute now keeping_

_Both poets and priests at bay_

_Don't get ahead of me_

_Could we just this once see eye to eye?_

_What you offer has me_

_Ask me how it feels to vie_

_To vie_

**You're an unfenced fire**

_To vie_

**Over walls we travel**

_To vie_

**It's you I admire**

_To vie_

**My living example**

_It's a photograph discovered_

**A decade after**

**It's a cannon blast disguised as a **

_Firecracker_

_It's enough to bring a brick wall _

**To its knees**

_And sing_,

**_Please_**

**Could you move in slow motion?**

**Everything goes by so fast**

_Just slow down a little_

_Save the best part for last_

**For last**

_You're an unfenced fire_

**For last**

_Over walls we've travel_

**For last**

_It's you I admire_

**For last**

**_My living example _**

**_My living example_**

**_It's you I admire_**

**_My living example_**

Elliot and George looked at each other with a smile. George put his guitar up and he turned the music back on. Elliot went to the food table for two bottles of waters. He brought to George and George took it happily.

"That was good," Elliot said.

"It went well. A few mistakes here and there but we can brush up on them."

Elliot turned around to find they were surrounded by at least five girls.

"Both your voices are amazing," one of them said.

"Thank you," both Elliot and George said at the same time.

"Alright back off," Olivia said pushing her way through the girls.

"Shoo," she said with a stern look and her hand on her hip. They all glared at her but left. Olivia hugged both George and Elliot.

"You guys were awesome. I didn't know you could sing like that Elliot."

"George told me I could and I guess I believed him," Elliot said.

"We'll try to keep the girls off you for as long as possible," Casey said to them as she walked up.

"They keep going on about how you guys were so great and that they wouldn't mind doing some things to you two."

Both Elliot and George looked horrified.

"Like she said we'll keep them at bay. There are other boys here," Olivia said as she walked off with Casey.

George looked at Elliot and he wanted to kiss him but he couldn't.

"Let's take the guitars to the backroom," Elliot said.

George grabbed his guitar and John's while Elliot took the bass. Elliot let George go before him and he closed the door and locked it. George put the guitar into their case. He then took the bass from Elliot and put it in its case. George was surprised as Elliot pushed his against the door and kissed him. George moaned he wrapped his arms around Elliot's waist.

"You looked so hot singing out there," Elliot said. "I wanted to grab you mid-performance and find some place nice and quiet and have my way with you."

"You're doing a very good job of it," George said. Elliot kissed him again. There was a knock on the backroom door and Elliot sighed. He pulled George from the door. He unlocked it and opened the door.

"Are the guitars up," John asked with a slight smirk that said that he knew he was interrupting.

"Yes," Elliot said roughly. He walked back out to the party and George followed. Cock-blocking is seriously not cool, Elliot thought as he went to the food table to make a plate.

* * *

George washed the last dish and Elliot came up behind him. Elliot wrapped his arms around George's waist and kissed his neck.

"You still owe me," Elliot said huskily.

George smiled. "I do but we have to be completely alone," he said.

Elliot chuckled. "That can be arranged."

"How?"

"John said that we can have the basement since it's now clean again. Also I know for a fact that you brought clean clothing just in case we spent the night. We can also dance if you still want," Elliot said and George smiled.

"We can save the dancing for another day."

Elliot had the stupid grin on his face again and George turned to see it. "You're cute," George said.

"We're wasting time up here," Elliot said as he pulled George to the basement.

Elliot lay on the bed and started to pull at his belt.

George rolled his eyes and he stilled Elliot's hands.

"Calm down," he said as he let Elliot's hands go and he straddled his hips. George leaned down and kissed Elliot.

"Why do you want me to calm down?" Elliot asked as he pulled back a little.

"Just want to take my time," George answered as he pulled Elliot's shirt up. Elliot sat up some to get the shirt over his head.

George kissed Elliot's neck and bit lightly at the skin. Elliot sighed as George hands roamed over his ribs and he squirmed as his body tingled from the soft touch.

"I think I should take a shower before we do this," Elliot said realizing that he took one this morning but they have been doing things all day and at one point he was sweaty. He didn't want to smell bad or taste bad.

George sighed and nodded. "We both should. You can take yours first." George got off of Elliot and Elliot got off the bed. Elliot grabbed his book bag and he went into the backroom. George lay on the bed and sighed. He would have been okay with pleasuring Elliot and then they could both take a shower and be clean after but Elliot was being self-conscious about how dirty he was. George didn't really care either way. He just wanted to try something new and soon. George got off the bed quickly and pulled his shirt over his head. He went to the backroom and into the bathroom. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down. George kicked them off and he opened the shower curtain.

Elliot looked at him and his hand stopped moving on his cock. George got into the shower and covered Elliot's hand with his. Elliot's eyes became wide and he pushed George against the wall and kissed him. George pulled away and sank to his knees. Elliot thought he looked sexy wet and his hair plastered to his face.

George gripped Elliot gave him an experimental lick.

"Please don't be a tease," Elliot said softly as he gripped George's hair.

George took him into his mouth and he heard Elliot groan. He bobbed up and down and occasionally he would lick the head before going back down.

Elliot gripped George's hair harder and he bucked his hips. "Oh God, feels so good," he mumbled.

George grabbed his hips to stop him from moving too much. George slowed down and heard Elliot whine.

"So close, George," Elliot said trying to move his hips. George sped up his efforts an Elliot moaned.

"I'm going to come," Elliot said but George kept pushing.

"George!"

George swallowed as quickly as possible. Elliot looked down at George and watched as he slipped free from George's mouth.

"I can't believe you did that," Elliot said as he slowly lowered himself to the floor with George.

"Wondered what it would taste like," George said. He felt Elliot grip him and started to tug. "Can't leave you like this," Elliot mumbled as he kissed George's neck.

George hummed with pleasure as Elliot moved lower to his nipples. He then moved to his mouth and kissed George. Tasted like George and something else before realizing that George had just swallowed his…stuff but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Are you close, baby?"

George nodded before putting his face in the crook of his neck.

"Come for me," Elliot said and he felt George tense and the hot seed spill over his hand.

George slumped against him boneless. "You must be really tired," Elliot said with a small chuckle.

"I am," George said yawning. Elliot kissed him.

"Felt good," Elliot said and he saw George's ears turn red.

"Can't wait to do this again and maybe next time you'll let me give you one," he said. George looked at him and smiled.

Elliot turned off the shower and they both got out of the shower. Elliot decided to towel off George because he looked dead on his feet. George left the bathroom to get dressed for bed and Elliot dried himself off and pulled on his pajama pants. He took his bag and walked out of the bathroom. George was in his pajama pants and a t-shirt and on the bottom bunk.

Elliot slipped under the covers with George and he saw that George was almost asleep.

"You forgot to turn off the light," George mumbled and Elliot rolled his eyes. He got up and hit the light switch and got back into the bed.

"Better?"

"Much," George said. Elliot kissed him softly and closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Elliot looked at Eric with a look of disdain and the boy just smirked at him.

George frowned and he was really frustrated that Eric was still trying to intimidate them. He knew that Eric wasn't doing much of anything anymore because of Dean Cooper but the boy still seemed to be very interested in him.

"Are you ready to leave?" Elliot asked.

George smiled at him and they both walked to Elliot's truck. John, Fin, and Olivia were waiting there.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to be with my family," Elliot said.

"We don't really do Thanksgiving," George said. "My Mom just makes a normal dinner. It's not a big thing for us. She does expect me to be there though." George really didn't like holidays too much. His father was always there for them and he didn't always see eye to eye about certain things with his father.

"Olivia is trying to plan something for the weekend. I tried to tell her we just threw a Halloween party not too long ago," John said.

"It was a good party and I thought that this time we could have something just exclusively for us," Olivia said.

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe we could just hang out and order some pizza and stuff," he said.

John nodded. "I like that idea. Just do something we normally do and we can play video games," John said as he shifted somewhat closer to Fin. Fin just looked at him with what could be called smile since it was Fin.

George noticed and he smiled a little. Elliot looked at George like he was weird.

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing. Do you want to come over?" Elliot asked and George smiled.

"You can come over to my place. Dad is away again and my mom won't be home until around 10 o'clock," George said and Elliot gave him a goofy smile.

"Why does he look like an idiot," John asked looking at Elliot.

George shrugged and pulled on Elliot's shirt.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"You're drooling," John said before George could answer.

Elliot glared at him.

They finally got into the truck and Elliot drove as fast as the law would allow and dropped everyone off in record time. George laughed silently. Elliot was always eager to be alone with him. He wasn't complaining about it because he liked being alone with Elliot too.

* * *

George moaned as Elliot pressed him against the door of his apartment.

"Can we go in?" George asked and Elliot looked up from George's neck.

"I guess," Elliot said and he let George turn and unlock the door. He pressed against George and gripped his hips.

"El," George said as he opened the door. Elliot let George go and he took off his shoes. George took off his and he walked to his room. Elliot followed. George opened his room door and Elliot took off his shirt before attacking George's neck.

"Hm, you're impatient," George moaned. He unbuttoned his shirt and he felt Elliot's hands roam over his body.

"Can't help it, you're sexy," Elliot said turning George around and kissing him. He backed George up until the back of George's legs hit the bed.

Elliot backed away and pushed George onto the bed. He then latched onto one of George's nipples. George threw his head back as he moaned. Elliot bit down before licking at it to sooth it. He then did the same to the other one. Elliot then moved to George's pants and unbuttoned them. George lifted his hips and let Elliot pull down his pants and underwear.

Elliot gripped George and started to stroke him slowly. "You're teasing," George said jerking his hips to get more contact.

Elliot just smiled at him and he gave an experimental lick. He cringed at the salt taste.

George looked at him seeing the face. "You don't have to," he said. George didn't want Elliot to be pressured.

"I want to. I could probably get used to the taste," Elliot said before taking another lick and hearing George gasp.

Elliot took him into his mouth and George let his head fall back on the bed. Elliot bobbed his head and he tried to copy exactly what George did for him.

"El," George said with a breathy moan.

Elliot continued knowing that he was doing well.

George threaded his fingers through Elliot's hair and tugged lightly.

Elliot stopped and let George slide out of his mouth.

"Um, want you up here, naked," George said.

Elliot wasted no time unbuckling his belt and his pants and pulling them down with his underwear. He pulled his feet out of his pants and got onto the bed and hovered over George. George pulled Elliot down for a kiss.

"Hm," Elliot said as he gripped both George and him in his hand.

"Do you have any lube," he asked. George pointed at the top drawer of his dresser and Elliot pulled I open and grabbed the lube but not before seeing something that shocked him. George saw the look and turned red realizing what Elliot saw.

"George that's a…"

"I know what it is. Can you please close the drawer?"

"Will we discuss it later?" Elliot asked.

George rolled his eyes. "Sure. Now if you don't get us off right now then you're not getting any for a very long time," George answered still embarrassed.

Elliot sat up and squeezed some of the lube onto his hand. He threw the bottle beside them before taking both George and him into his hand. The lube did wonders. George moved his hips in time with Elliot's hand. Elliot leaned down and kissed George before taking his other hand and threading it through George's hair. He tugged to expose George's neck and he bit down on it. George arched as he felt the pain and pleasure. Elliot sucked on his neck to leave his mark.

"El," George moaned and Elliot knew that he was going to come. Elliot kissed George as they both came. Elliot back away and pressed his face into the crook of George's neck. He moved his body so that he could drop onto the bed.

George laid there trying to catch his breath. Elliot gave him a quick kiss on the neck before getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Elliot came back out with a wet rag and wiped George off before heading back to the bathroom. He came back out and closed and locked the bedroom door before he lay back on the bed with George.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked.

"Tired but for some reason not sleepy," George said.

"Want to talk then?" Elliot asked. They talked all the time but Elliot liked to talk to George.

"I'd like that," George said.

Elliot pulled George against him and started by asking George how his day was.

* * *

Elliot ran around his family's table putting out the silverware.

"Elliot!"

"What fucking now," he mumbled to himself.

His mother and father had been bugging him all day. He hated Thanksgiving for the simple fact that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near his room. If he was allowed he'd disappear into the room and act like no one else in the house existed.

"Elliot, are you finished with the table?"

"No, Mom!" Elliot yelled as he put the last fork down.

The table was really for just putting the food on. It was also considered the kid's table. So his brother's and cousin's will be stuck there. Hopefully while everyone is stuffing their faces he can get away and be in his room with his food. He could also give George a quick text to see how his Thanksgiving was going. George's family was probably finished eating by now.

It was around five thirty. Most of the food was already on the table. It was a good thing, which meant that Elliot didn't have to carry too much out of the kitchen. His father and uncles were in the living room watching football. He really didn't care about the game. Normally he would be in the living room with them but he would rather help his mother then have to deal with his father talking about him getting kicked off the football team.

"Elliot, come get the potato salad!" Elliot sighed as he walked into the kitchen. His aunts and his mother were in the kitchen fixing food and talking. Elliot took the bowl of potato salad off the table and took it into the dining room.

"El, go tell your father and uncles that the food is ready. I'll go get the kids from outside," his mother said and kissed him on top of the head.

Elliot smiled a little before heading to the living room. "Dinner's ready," Elliot said and left the living room as fast as he went in. He went back to the kitchen. His mother was the only one there.

"Go into the dining room, Elliot. We're getting ready to say grace," she said and then she saw the frown on her son's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Elliot shook his head. "It's nothing, Mom. You know I hate Thanksgiving," he said.

"I know. For the life of me I don't know why. After grace, you can take your food upstairs. Just make sure to be back down to help clean."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks, Mom," he said before going into the dining room.

* * *

Elliot put his plate of food on his desk and sat down. He was so glad to be in his room. He could still hear the noise but he was glad that it wasn't as loud as being down there. Elliot picked up his cell phone and called George.

"Hey, El," George answered and Elliot smiled.

"Hey baby. How is everything?"

"It was good. The food was good and my father actually didn't bother me this year. How's it going over there?"

"Fucking horrible. The only good thing is the food. It always is. Luckily I got to eat up in my room."

"That's good. Hopefully it gets better. Miss you."

"Miss you too. I'm picking you up tomorrow and then to John's house for rehearsal?"

"Yes. I wrote a song that we can do. It's cool to do covers but I think we can do our own songs. I have the guitar parts and the vocals. We can work on everything else tomorrow."

"That's great. I'll text you later tonight. Bye George."

"Bye, El."

Elliot ended the call and put his phone down before digging into his food. It tasted so good. Elliot turned his computer on. Maybe he could watch a few TV shows while he ate.

* * *

George played his guitar and tried to come up with a rhythm for his song he wrote. I wasn't working out the way he wanted it too.

"Well it is a G Minor Pentatonic. Maybe just a nice little riff off the scale will help," George said to himself.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door. He put his guitar down and got up. He opened the door and saw his mother.

"Wanted to say goodnight and to tell you your father will be leaving in the morning," his mother said and George smiled.

"Night, Mom." His mother kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

George closed his door and locked it. He looked at his phone and saw that Elliot had texted him a smiley face emoticon. George quickly sent one back before laying onto his bed thinking about what chord progression he should use.

* * *

Elliot finished the last of the dishes and placed it onto the overstuffed dish rack. "Go to bed, sweetie, I'll dry them. You look exhausted," his mother said.

Elliot nodded and yawned. "Night, Mom," he said as he headed towards the stairs.

His brothers were already in bed. They probably weren't asleep yet but they were in their room at least. Elliot walked into his room, closed the door and locked it. He quickly shed all his clothing and leaped into bed. He looked at his phone and saw that George had sent him a smiley face in response.

Elliot couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would get to spend time with George and he was going to hear the song he had been working on. Knowing George, it was going to be brilliant.


	17. Chapter 17

_(A/N: Here is Chapter 17. Took a long time to write. I do hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write. Please Read and Review. Feedback is always appreciated.) _

Elliot threw his bag into the backseat of his truck and got into it. He put the key in the ignition. He sighed as the truck started. He was going to have to change the oil in the car soon. His father kept bothering him about doing it. Elliot knew how but that didn't mean he wanted to. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

George stood outside of his building with his guitar. He looked at his watch and then up to see Elliot pull up in front of the building.

George hurried to the truck and Elliot leaned over and opened the door for him.

"Hurry up, it's freezing," Elliot said.

George got in and closed the door.

Elliot leaned over and kissed him. "How are you?"

"The same as this morning, El," George said with a small smile.

"It could have changed," Elliot said as he waited for a car to pass before pulling away from the curb.

"You're right but it didn't," George said with a small smile.

"Whatever, smartass." Elliot stopped at a red and turned and stuck his tongue out at George.

George smiled at him.

"I still want to talk about what's in your drawer," Elliot said with a little smirk.

George blushed and looked down.

"Look George I'm not going to make fun of you about it. I'm just curious. Every time I've said something sexual you become very scandalized. So imagine my surprise when I find out that you have a very dirty secret," Elliot said.

"It's not that I become scandalized I just don't know if you're just being funny sometimes or if you're being serious," George said.

"Trust me when I say that most of the time I'm very serious. If I do it in front of our friends, then I'm joking but when it's just me and you, I'm completely serious."

"It's a toy one of my friends got me. I've used it a couple of times. It feels good but hard to find time to do it with my Mom always home and my Dad coming and going without real warning."

Elliot nodded as he pulled up at John's house. "I want to watch you use it," Elliot said. George blushed a bit but smiled.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a show," George said leaning over and kissing Elliot.

"I had no idea you were so naughty. I like it," Elliot said.

* * *

"Hi, John," George said with a small smile when the older boy opened the door. John looked at George and Elliot.

"Hey," John said. "I've already set up everything in the basement. He moved to the side and they both came in.

Elliot went down the stairs with George and John closed the house door.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before following the two lovebirds down.

"So what's this song," John asked.

George shrugged. "Just something I came up with but I don't think we should do it today. There is some stuff I need to work out," he said.

Elliot pouted before straightening his face.

"George you almost made Stabler cry," John said sticking his tongue out at Elliot.

Elliot flipped him the bird.

"We could always help you with it," Fin said.

George shook his head. "That was the idea but it was more to help me finish the song with you all contributing to the song with your own parts. I can't quite figure my part out yet. More than likely I'll have it finished by next week."

"So what are we going to play then," John asked.

"Hmm, I know," Elliot said. They all turned and looked at him.

"Let's just chill out, you know? I mean we're always rehearsing. Why not just make this a quiet Saturday. We can talk about what song we want to try next and hang out," Elliot said.

He had a point. Ever since they started doing this they never took a break. Every Saturday they worked on songs and getting the notes right and timing to sound decent. He just wanted to relax for one Saturday.

"I think that's a good idea," Fin said.

"I guess I'm calling the pizza place early today," John said. Elliot pulled George to the couch with him and on top of his lap. George's cheeks held a slight pink but he smiled.

John pretended to gag and Fin just shook his head at John.

"So three boxes," Fin asked. George looked at them like they were crazy.

"Elliot could take down one box by himself," John said.

Elliot just shrugged. "I'm a growing boy," he said as he gave George a quick peck on the lips.

"We don't have to order them right now," John said. "Maybe a game of Monopoly will pass some time," he said pulling the board game from his bookshelf.

"I've never played Monopoly," George said.

Elliot gasped and John almost dropped the box.

"Do you live under a rock?" John asked.

George shook his head. "I guess I just wasn't exposed to this kind of stuff. My Mom didn't play board games and my first language was Chinese so I wasn't exactly exposed to English or American things until I started to go to school. I didn't have a lot of friends either and I was never really let out of the building I live in without one of my parents going with me."

"You need to give me a list of things you haven't done so that we can do it together," Elliot said with a serious look.

"I would like that," George said with a smile.

"Please don't start that again," John said.

George ignored him and kissed Elliot before opening his mouth to accept Elliot's prodding tongue.

"You're doing that on purpose," John whined.

George moaned and Elliot pulled away before giving George's swollen lips one last lick.

"Did you say something John," Elliot said with a goofy look.

John rolled his eyes and muttered something about being scarred for life.

Fin stayed quiet about the whole thing but he had a smirk on his face.

"I want to play Life," Fin said and John looked at Fin and they both stared at each other.

John sighed and he went back over to the shelf and pulled done the Life board game.

"Life is a lot better than Monopoly," Fin said.

"Yes it is," Elliot said. John pulled out the table and Fin helped him.

Soon all four boys were sat around the table.

"Alright," John said before setting up the board.

"We spin the wheel to see who goes first," he said.

John spun first and he got a six.

Fin was next and he got an eight.

Elliot slapped George's hand away and spun.

"Ten," Elliot said smugly.

George punched him on the arm and spun the wheel. He got a two.

"Elliot goes first and we go clockwise from there," Fin said.

Elliot picked the green car and his blue peg. George grabbed the white car.

John and Fin did Ro Sham Bo for the pick of the red and blue.

"Best two out three," John said.

"Okay," Fin said.

Elliot and George watched.

"Ro Sham Bo," Fin and John said together.

"Fuck you," John said when he saw that Fin's rock beat his scissor.

Fin stuck his tongue out at John.

"Ro Sham Bo!"

"I hate you," John said. He lost again.

Fin pulled rock and John pulled paper.

Fin took the blue car and John took the red car.

"Alright, I'm going straight to my career," Elliot said.

John pulled out the Career cards and he shuffled them and spread them out.

"Pick a Career," John said.

Elliot took one and looked at them. "I'm going to be an Entertainer," he said.

"Now your salary," John said.

Elliot picked the $80,000 salary. He then spun the wheel.

"Ten again? I'm on a roll," he said.

He passed two pay days and he landed on a LIFE space.

John paid him $160,000 and gave him a tile.

George went next.

"I'm going to go to college," he said and John handed him $40,000.

He spun the wheel and got a six. He landed on Study Abroad and got a LIFE tile.

Fin went next. "Career," he said.

John let him pick a career card and salary card.

"Cool, an Athlete and $90,000 as a salary," he said. He spun and got four. He moved his car and passed the first Pay Day and landed on the second one.

John gave him his money.

"Why are you always the banker," Fin asked.

"Because you and Elliot can't count and George never played before," John said.

"Finally my turn," he said. "I will go to college."

He spun and got a five. He moved and landed on Study for exams; Miss next turn. John sighed.

"This always happens."

Fin and Elliot laughed at him.

Elliot spun the wheel and it landed on three. He passed a Pay Day and landed on Flat tire; Miss next turn.

It was John's turn to laugh and George smiled some.

"It looks like your luck it up, Stabler," John said.

Elliot flipped him the bird. "Don't worry. I'll still beat you, Munch."

"Can we put them away?" George asked looking at both boys.

Elliot looked over at George and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your boyfriend is going to save you from losing," John said.

Elliot flipped him off again. "Should we call for the pizza or wait," Elliot asked. He was hungry.

"We can order it soon. Let's play a few more turns," John said.

George spun the wheel and got a ten.

He stopped at Career Choice and John held the cards out. George paused looking at the cards and he pulled one out.

"Accountant," George said.

"Now a salary," John said.

George picked out a salary and Elliot laughed at the number.

"You only have a salary of $40,000." He said and George glared at him.

"So what if it's $40,000?"

George spun the wheel again. He passed a Pay Day and landed on Win Marathon. John paid him his salary and $10,000.

It was Fin's turn again and he spun. He frowned as he only moved one space but he got a LIFE tile. John snickered a bit.

"I wouldn't laugh since you get skipped," Fin said.

John frowned remembering that he didn't get to go.

Elliot was also skipped and it was George's turn again.

He spun an eight but he stopped at Get Married. John gave him a LIFE tile.

"You should just hop into my car, baby. Why marry someone else when you got me?" Elliot said smirking at George.

George stuck his tongue out at Elliot and grabbed a girl piece.

"I'll marry a girl and call her Ellie," he said.

Elliot pouted.

George spun again ignoring Elliot's pout. He landed on a blue space.

"You don't have to do what the blue spaces say. They're optional," John said and George nodded.

"I won't pay it then," he said.

Fin spun and got a two. "This sucks," he said. He landed on a LIFE tile space and John gave him one.

"That's life," John said and he dodged a swat from Fin.

"Finally my turn," he said and spun the wheel.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said looking at the one he got. He gave himself a LIFE tile for landing on Study Abroad.

"I'm going to go order the pizza. Please don't go because I'm the banker and I like to keep check of everything," John said. He got up and went upstairs.

Elliot spun the wheel.

"Elliot," George said swatting at his hand.

"I wasn't going to move my piece I just wanted to spin the wheel," Elliot said. He knew not to go. John would flip out. He liked keeping track off everything and that meant not missing anything. That was one reason why he liked to be banker. He got to keep track of everyone and to an extent run the game.

George leaned against Elliot and Elliot wrapped his arm around his waist. "After this what do you want to do," Elliot asked.

"Hanging out here is fine," George said.

John came back down the stairs. "Ordered three large pizzas and some buffalo wings so run your pockets or get out. It's thirty-seven something and we have to tip," he said and sat down. They all put the money together and it was finally Elliot's turn to spin the wheel.

He spun the wheel and got a two but he had to stop to get married which made him sigh in relief. He would get to spin again. John gave him a LIFE tile.

Elliot grabbed and blue piece. "It's you," he said to George.

George smiled and shook his head.

He spun the wheel again and fist pumped. "Nine!"

He passed Pay Day and landed on Win Lottery, $50, 000.

"At this rate I'm going to beat you all," Elliot said as he took his salary and winnings from John.

John rolled his eyes.

George spun the wheel and it landed on a nine. He moved his car. He passed a Pay Day before stopping at Buy a House.

John gave George his money before he pulled out the House Deeds and shuffled them. George looked at the cards before pulling one.

"So you just pay the price of the house," John said.

George nodded. "What about the insurance?" He asked while he counted the $120,000 needed to pay for the house.

"It just insures the house in case something happens. If you don't, you'll have to pay out of pocket for anything bad that happens to the house. You can also buy car insurance. Forgot to tell you that," John said.

George nodded and handed John the money. He spun again and got a four this time. He passed Pay Day again and landed on Furnish Baby Room. Pay $5,000.

John took the $5,000 out of George's salary and then gave it to him.

It was Fin's turn and he spun. He got a ten which was wasted since he had to stop to get married. John paid him for the Pay Day he passed and gave him a LIFE tile. He placed a girl in the car with him and he spun again. He frowned when it landed on one and the frown deepened when had to pay $10,000 for a Wedding Reception.

John rubbed his hands together and spun. The spinner landed on six and John smiled. He stopped at the Career. "Finally," he said.

"All of are about to start families and you're just now getting a job," Elliot said laughing at John.

John glared at him and randomly picked a Career card.

"Salesperson?" John said looking at the card. He then picked a Salary card.

"Seventy thousand isn't a bad salary," John said and he spun the wheel. It landed on ten and John laughed.

He passed two Pay Days and then landed on Flat tire; Miss next turn.

"Fuck!"

Elliot laughed at John and pointed at him.

John grumbled as he paid himself.

It was Elliot's turn again and he spun a seven. He soon landed on Buy a House. John held out the House Deeds and Elliot picked one. He paid $180,000 before spinning again. He landed on one and placed his car on Pay Day. John paid him.

George spun the wheel. It was a nine. He passed a Pay Day and landed on Family Physicals. Pay $5,000.

John paid him minus $5,000.

Fin spun and got a four. He landed on Attend High Tech Seminar. Pay $10,000. He gave John the money.

"John, it's your turn. Oh no, I forgot. You got a flat tire so it's my turn," Elliot said and John flipped him off.

Elliot took his turn. The spinner landed on two and he moved his car. He landed on Baby Boy and he got a LIFE tile. "Look, we had a son," he said to George. He put a blue piece into the car.

"I see," George said with a raised eyebrow.

George spun the wheel. He got a four. He passed Pay Day and landed on Baby Girl. He received and LIFE tile and put a pink piece in his car.

"That technically means you had sex with a girl," Elliot said.

George ignored Elliot. John paid him his money after laughing at the jealous look on Elliot's face.

Fin took his turn and only moved two spaces. He landed on a Pay Day and John paid him his money.

"My turn," John said. He spun the wheel and it landed on seven. He stopped and at Get Married. He grabbed a pink piece and then a LIFE tile.

He spun again and got a nine. He passed a pay day and landed on Win Lottery, $50,000.

"My luck is turning around," he said as he paid himself.

"You're still going to lose, Munch," Elliot said. Elliot spun the wheel and it landed on four.

He moved the car and then looked at John. "I want to pay for my house insurance," he said.

He gave John $45,000 and John gave him an Insurance bill.

It was George's turn and he paid for the house insurance too before spinning. He spun and got a seven. He got paid again.

George looked at his money. He felt so broke.

It was Fin's turn and he spun a ten which was wasted because he had to buy a house.

John pulled out the House Deeds and Fin picked one. Fin paid for the insurance and the house. It was 250,000 all together and everyone watched Fin count it.

"Damn," Elliot said. He didn't realize that Fin had all that money.

Fin spun again and got another ten. John and Elliot groaned. He passed two Pay Days and landed on Baby Girl. John paid him and he put a pink piece into his car.

John spun the wheel and got a nine and he groaned when he had to stop to buy a house. He[ grabbed a House Deed and paid for it before spinning again. He got a seven. He passed two Pay Days and landed next to Elliot.

"I wish I could run you off the road," he said. Elliot glared at him but John paid him no mind while he counted out his money.

Elliot spun and frowned when he got a one. "I've been inching since I got married. He landed on Twins! John laughed and gave him a LIFE tile. Elliot picked out a boy and girl piece and put them into the car.

The doorbell rings and John picks up the money off the table. He runs up stairs to get the door. Fin followed after him to help get the pizza.

"So how do you like the game?" Elliot asked George.

George smiled. "It's fun. I wouldn't mind playing again. It's pretty time consuming."

Elliot laughed. "Wait until we play Monopoly. We'll be here for hours."

"Hours?" George said in disbelief. No board game could possibly last that long.

Elliot nodded. "You'll see when we get to have one of these hang out days again."

Fin came down the stairs carrying the pizza and John was behind him a bag.

"Let's finish this go around and do one more and then eat," John said.

George spun the wheel and got a ten. He was far ahead of everyone. He passed a Pay Day and then landed on Taxes Due. He grabbed his money but John stopped him.

"You're an Accountant, George you don't have to pay taxes. We pay taxes to you though," John said.

"Oh," George said.

Fin spun the wheel and got a three. He landed on Buy High-Definition TV, $10.000.

"Give me my money," John said when he saw the symbol. Fin frowned as he paid John the money.

John spun the wheel and got a ten. He moved the car and landed on Car Stolen, Pay $15,000 if not insured. Fin and Elliot laughed at the look on John's face.

"Why?" He shouted. He threw the money at the bank holder.

Elliot quickly spun. He could smell the pizza and his stomach was making all sorts of noises. He got a seven. He moved the car and stopped it on Baby Boy. John gave him a LIFE tile.

"What's up with you and George having all those kids? I'm not surprised though. You two go at each other like you haven't seen each other in years," John said.

George blushed and Elliot smirked. Elliot pulled George closer to him and George rolled his eyes but smiled.

George spun the wheel and got a ten. He passed a Pay Day and landed on a second one. John quickly paid him and Fin spun to take his last turn.

He got a nine and landed on Baby Boy. John gave him a LIFE tile.

John spun the wheel and got a six. He passed Pay Day and then landed on Buy Luxury Cruise Online, Pay $25,000.

He sighed and paid himself minus the $25,000.

Elliot opened a box of pizza and grabbed a slice. John shook his head. "I'm going to count everyone's money to see who won since I'm pretty sure after eating this pizza no one is going to want to play anymore," John said.

George went into the back room to get the leftover plates from Halloween and to wash his hands. He came back and gave Elliot a plate.

Elliot opened the bag and grabbed some buffalo wings.

"Did you even wash your hands?" George asked.

Elliot looked at him with a sheepish smile. "They're not that dirty," he mumbled. He put his play down and went to bathroom. Fin went after him and John sat at the table counting money and LIFE tiles.

Elliot grabbed his plate and started to eat again. He then grabbed a second slice of pizza.

"Elliot," John said. Elliot looked up. "You have $465,000."

"I did say I was going to win," Elliot said confidently.

John rolled his eyes. He counted his money next.

"I have $690,000," John said smugly as he looked at Elliot's frown. "I beat you, Stabler and I spent half the game in college," he said.

Elliot flipped him off and went back to eating.

John started to count Fin's money.

Elliot grabbed his third piece of pizza. George watched him. He was still on his first slice.

"Elliot if you eat all the pizza, I'm going kick your ass," John said.

Elliot ignored John and ate his pizza happily. It was nice to be eating since he didn't have breakfast.

"Fin you have $760,000." John said. Fin nodded and had a small smile.

George waited anxiously for John to tell him how much money he had. He was pretty sure he had less than Elliot. He didn't bother to really count while he played.

"George. You have an astonishing $855,000. That means you are the winner," John said.

"Really," George asked. Elliot leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss.

"And it was his first time playing but I do have to say that the LIFE tiles are a big factor," John said.

They all talked while they ate.

Soon there was only a box of pizza left and they were all relaxing.

Fin went upstairs to get ice.

George got up and went to the bathroom.

Elliot grabbed John by the arm and pulled him to the back room of the basement. "So what's going on with you and Fin?" He asked.

John shrugged and gave a small smile.

"We came to a decision. We're going to wait before we start a relationship. I don't know how long but it's at least something," he said.

"That's going to be a challenge for you," Elliot said.

John shook his head.

"I waited this long so I can wait. There is no rush."

"It's killing you isn't it?"

"I feel like I'm going to die," John said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I mean he could easily be taken from me by one of those girls who hang off of him."

"You and I both know that Fin doesn't want any of them," Elliot said.

"I know and I know he's not going anywhere but the doubt is still there. Thanks Elliot," John said.

"You're welcome, you ass. Now let's go before Fin thinks I'm molesting you or something since he's bound to be back by now," Elliot said jokingly.

"Like I would let you molest me. You should worry about what George thinks you're doing to me," John said opening the door and stepping out.

"He's not the jealous type," Elliot said following.

Fin looked at them as they came out.

"Have fun?" He asked with a slight smirk and John glared at him.

John had a feeling that Fin knew why Elliot pulled him to the back.

"Yes. I had a lot of fun," John said.

"I hope not too much," George said joking.

"I only have a lot of fun with you, baby," Elliot said sitting next to George and wrapping his arm around George.

"I think all that pizza has gone to his head," George said leaning against Elliot. He yawned.

"Are you sleepy," Elliot asked softly before pushing George's hair out of his face.

George nodded.

"I'm going to take George home. I think Life did him in," Elliot said.

They said their goodbye's and Elliot took George home.

* * *

Eric looked at George and Elliot from the football field. "I think they need to remember that I'm still here," he said to himself as he smirked.

Dean Cooper may have talked to him about staying away from George and Elliot but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with them.

* * *

Elliot sighed as he stuffed his books into his locker and locked it. George came down the hall. "Are you still coming to the library with me?"

Elliot nodded. "I did say I was," he said.

"That doesn't mean you changed your mind. I did hear that your allergies were very severe," George said with a smirk and he dodged a punch from Elliot.

"You're so funny that I forgot to laugh," Elliot said with a glare.

"Don't be like that. I was only kidding, El," George said with a slight pout and Elliot sighed.

He wished he could kiss the pout away. "It's okay. Let's go before the bell rings and the librarian closes the door," Elliot said with a smile.

Elliot and George walked to the library. It was in the basement of the school. It was huge and George liked spending his time there when he didn't want to go to lunch.

Elliot found a table in the back of the library where the bookcases made a barrier and they sat at the table.

George pulled out his homework and Elliot did the same.

"Do you need any help with anything?" George asked.

"I don't think so. My Math homework really but I'm more concerned about our History paper," Elliot said.

"Well you're really good at History so why are you concerned?"

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know. You're right though. I shouldn't stress out about something I know I'll get a good grade on. Do you need help with your paper," he asked.

"It would be nice if you looked it over. I'm not sure if it sounds good or not. Then I'll help you with your homework," George said.

Elliot nodded and leaned over giving George a kiss before taking the paper and reading it.

He took out his pen and made little corrections here and there. "I think you sometimes get a few names and dates mixed up but it's pretty minor. I know you read but sometimes while you're writing the paper take out the textbook and just check to make sure," Elliot said.

"I'm glad I have a boyfriend that is good at History because it's my worst subject," George said.

"I'm glad you're good at everything else since I'm not that great at most of it," Elliot said kissing him again.

"El," George protested.

"I know but I did pick back here for a reason. We can't get caught back here that easily," Elliot said kissing George one more time.

"Now we need to work on your Math," George said.

Elliot smiled. "We can go to my house after school and study it there. There is a lot I don't understand."

"That's not a problem," George said.

* * *

George walked down the hall towards his class. He was knocked into a locker and he stumbled. His books fell out of his hand and onto the floor.

George sighed and he looked around to see who hit him. He bent down and started to pick up his things.

"Hello George."

George tensed as he heard the voice. Eric bent down and started to help George pick up his books.

"I don't need your help," George said snatching his books from the older boy.

"Don't be like that," Eric said with a smirk. "I just wanted to help."

George stood back up and he saw Elliot running his way to him.

"Do you need me to lay your ass out again," Elliot said pushing Eric into the lockers.

"Come on, George," he said grabbing George by the arm and pulling him to his next class.

Eric smirked and watched the two before walking in the opposite direction.

Elliot gripped George's shoulder and George winced.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"Someone knocked me into the locker and I dropped my books. I didn't realize how hard I hit the locker," George said pulling up his shirt sleeve.

"I think it might bruise," he said looking at the area. It hurt to touch.

"Probably how Eric was able to get close to you. Probably one of his goons," Elliot said.

"I got to go class. Already two minutes late," George said. Elliot nodded and went the opposite way.

* * *

Elliot pulled into his driveway and got out of the truck and George hopped out of the truck. It had been such a long day and all Elliot wanted to do was just relax. Eric had shaken George up again but George was pretending it didn't really faze him that much.

He looked over at George who looked really tired and upset. He hated that look on George. Hopefully he could take him up to his room and make him feel better after some studying. He drove around for a half hour before coming home. He wanted to relax a little by driving around and holding George's hand.

Elliot pulled his keys out and he walked into the house with George behind him.

"Mom I'm home and George is with me!" Elliot heard silence and walked into the living room. He saw his father sitting on the couch with his mother.

"What's going on?" He asked. George came up behind him and Elliot noticed the way his father's eye blazed. He pushed George behind him, instinctively. George held onto Elliot's arm, waiting for whatever was going to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

_(A/N: Sorry that this took so long. School is over! I won't say I'm back at full capacity but I will have more time to write until I find a job. Here is chapter 18. Hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll have the next one up faster.)_

"Where have you been," his father asked angrily.

"Just driving around with George," Elliot said looking at him defiantly. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but it wasn't going to be good.

"I found this in our mailbox." A balled up piece of paper was thrown at his chest. Elliot tried to catch it but it fell to the ground. He picked it up and held it in his hands.

"Open it," his father commanded.

He didn't want to look at it but he opened it and heard a gasp from behind him. It was a picture of him and George kissing while in the library. Elliot felt sick to his stomach. His father gave him a look of disgust and his mother was eerily silent.

"So you're a faggot?"

Elliot bristled at the word. He looked at his father angrily. "Don't you ever call me that again," he yelled.

"I raised you to be right and that fucking poof is the cause of all of this," his father yelled pointing at George.

"This is me and if you can't accept that then you're not worth anything and don't you call George that ever again. I can be with whoever I want!"

George pressed against his back. The shorter boy's hands gripped the back of his coat tightly. Elliot could tell that he was scared. He wasn't going to admit it but he was scared too.

"You won't do that in my house. If you continue this then you can get out!"

Elliot saw his mother flinch and he saw the bruise on her face and realized that his father hit his mother.

"You fucking bastard," he yelled as he charged at his dad. George let go of the back of Elliot's coat when he took off, not wanting to be dragged.

"Elliot!" George yelled.

The taller boy tackled his father. The man's head made a sickening thud with the wood floor. Elliot cocked his hand and punched him the face.

"If you ever put your hands on my mother again, I will kill you," Elliot yelled and he felt George and his mother pulling him off of his father.

His mother was now crying and his father nose was bleeding as he sat up. "Get the fuck out you little shit! Pack your shit and leave!"

Elliot glared at the man before pulling George up the stairs with him to his room.

"Come on," Elliot said as tears started to run down his face. He knew that his father could get violent but he never thought that the man would ever put his hands on his mother. There was no fucking way he was going to let his mother or brothers stay in the house with him. George helped Elliot pack his clothes and important things into bags and he saw the way his boyfriend was breaking down. George hugged him and Elliot hugged back. George could feel the tears against his neck.

"I love you," Elliot said softly in his ear and George hugged him tighter.

George didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything. He did love Elliot but maybe it was too soon to tell him like this. Elliot was probably only saying it because of everything that had just happened.

They pulled apart.

Elliot grabbed the bags and he took George's hand and they went out of the room. He saw his mother standing at the bottom of the steps. Her face was tear-streaked and the bruise on her face made Elliot's anger flare. He hugged his mother and she hugged him back.

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to pack up my things and Mark and Nathan's things. Then we'll go to your aunt's house. He's gone too far this time," she whispered to him and he nodded before leaving with George. He knew that if he stayed to help her his father would make him pay and he didn't want George to get hurt in the process.

Elliot threw the bags into the truck's back seat and got in. George was already in the passenger seat. He started the truck and pulled out from the driveway.

* * *

George looked at his packed bag of clothing. He had told his mother that he was going to spend the night at John's. Elliot needed him. When they had gotten to John's house, he was hysterical. John's mother had gotten him to calm down and he was asleep. John had driven him to his apartment and George packed some things and told his mother what happened. She hugged him and told him to tell Elliot that he was welcomed to stay there too if he needed to.

George was looking out the window.

John sighed and frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked.

George looked at him. "No I'm not. I was so scared. Elliot became so angry and I hoped that his father wouldn't do anything to us. I would have been angry too if my dad ever did that to my mother."

John nodded. "I would too." John knew that Elliot's mother was fine. His mom had called her and found out that she was on her way to her sister's house and that she was going to press charges.

George looked out of the window again. He knew who caused all of this and they were going to pay.

Elliot looked at the car pull up in the driveway and he sighed in relief. He opened the house door and watched as George got out of the car. He looked at him and George quickly walked over to him. He pulled George into a hug. John came up and watched them. They pulled apart and went into the house.

Elliot went down into the basement and George followed after listening to John mumble something about ordering food. George walked over to Elliot and kissed him. Elliot kissed back, desperately. He needed this so much.

"Missed you," Elliot said and he pulled George onto the bottom bunk bed. He tugged at George's shirt and started to unbutton it as he attacked his neck. George moaned and let Elliot have full control. He wanted to forget too.

"I think we should wait until tonight," Elliot said as he marked George.

George nodded because he knew that John could walk down the stairs any moment. George kissed Elliot and got off of his lap. George rested against Elliot and he really wished that all this drama would soon end.

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Hey! Dinner's here!" Elliot and George kissed one more time before going upstairs to eat.

* * *

George sat on the bottom bunk waiting for Elliot to come out of the bathroom. He only had pajama pants on. He also opted to go commando since his boxers would be coming off any way.

Elliot came out of the backroom with just a towel on. His body was dry but his hair was still wet.

"Are you ready?" Elliot asked and George nodded.

Elliot pushed him back onto the bed and attacked his lips. All George could feel was hard nips on his lips and it sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Elliot pulled roughly at his pajama pants and George lifted his hips and they slid off leaving him naked. The cool basement air caressed his skin and he shivered.

Elliot kissed George's neck. He licked the spot he marked and bit down lightly on it.

George moaned at the slight pain and he felt Elliot's tongue lick it again to sooth the pain. Elliot gripped him and he arched against Elliot wanting more contact. Elliot moved down to his nipples and he nipped at both before moving to kiss his navel.

George moaned as Elliot swiped his slit with his thumb. Elliot took George into his mouth and he teased with his tongue before he took George into his mouth completely. George gasped and he gripped Elliot's shoulders. He dug his nails into Elliot's shoulders. Elliot let George slide out of his mouth.

Elliot got off the bed and dropped his towel onto the floor. He looked in his bag and grabbed the lube.

George had his hand wrapped around his cock. "El," he said getting a bit impatient.

"I want to ask something," Elliot said.

George looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"I want to have sex. I mean technically we are having sex but you know what I mean," Elliot said nervously. He sat on the bed and looked away from George. His shoulders were hunched. He was waiting for the worst.

"I want you," George said. He went behind Elliot and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? I mean this is a big step. We've only been together for about three months," Elliot said. He wanted George to be sure. He asked because he wanted to take the next step. He loved George and he wanted this.

"I'm more than sure but how about we wait until we can truly be alone. I mean we're in John's house. I know we've done quite a few things to soil this bed. I don't want my first time here. I already feel embarrassed when John gives us that look when we spend the night together."

"I thought you liked being naughty," Elliot teased.

"I do. I like being naughty with you or by myself. I don't like other people in my business," George said.

"I don't like anyone in my business either. I understand. I guess I was hoping to make myself feel better." Elliot sighed as he thought about how sour the day had become.

"I want to feel better too but I just want our first time to be because we both really want it and to be under better circumstances," George and he let go of Elliot.

"Today was a bad day," Elliot said softly. He turned and looked at George. He moved closer to George and kissed him.

George pulled away and pressed his forehead against Elliot's.

"Can we just go to sleep?" George asked.

Elliot felt his nether regions throb but he looked at George and sighed.

"We can go to sleep," Elliot said.

"I think you need sleep more than pleasure," George said as he pulled up the cover of the bed.

Elliot got up and got under the covers. He pulled George against him and he groaned at how his cock brushed against George's.

George chuckled and snuggled into Elliot.

"You owe me," Elliot said and he kissed George.

"I know but hopefully I'll be able to pay you back soon," George said.

"I feel like shit," Elliot said softly.

George nodded. "I can imagine. I was scared."

"I'm sorry you had to be there for that. I'm sorry my dad is a fucking asshole," Elliot said with disdain.

"I knew that he wouldn't be happy about it. I knew. I guess I had hoped that he would just accept me for me. How could I have been stupid enough to believe that?"

George kissed him. "It's not being stupid. We just want our parents to love us no matter what because that's what we think they're supposed to do."

"I don't even know how my mom feels about this. I can't lose them both."

"I don't think you will," George said.

"I know that if my mom tells my aunt, she's not going to let me stay at her house while my mom is there," Elliot said with a frown.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure John and his mother doesn't mind you staying."

Elliot nodded and kissed George again.

"Night," he said.

"Night, El."

* * *

John looked at Fin who sat on his bed. "So what happened?" Fin asked.

John sighed and sat down next to him. "Scott sent a picture of Elliot kissing George to Elliot's house."

Fin's eyes widened. "Damn," he said knowing how that more than likely went down.

"His dad hit his mom too. His mom left too," John said leaning against Fin.

"I would've killed him," Fin said. Nobody put their hands on his mother. No one.

"I know. I would have too. His mom filed charges and Elliot's probably going to stay here until his mom gets back to the house and changes the locks and stuff."

"That sucks," Fin said.

"Yeah," John said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He put them on the nightstand by the bed. "I wish I could do something to help but I'm sure George is making sure Elliot is okay."

"Elliot is in good hands," Fin said. "You going to stay the night?" He asked.

John looked at him with a crooked smile. "Thought you said that we weren't ready for a relationship."

Fin glared at him. "Who said we would be doing anything?"

"You didn't say we wouldn't," John said as he pulled off his shirt and toed off his sneakers, leaving him in his sweatpants.

"We're not," Fin said. They both stood. Fin pulled the covers back and both boys slipped under the covers.

"Make sure you don't poke me with one of those elbows. You'll kill me," Fin said and John snorted.

"Shut up," John said giving Fin a quick kiss before turning his back on Fin.

Fin rolled his eyes before smiling and closing his eyes.

* * *

Elliot looked around the hall before closing his locker. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Eric thought it would be funny to put the library pictures around the school. Luckily Dean Cooper threatened the student body that if any of them were found with the picture they would be suspended and most of the pictures were torn off the walls by the janitors. He didn't care that anyone knew that George was his boyfriend but he still wished the whole school didn't know in this way.

"El."

Elliot smiled and turned to see George. "Hey," he said. He touched his hand lightly and George smiled at him but he could see how tired he was.

"Two more periods and we'll be out of here," Elliot said.

"I know but it seems so long," George said before yawning.

"Well by the end of the week something else will come up and then we'll be ancient history," Elliot said as he gripped George's hand.

George smiled before pulling his hand away. "I'll see you after class."

"Be careful," Elliot said watching George walk away.

Elliot walked to towards his class. He felt hands grab him and he was pushed against the lockers.

Eric looked at him with a smirk. "Hello Elliot," he said with a smile.

Two of his goons were holding him down and Elliot relaxed in their grip. He couldn't afford to get into another fight.

"Tell them to let me go," he said and Eric nodded. Elliot was let go and he fixed his shirt.

"What do you want? You've done enough already. Just leave George and me alone," Elliot said angrily.

"I'm not bothering George right now, just you. I saw your dad. He wasn't too happy about the picture I sent to your house."

Elliot clenched his fist before taking a deep breath. "You're not even worth my time," Elliot said pushing past Eric. "And whatever you're trying to do to me isn't going to work. I don't care anymore but if hurt George, I will beat the shit out of you and no one is going to stop me." He walked off to his class feeling Eric's eyes boring into the back of his neck.

* * *

George nuzzled Elliot's neck and Elliot sighed in content. "When do you go home?" George asked.

"In a few days. My mom is getting the locks changed and she's still at my aunt's. My aunt isn't happy with me or my dad. At least she's more pissed at him then me. She called me during lunch," Elliot said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" George propped himself on his elbows to look at Elliot.

"Because she told me that I need to get over this 'phase' and how if I stay with you, she'll have no choice but to tell the whole family. I told her to tell them and that I didn't give a damn. I told her I was the same person she loves and I wasn't going to change who I am for anyone."

George saw the lost look on Elliot's face as he spoke and it made him feel guilty that Elliot was choosing him over his family.

"If you even think about saying something about us not dating anymore, I will fucking flip," Elliot said looking at him angrily.

George looked away, not wanting to see the anger. He didn't think that Elliot would figure out that's what he was thinking."I feel guilty because I'm the reason why you're going to be alienated by your family," he said.

Elliot kissed him. "I know but I don't want you too. I knew what was going to happen. I've thought about this especially when I found out that I was attracted to girls and boys. I mean do you know how that made me feel? My family are devout Catholics. We were taught at a young age about what was wrong and right. Homosexuality was one of those wrong things or at least I thought until I got a little bit older." He paused.

George lay back down and nuzzled Elliot's neck again.

"I saw attractive boys but I always ignored them and went for the girls. It would be easier that way. Then there was you. I remember that I couldn't ignore you. Then we got to High School, I still couldn't ignore you. So I went to Dean Cooper. I remember hearing the adults say he was gay but I guess we weren't supposed to know. He cleared everything up for me. He told me that I could keep my faith and be with whoever I want. That God loves me no matter what because this was the way he made me and there was nothing wrong with that. I know what I'm doing when it comes to my family. If they don't like this, then they don't like me. I don't want to be around people who don't like me."

George nodded. "I understand. I still feel guilty but I'll try not to. I'm glad I don't have to lose you," he said before yawning.

"Go to sleep. I'll set m phone alarm for two hours and then take you home," Elliot said.

"Okay." George pressed himself closer to Elliot and closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Elliot yawned and stretched. He kicked the covers off of himself and turned over on his stomach. He pulled his phone from under his pillow and checked the time. It was eight o'clock. Elliot groaned and sent a quick text to George.

"You're awake."

Elliot turned his head and saw John pulling a bag of laundry to the back room.

"I really don't want to be. I didn't sleep that well," he said yawning again.

"I didn't think you would," John said.

Elliot got off the bed and walked to the back room and watched John load the washing machine.

"I'm not even sure what's going to happen today. At least George will be there with me when I go back to the house. I'm sure my mom will try to understand. She may not like it but I just hope she'll get that this is who I am."

"I hope so too, El," John said with an encouraging smile.

Elliot chuckled. "You seem a bit happier. How's it going with Fin?"

John shrugged at turned on the washing machine. "Fin is Fin. Annoying and very distant about everything when it comes to him and me."

"You've got to be making progress, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yes and no. I pull for more and get it but he's going to push away again soon," John said with a shrug.

"Make him jealous then," Elliot said. "Make him so jealous that he'll have no choice but to officially date you. Seems like the only thing that will work."

John frowned and he took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on. "Fin will kill me if he finds out."

"He'll never know and it would be a win-win for both of you. It's a good idea."

"Now I know not to follow it," John said. "Your good ideas are notoriously bad ones."

"Whatever, John. You're still going to do it," Elliot said before going to the bathroom.

John rolled his eyes knowing that Elliot was right.

* * *

George looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if he should go with Elliot to his house. He wanted to support Elliot but he didn't want to be looked at like he was the problem. He was part of the reason why Elliot was thrown out of his house by his dad. The reason why Elliot was going be estranged from his family for however long they were together. He felt guilty and even though he had no reason to feel that way, he felt it all the same.

He went back to his room and looked at his phone. He sighed reading the text message. Elliot would be there in ten minutes. He pulled on his on his hoodie and leather jacket.

"Mom, I'll be back later," he said as he walked past the kitchen.

"Tell Elliot I said hi," his mom said and George went out the door.

George got into the elevator and sighed. This wasn't a good idea but he needed to support Elliot.

He waited inside the entrance of the apartment building. He looked out the door, hoping that Elliot's truck would pull up soon.

When the truck did pull up, George ran to it and hopped in. Elliot leaned over and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked him and he smiled.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm nervous," George said.

"I am too but we'll get through it," Elliot said.

* * *

They pulled up to the house and Elliot shut the truck off. George looked out the window and he felt Elliot grip his hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elliot asked again and George nodded.

"I'm fine," George said wishing he really was okay. His stomach was churning and he felt like he would throw up.

"We can't sit here forever," Elliot said getting out of the truck. George did the same and Elliot was soon by his side. Elliot threaded his fingers through his and he squeezed.

They walked to the house together and Elliot opened the door.

"Mom," Elliot said and George took a deep breath. Elliot's mom came out of the kitchen and looked at both of them. Elliot held onto his hand tightly.

"I know that this isn't something you think is right but this is me. I'm dating George and we're going to be together for however long we are. Aunt Carol told me that she would tell everyone and I know what that will mean. I'm not going to give up my happiness to make everyone else happy. I just want you to understand, Mom," Elliot said.

George saw the way Elliot's mom frown and the way she looked at him and he slipped his hand out of Elliot's. He turned and headed back out of the house with Elliot looking at him.

When he made it outside, he wanted to bolt but he felt Elliot grab him by the arm.

"Where are you going? What's wrong with you?" Elliot asked and George turned and looked at him.

"I can't do this right now. She thinks I'm the one who changed you. It's my fault you're losing your family. She'll tolerate me and then try to get you to stop being with me," George said pulling his arm away.

"How do you think I feel? I'm the one losing them because I want you. I want us and I really don't care what every one else thinks."

"I want us too but this whole thing is my fault. You got beat up because of me. You got suspended off the football team. I've broken up your family. None of this would have happened if wasn't for me."

"I made those choices. I didn't have to make them. I made them for you because I want you. I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I love you," Elliot said.

"I love you too, Elliot but I don't know if I can do this. I need go. I need to think and you need to think," he said backing away from Elliot.

"Why are you being like this? None of this is your fault. I don't need to think about anything."

"We both have a lot to think about. We're both making snap decisions about things and I think we need to take a break."

Elliot's eyes widened and balled up his fist.

"You want to break up with me? What type of shit is that?"

"That's not what I said. We just need to think about what we're doing. We're seventeen. We're both doing things without thinking about it."

"I said I don't need time to think! Why aren't you listening to me? If you're just going to leave, then leave." Elliot said and George frowned.

"El, that's not how I meant it. I just want to be rational about this."

"Forget rationality. what about how we feel? You're feeling guilty for no reason and now you're just going to leave me," Elliot said.

"It's not for no reason and telling me not to feel this way isn't going to help. I feel this way and I need to sort through it. I'm going to go home and I will text you later," George said and Elliot shrugged.

"Do whatever you want, George because you have everything figured out and I'm the one stuck in the dark."

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, Elliot? Now I know that we need some time think and I seriously don't even want to start in on that," George said walking away.

Elliot watched George walk off and he went into the house slamming and locking the door behind him.

Elliot looked up to see his Mom and walked past her to his room. He slammed and locked his door. He turned on his radio and pulled of his coat. He dropped onto his bed and he felt his heart squeeze just thinking about George. He pushed him out of thoughts wishing that things had went differently.

* * *

George got off the bus and walked to his building. He really wanted to get into the apartment and just cry himself to sleep. He got inside the building and into the elevator. Leaning back against the wall, he frowned going over what just happened.

Soon he was in his apartment. He pulled off his shoes and jacket.

"George. You're back soon."

George nodded and looked at his mom.

"What happened?" She asked concerned by the sad look on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said walking to his room.

He went in and closed the door. He threw the jacket on the bed and pulled off his sweater and shoes. Then he crawled into the bed and grabbed the jacket and wrapped his arms around it. He snuggled into it and sighed. He felt so bad. He should have just stayed and put on a fake smile. Why did he say anything? Hopefully they would spend sometime thinking and then maybe everything could go back to being normal. He told Elliot he loved him. It was true. He thought about it some more after the first time Elliot said it and he knew he did. Now he was sure that he messed everything up but he was hoping for the best.

* * *

John looked at the text and Fin looked over at the screen.

"What happened?" Fin asked.

"You won't believe this but Elliot and George had a fight," John said texting Elliot back.

"Seriously?"

John nodded and he really couldn't believe it.

"What did Elliot do?" Fin asked and John snorted.

"Knowing him he misinterpreted something George said and George is still probably feeling guilty about what Elliot's dad did and Elliot's family disowning him. It was bound to happen."

"How can you be so sure that's what happened?" Fin asked. John leaned against him and smiled.

"I'm a genius that's why. You should know this by now."

"Genius my ass. Get your elbow out of my rib."

John smiled when Fin wrapped his arm around his waist using it as a guise to get a better look at his phone.

"They're taking a break? We might have to lock them in a closet or something to figure this out if it goes on too long," John said.

"You should text George and get his side of the story. Elliot's my boy and all but we all know what he can be like."

"You're one to talk," John said glaring at him. "You think that we should take everything slowly and one day at a time. I sometimes think-" John was cut off by Fin's mouth and he kissed back after a few seconds.

Fin pulled away and pushed John's glasses back up his nose.

"That's not going to keep me from grilling you later on but for now I'll leave you alone," John said with a smile.

"That's all I can hope for."

* * *

Elliot closed his locker and looked around the hall. He hadn't seen George yet. They both had early classes and they had locker's that were close together.

He wanted to talk to him but he didn't want to text. He was still a little ticked off at George for wanting time apart.

"He's not coming."

Elliot turned around and narrowed his eyes at John.

"How do you know that?" Elliot asked.

"He called me last night and said he wasn't coming to school," John said a frown on his face.

"This is getting a little bit crazy. I didn't think he'd be like this," Elliot said looking at Johna.

"What do you expect, Elliot? He feels like he's the reason for everything. He feels guilty. Every time something happens he's at the forefront of it."

"I told him not to feel guilty. He has no reason to be."

John looked at Elliot like he was stupid. "Just telling him that isn't going to help. Did you reassure him? Did you tell him you understand and are willing to help him get over it? You have to help him see that. I know we both know that he knows that none of this is his fault but that doesn't make him feel any less guilty."

"If he knows, then why is he acting this way? I've told him that this was my choice. He didn't make me do any of the things I've done."

"I can't tell you what's going on in George's head but maybe if you talk to him and do it without telling him how he should feel, you can work this out. I will lock both of you somewhere to work this out." John said.

"How's Fin?" Elliot didn't want to think about George or John actually making good on his threat.

"An ass. We were on his bed and he had his arm around my waist. He kissed me. It was to shut me up but still. Then the door started open and he pushed me out of the bed. I land on my ass and have to put on a smile for his mom. I hate him."

"I told you to make him jealous. John you're not a bad looking guy. I'm sure a girl would talk to you, if you made yourself a bit less of a creep," Elliot said.

John glared at him before sighing. "I will try tomorrow. You and George need a week to think, so don't bother him. Think about what you're going to say to him and hopefully you two figure something out."

Elliot sighed and started down the hall to his class. "See you in History," he said to John.

* * *

George looked in the fridge and he grabbed a carton of juice. He poured himself a glass and leaned against the counter.

"How's Elliot?"

George looked at his mother and sighed.

"He's fine," George said quickly not wanting to think about Elliot at the moment.

"That's good. I hope you don't expect to stay here tomorrow too," his mother said and George shook his head.

"I'm going to school tomorrow. I just didn't feel all that well," he said before draining the rest of his juice and putting his glass in the sink.

"How long are you going to avoid Elliot?"

George sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm not avoiding him. We're just not talking right now. It's not a big deal."

"It is when it makes you upset. What's wrong? I know you might not want to tell me but maybe I could give you some advice."

George looked at his mom before sighing. "I feel like Elliot's dad leaving and hitting his mom was all my fault. I feel like everything is my fault. I know it's not but I can't shake this feeling. I told El. He said I shouldn't feel that way and that he made these choices. That didn't make me feel better and I told him we need to take a break. That didn't go well. I feel like we need to think. You should have seen the way Elliot's mother looked at me, Mom," he said looking down at the kitchen floor.

"None of this is your fault but I can see why you would think that. You've both made decisions and some of them haven't ended well. Some of them aren't even you or Elliot's fault. You'll blame yourself for a sometime about what has happened but you know that it's not. You both need to talk to each other without anyone else interfering and get him to understand how you're feeling but also know that he's not fairing too well either right now."

George sighed and nodded. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to think on this right now."

"What is your new song about?"

* * *

Elliot moved his food around his plate and sighed. He looked at his mom and frowned. He saw the look she had given George but he was hoping that he'd imagined it. It was real and it made him angry but he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. He had no intention to stop being with George after they sorted everything out. He loved George and no one was going to stop him for being with him unless George wanted to end it.

Maybe that's what he should tell his mother. Maybe. He didn't feel like anymore conflict so soon especially when he didn't have George to make him feel better. He wasn't sure if he could go a week without George but he would for George's sake. He should have handled everything better. Ran after him and tried to reassure him. Maybe some time to think about what he wanted was a good thing.

"Elliot!"

Elliot looked up at his mother.

"Sorry, I have a Math test tomorrow and it's making me nervous," he said with a weak smile. He pushed his plate away.

"I'm going to go upstairs and study," he said quickly leaving the dining room and heading up to his room.

He checked his phone for new messages and saw that John left him a novel. He went to George's messages and he typed a message. He looked at it before deleting it and reading John's novel.

It was about Fin again. He was going to have to talk to Fin and see his perspective on everything. John was going to give up soon if Fin kept pulling back from him every time they move a step forward. It gets tiring to move forward and then be thrown three steps back again. He should do that tomorrow. Have a nice talk with Fin and let John figure out how he was going to make Fin jealous. Maybe it would make the week go by faster.


End file.
